


4 сезон «Доктора Кто»

by Naicelire



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alien Culture, Alternate Universe - Canon, Epic, M/M, Time War, Virtual Season/Series
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 23:24:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 43,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13774803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naicelire/pseuds/Naicelire
Summary: Альтернативный четвёртый сезон «Доктора Кто», в котором Доктор и Мастер путешествуют по времени и пространству в нарушенной последовательности, Марта становится квалифицированным доктором, Лео Джонс пытается понять, из-за чего вся эта суета, команда Торчвуда делится впечатлениями, как они повеселились в Гималаях, а Люси Саксон отказывается позволить предотвращённому концу света оставить её в стороне.





	1. 4х01: Блаженство

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Doctor Who Season Four](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13433) by [Aria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria/pseuds/Aria). 



## (Лондон, Земля, 2008)

— Заходи, выпьем чаю, — предлагает Марта.

Доктор в нерешительности стоит посреди улицы, каким-то образом выбрав точку ровно на полпути между ТАРДИС и домом матери Марты. Забавно: то, что синяя полицейская будка стоит здесь посреди дороги, не кажется странным. Она выглядит надёжной, будто может выдержать что угодно. Марте всегда казалось, что кирпичный дом позади неё тоже может выдержать что угодно. В год, которого не было, она не проходила здесь. Не смогла бы — даже если бы рискнула вернуться в Англию, вряд ли пришла бы сюда. Она не думает, что все эти картины, выжженные в её памяти, когда-либо исчезнут; она смотрит на Доктора, Доктор смотрит на неё и едва заметно криво улыбается.

— Я не могу, — говорит он.

— Мама правда хочет поблагодарить тебя как следует.

— Я действительно не могу, его не стоит оставлять одного.

— Ты имеешь в виду, что не доверяешь ему настолько, чтобы оставить одного.

Доктор мгновение раздумывает над этим.

— Да.

— Что ж, я тоже, — говорит Марта. — Слушай, ты уверен, что сможешь его удержать?

— Нерушимые цепи, — отвечает Доктор. — По крайней мере, пока он не успокоится хоть немного.

Марта вспоминает, каким она видела Мастера в последний раз: бледным, с пустыми глазами, стиснутыми зубами. Он не сказал ни слова никому из них. Люди из ЮНИТ прибыли, чтобы доставить всех вниз; в транспортном самолёте Марта сидела рядом с Люси Саксон. Несчастная женщина была такой же бледной и с такими же пустыми глазами, как Мастер, и Марте хотелось что-нибудь сказать ей, но _«мне жаль»_ совсем не казалось правильным, а её разум был заполнен другими мыслями — годом, которого не было. Британия без премьер-министра и Америка без президента. Что, ради всего святого, они скажут бедному Лео? Что она вообще могла сказать Доктору прямо сейчас?

Всё время полёта она продолжала думать о Вики и Шоне. Вместо всех безумных событий — о Вики и Шоне, студенческом общежитии и годах, которые потеряла Вики, о своём собственном голосе, говорящем Вики — _уходи_ , и как только она пересказала тот диалог в своей голове, то поняла, что в этом не было смысла. Дело было не в соревновании с Роуз Тайлер — Роуз Тайлер, которая всегда знала, что сказать, которая была блондинкой, которая заглянула в сердце ТАРДИС, — потому что сейчас Марта Джонс видит ужасающее горе на лице Доктора, когда он смотрит на Мастера, и думает — возможно, она могла бы понять, пусть лишь отчасти, что же это на самом деле такое — то, что она не может надеяться для него восполнить.

Когда самолёт ЮНИТ приземлился, Марта обняла маму, папу и сестру очень крепко и пообещала вернуться так быстро, как только сможет, — и в первый раз за всю жизнь никто не спросил её, ни куда она уходит, ни зачем, ни когда она вернётся. Родные смотрели на неё тем же взглядом, который Марта привыкла встречать по всему миру, где бы она не шла, и даже воспоминание об этом взгляде несколько пугает её. Вот ещё одна причина, почему она не может оставить их.

Они с Доктором забросили Джека в Кардифф; он сказал пару слов о своей команде — и мог действительно иметь в виду то, что сказал, но Марта знает: это только половина истории. Будь воля Джека, он бы сворачивал Мастеру шею снова, и снова, и снова, пока у того не закончились бы регенерации. Марта не знает, что могла бы сделать, но взгляд Джека, когда он прощается, согревает её. Уходить — это правильно: у Джека есть люди, за которыми нужно присматривать, и у неё тоже есть.

— Хорошо, — с улыбкой кивает Доктору Марта. Несколько осенних листьев проносятся мимо них по дороге.

— А ты?.. — мягко спрашивает Доктор.

— Я не могу, — отзывается Марта. — Не теперь, когда я знаю обо всём, что он сделал. Когда здесь есть люди, которые нуждаются во мне. Я просто… не могу.

— Ладно, — говорит Доктор, но он улыбается. — Марта... Спасибо.

На нём тот же костюм, что и в день, когда он встретил её. Хотя кеды другие. Он выбросил тогда красные, потому что один из них впитал излучение, — и Марта немного влюбилась. Он обнимает её; Марта плотно сжимает веки и проводит руками по гладкому вороту его пиджака и по спине, напрочно запечатлевая это в памяти: как крепко он держит её, запах одежды, металла и слабый аромат чая, то, как, отстранившись, чтобы улыбнуться ей ещё раз, он придерживает её руки на мгновение, и уголки его глаз немного приподнимаются.

— Кто знает, — произносит она. — Может, я ещё раз спасу мир, пока ты носишься среди звёзд.

— Ты можешь, — говорит он, и это звучит так, словно он искренен.

— Однако, — она вытаскивает из кармана телефон, — это напоминает мне… — и бросает телефон ему; он ловко его ловит. — Просто на случай, если вселенную понадобится спасать, а ты захочешь развлечься… я собираюсь тебе позвонить. Будь на связи. Лучше бы тебе ответить.

— Так и сделаю, — обещает он, и улыбка превращается в образцовую ухмылку.

— Доктор… Я рада, что ты больше не один. — Она встаёт на носочки, целует его в щёку, улыбается через плечо и не говорит, что любит его. Он знает.

Вернувшись домой, она обнаруживает, что Тиш и папа пытаются объяснить Лео, что случилось за этот год, почти безуспешно, а мама суетится и старается всучить каждому чай. Марта отмечает, что надо купить себе новый телефон — и, если уж на то пошло, новую квартиру; удивительно, как мало её беспокоит, что практически всё, что у неё было, пропало. Путешествия с Доктором — и год, которого не было, — сильно расширили горизонты её восприятия.

Она берёт мамин телефон с кухонного стола; на экране сияет логотип «Архангел». «Первое, что я сделаю завтра с утра, — говорит себе Марта, — позвоню Джеку, чтобы убедиться, что Торчвуд избавится от тех спутников. И нужно будет начать подыскивать новую квартиру. Стоит позвонить Джулии. И Вики. Интересно, что планирует старина Моргенштерн. Я…»

Она улыбается и набирает первый же номер больничной системы информации, чтобы узнать, сможет ли она найти Томаса Миллигана.

## (Красный карлик X22397, M87, 1000200043)

— Итак, — произносит Мастер.

— Итак, — повторяет Доктор, проверяя показания на консоли. То, что Мастер находится в консольной, теперь не представляет опасности; консоль закреплена за его биоданными и не отреагирует на Мастера, если только не будет серьёзно повреждена.

— Как только мы доберёмся до первой же планеты, — говорит Мастер, — я ухожу. Ты не можешь постоянно наблюдать за мной и не будешь держать меня взаперти.

— В таком случае мы не отправимся на планету, — тихо отвечает Доктор; один из экранов сообщает ему, что они приближаются к миллиардному году. Хорошее тысячелетие.

— Ты не можешь держать меня здесь вечно, — шепчет Мастер.

— Нет, — соглашается Доктор, — но я могу держать тебя здесь очень долго. — Он бросает короткий взгляд на Мастера, тот сверлит его ответным взглядом, элегантный в своей надменности, правая рука пристёгнута наручниками к одной из колонн ТАРДИС, левая рассеянно выстукивает ритм по бедру. Доктор долго смотрит на его постукивающие пальцы, но не предлагает Мастеру помочь избавиться от барабанного боя, не сегодня: это сострадание.

Он устанавливает их на стабильную орбиту вокруг красного карлика вблизи М87. Он стирает свои запасные костюмы и запасные костюмы Мастера и забывает сказать ТАРДИС, что надо разделить белое и цветное, и поэтому все красивые кристально белые рубашки Мастера становятся бледно-серыми или бледно-голубыми. Мастер, даже если и замечает, никак это не комментирует. После того, как они проходят четверть пути вокруг красного карлика и Мастер не создаёт ровным счётом никаких проблем (и почти не говорит, за исключением нескольких вопросов относительно звезды и их координат во времени), он снимает наручники с запястья Мастера, всовывает чашку чая в его освобождённую руку и оставляет его так: это тщетный жест доверия.

С тех пор он раз за разом застаёт Мастера за попытками повредить ТАРДИС любым возможным способом. Один из достопамятных случаев (примерно на полпути вокруг красного карлика): Доктор просыпается от тяжёлого техношума ужасно знакомой песни, и на один момент ослепляющей паники он снова на Вэлианте. _«Пусть звучат барабаны!»_ — крик разносится по всей ТАРДИС, и Доктор набрасывает свой потрёпанный синий халат и ковыляет вниз по винтовой лестнице в консольную, чтобы выключить песню. Мастер подозрительно отсутствует в ходе этих процедур; когда спустя несколько часов он показывается с взъерошенными волосами и ТАРДИС предоставляет им бобы и тосты, Доктор не упоминает о случившемся: в этом достаточное наказание.

— Не могу понять, о чём ты думаешь, — непринуждённо говорит Мастер позже в тот день. Он обнаружил шкаф с играми на этаже ровно над консольной комнатой; по имеющимся у Доктора сведениям, в шкафу есть игра «змейки-лесенки» из 1950-х, шахматы из тринадцатого века, джудунская колода для покера, настольная игра из 2200-х под названием «Думаешь, ты знаешь Великих Классиков? Викторина по "Гарри Поттеру"» и вещь, которую вытащил оттуда Мастер, — что-то вроде сверкающего полупрозрачного кубика Рубика из сорок второго века. Человеку, наверное, потребовалось бы несколько часов, чтобы разобраться в его хитросплетениях, но Мастер собирает и раскручивает его обратно снова и снова, каждым рассеянным поворотом пальцев, та-та-та-та, та-та-та-та.

— Не можешь? — задумчиво спрашивает Доктор. Он пытается уговорить ТАРДИС включить музыку не из промежутка с 1990 по 2015, но ему это не очень-то удаётся. — Прямо сейчас я думаю, что если не смогу вернуть файлы с Шопеном в скором времени, то наша следующая остановка — Париж, 1840.

— Это необходимо? — ворчит Мастер. — Франция — это скучно, Доктор.

— Угу. — Доктору почти удаётся добраться до музыкальных записей ТАРДИС из 1970-х, но тут её база данных упрямо блокируется, и с каким-то чувством обречённости он позволяет ей включить Дэвида Боуи; по крайней мере, это прогоняет ту, другую песню из его головы. Он оборачивается, слова Мастера настигают его. — Что ты имеешь в виду — не можешь понять, о чём я думаю?

— Я пытался… — сообщает Мастер, постукивая указательным пальцем по виску в качестве объяснения. Он снова начинает возиться с кубиком Рубика из 4129 года. — Но в твоей голове только статические помехи. Белый шум. Интересно, как долго с тобой такое?

«Интересно, узнает ли он когда-нибудь», — на фоне задумчиво поёт Дэвид Боуи. Доктор мягко касается экрана, и музыка умолкает.

— Я не знаю, — шепчет он. — Долго.

Мастер коротко смеётся, но больше ничего не говорит, пока спустя несколько часов Доктор не находит его наверху в гардеробной в широкополой шляпе и длинном полосатом шарфе, нелепо кривляющимся перед зеркалом.

— Эй! — протестует он, когда Доктор срывает шляпу с его головы.

— Не смешно.

— Я думаю, это изумительно смешно, — парирует Мастер, разматывая шарф и набрасывая его на ближайший манекен. — На самом деле, я думаю, вообще вся эта ситуация в целом — полная умора.

В голосе Мастера слышна нота почти на грани истерики, и Доктор напрягается.

— Почему ты это говоришь?

Мастер безучастно смотрит на собственное отражение в зеркале.

— Как долго мы будем кружить вокруг этой звезды, Доктор? — спрашивает он очень тихо.

Доктор некоторое время рассматривает отражение Мастера: тёмные глаза, круглое начисто выбритое лицо, аккуратные волосы. На его галстуке тёмно-серый огуречный узор; только совершенно сумасшедший мог завязать галстук так идеально ровно. Доктор слышит собственное сердцебиение и ощущает сквозь громадную дистанцию между собой и вселенной слабую дрожь ужаса. Представления Мастера о жестокости дают ему надежду: может быть, однажды он впустит его.

— Куда бы ты хотел отправиться? — спрашивает он.

Мастер удивлённо отворачивается от зеркала и оценивающе смотрит на Доктора.

— На Новую Землю, — улыбается он. — Не надо выглядеть таким шокированным, Доктор. — (Доктор не осознаёт, что выглядел так хоть в какой-то степени.) — Там только бесполезный белый шум, но ты всё ещё _думаешь_. Я склонен полагать, ты всех своих спутников-утешителей берёшь на Новую Землю? — Усмешка. — Нет, извини. Новую-Новую-Новую-Новую-Новую…

— Заткнись, — прерывает его Доктор.

В этом тоже сострадание: видеть короткую вспышку триумфа в глазах Мастера. Надежда подобного рода странна.

— Новая Земля, — говорит он. — Никакого оружия. Любая выходка, хоть какая-нибудь, и будешь сидеть взаперти так долго, как потребуется.

— Я понял, понял, — ухмыляется Мастер с долей насмешки.

Доктор спускается, чтобы задать курс.

## (Новая Земля, M87, 5000000028)

ТАРДИС припаркована в переулке между сверкающими небоскрёбами. Мастер идёт пружинящей походкой, Доктор касается плечом плеча Мастера, понимая, насколько это опасно, и так же хорошо понимая, что он в принципе не в состоянии не делать этого.

— О-о, — изрекает Мастер, поворачиваясь к Доктору неподалёку от двадцатиэтажного торгового комплекса. Он немного надувает губы. — Пожалуйста, не могли бы мы зайти внутрь? — и добавляет, неожиданно широко раскрыв глаза, прямо-таки сияя фальшивой искренностью: — Я очень, очень хочу несколько новых рубашек. Твоя стиральная машина работает не слишком хорошо, не так ли?

Доктор сжимает зубы.

— Что ж, тогда идём, — говорит он, и в этом нет никакой необходимости, но он берёт Мастера за руку и ведёт его внутрь. Использует малейший повод, чтобы прикоснуться к единственному другому живому таймлорду. Хотя Доктор и представить себе не может, почему Мастер не отталкивает его. Может быть, он чувствует то же самое; иногда Доктор замечает, как Мастер смотрит на него с каким-то странным голодом.

Интерактивная карта в атриуме на нижнем этаже торгового центра направляет их на двенадцатый этаж: «Одежда для человеческих и гуманоидных особей мужского пола». Доктор в глубине души имеет подозрение, что высокая мода года пять миллиардов двадцать восемь не обязательно включает в себя элегантные рубашки, подходящие для земных политиков двадцать первого века. Забавно, что из всех мест Мастер захотел отправиться сюда. Доктор предполагает, что прямо сейчас Мастер намерен оставаться так далеко от старой Земли и двадцать первого века, как только возможно. Они заходят в сияющий прозрачный лифт, и Доктор думает: «Пройдёт один год, и всё это исчезнет. Лишь год…» Но его отвлекает то, как изумлённо, оценивающе Мастер пялится на семью кошек, которые только что вошли в лифт вместе с ними. «Следи за своим поведением», — тихо ворчит Доктор, и Мастер улыбается ему так, что улыбка освещает всё его лицо, но абсолютно, ни в коем случае, не обнадёживает.

Тем не менее, Мастер действительно следит за собой, как минимум в соответствии с буквой закона. Он не наносит ни малейшего ущерба семье кошек — которые выходят на восьмом этаже, «Средства связи и техника», — и также не причиняет вреда человеческой женщине и её спутнику, гуманоидному дереву, которые присоединяются к ним на шестом этаже и остаются в лифте, когда Доктор и Мастер выходят. В самом магазине он ни разу не покидает поля зрения Доктора, хотя ему и взбредает в голову запищать фальцетом и потащить Доктора в отдел с нижним бельём, упорно утверждая, что, должно быть, он делал это для всех _других_ своих спутников — покупал им красивую одежду. Доктор не даёт себе труд замаскировать раздражение.

— Просто найди рубашки, какие хочешь, — огрызается он.

Мастер смеётся.

— Нью-Нью-Нью-Нью-Нью-Нью-Нью-Нью-Нью-Нью-Нью-Нью-Нью-Нью-Нью-Йорк, — говорит он. — Я всего лишь тот, кто помогает тебе забыть прежних спутников, Доктор?

— Ты попросил прийти сюда, — говорит Доктор ровным голосом.

— Именно так, разве нет? — Мастер симулирует удивление. — Странно, что я это сделал.

— Рубашки, — произносит Доктор, вытаскивая первую попавшуюся. Она ярко-оранжевая, с надписью огромными белыми буквами: «Я ♥ Нью-Нью-Нью-Нью-Нью-Нью-Нью-Нью-Нью-Нью-Нью-Нью-Нью-Нью-Нью-Йорк». Лицо Мастера искажает гримаса абсолютного отвращения, а вот Доктор очарован и откладывает её со смутным чувством сожаления.

Спустя десять минут, после нескольких едких колкостей касательно вкусов Доктора в выборе одежды и короткого инцидента с балетной пачкой, Мастер приобрёл свои рубашки, хотя оказался столь же неравнодушен к бледно-зелёным и бледно-розовым, как обычно был к белым.

— Стирай их _по отдельности_ , — говорит он Доктору, пока они направляются к очереди у кассы.

— Стирай свои вещи сам! — парирует Доктор, почему-то уязвлённый.

Мастер некоторое время пристально смотрит на него и, уму непостижимо, хихикает. Доктор возвращает такой же пристальный взгляд, и через мгновение его ошеломляет внезапная пугающая абсурдность всей ситуации: он поддерживает зыбкую гармонию с единственным другим живым таймлордом, и вот они, в очереди у кассы в торговом центре Нью-Нью-Йорка, держат рубашки и спорят о стирке. Наступает ужасный момент, когда он практически готов закричать, а потом тоже начинает смеяться, улыбаясь, как сумасшедший, и испытывает — на даже ещё более короткий, бестолковый момент — искреннее, захлёстывающее счастье.

Дружелюбный арахнид на кассе улыбается им интеллигентно, благожелательно, как-то недоумённо, пробивая покупки. Доктор уже почти достаёт психобумагу, но тут, к его изумлению, Мастер вытаскивает кредитку, которой, по всей видимости, можно оплатить до нелепого огромную сумму.

— Пожалуйста, мистер Саксон, — жизнерадостно говорит арахнид, одной рукой передавая кредитку обратно Мастеру, пробивая чек другой и подталкивая сумку с одеждой в руки поражённого Доктора третьей. — Вот ваши покупки.

— Но… что? — шипит Доктор. — Где ты это взял?

— Спасибо, — благодарит Мастер арахнида. — Серьёзно, Доктор, между 2007 годом и концом мироздания полно времени. Ты же не думал, что я сразу отправился прямиком в политику?

— Ты останавливался на Новой Земле? — требует ответа Доктор и с трудом сглатывает, толкая сумку в сторону Мастера. — Это поэтому ты хотел остановиться здесь снова? Чтобы закончить… проект?

— О, успокойся, — раздражённо говорит Мастер, направляясь к лифту. Доктор следует за ним, всё ещё разъярённый, и, бросив взгляд на его лицо, Мастер вздыхает. — Ладно. Я подумал, если ты не покажешься на выборах, а мне станет скучно, можно превратить машину парадоксов обратно в нормальную ТАРДИС и побывать где-нибудь ещё. — Он пожимает плечами. — Мне нравится эта планета. Люблю кошек.

Доктор не сводит глаз с прозрачных дверей лифта, наблюдая, как один чрезмерно украшенный отдел сменяется другим, столь же чрезмерно украшенным, и ничего не говорит. Конечно же, Мастер хотел, чтобы Доктор присутствовал при разрушении Земли. Вот настоящая причина, по которой он вообще может доверять Мастеру — в том, чтобы он разгуливал по этой планете свободно, а не в цепях. Что бы он ни планировал сделать, он захочет сделать это перед аудиторией, а Доктор — наилучшая аудитория, на какую он только может надеяться. Хотя странно, что он до сих пор ничего не попытался сделать, кроме того, что помахал перед лицом Доктора пурпурным кружевным бельём с кисточками. В сущности, всё, что Мастер делает даже вот сейчас, — это копается в сумке с одеждой… и он…

— Что ты делаешь? — спрашивает Доктор с искренним замешательством; Мастер триумфально выныривает из сумки и держит — совсем ничего — ничего, кроме…

На мгновение Доктор испытывает чистейший ужас, прежде чем Мастер проворно приклеивает кусочек пластыря Доктору на шею, а потом…

— Что это было? — Доктор задаёт вопрос, но не чувствует ни паники, ни даже любопытства. Только… удовлетворённость. Довольство, проникающее повсюду, и всё хорошо, _лучше_ , чем хорошо, настолько лучше, что его лицо изгибается в улыбке и он почти хочет рассмеяться. Мастер наблюдает за всем этим с величайшим интересом и тоже улыбается вместе с Доктором.

— Лучшее, что я мог сделать, — шепчет он. — Они сейчас очень популярны. Здесь дают бесплатные образцы. Как бы то ни было, Замешательства нет в продаже, а для Сна нужно врачебное предписание.

Доктор едва слышит его. Он различает слова, но они не имеют значения. Что бы он ни чувствовал сейчас, это невероятно; будто он состоит из безвредного света, кончики его пальцев прямо-таки покалывает от предвкушения. Он улыбается так широко, что от этого больно, и это прекрасно. Нет ничего неправильного, и ничто никогда больше не станет неправильным. Он понимает, что всё ещё полностью в сознании, ему хорошо известно, что Мастер только что прилепил какое-то синтезированное настроение на его шею над яремной веной и что он чувствует то, что чувствует, из-за того самого синтезированного настроения, но… Он судорожно хватает воздух ртом, стягивает с себя пластырь и рассматривает его. Он красноречиво болтается в его руке, маленький пластиковый квадрат с полумесяцем, а рядом с ним чёткими печатными буквами выведено — «Блаженство».

Он вспоминает, как слова послушницы Хейм о разорении, последовавшим за Блаженством, отдавались эхом в пустом зале сената, и в первый раз это воспоминание не ранит. Он поднимает взгляд.

— Скажи мне что-нибудь, — шепчет он, и выражение на лице Мастера, ждущее и голодное, не тревожит его ни капли. — Скажи мне что-нибудь ужасное, — и в глазах Мастера вспыхивает свет, и это абсолютно чудесно.

— Ты всегда будешь один, — тихо говорит Мастер. — Даже если мы оба проживём ещё тысячу лет, ты всегда будешь совершенно один, и в этом только твоя вина, и ничья больше.

Это всего лишь слова.

— Ещё что-нибудь, — шепчет Доктор. — Пожалуйста. Давай же. Ещё.

По лицу Мастера ползёт усмешка, понимание распространяется как пожар.

— Просто класс, — произносит он мягко и восхищённо. — Это хорошо, не правда ли? Не заботиться. Представь, если бы ты мог продлить это навсегда.

— Я не могу, — говорит Доктор. — Оно улетучится через несколько минут. — Но и это не тревожит его; будущее, в котором он не будет чувствовать то же, что сейчас, не связано с настоящим моментом. — Где мы?

Последнюю фразу вызвало открытие дверей лифта; снаружи низкий бетонный потолок и широкий коридор, в двадцати футах отсюда превращающийся в перекрёсток.

— Нижний уровень, — отвечает Мастер. — Лаборатории. Идём.

Доктор следует за ним по коридору, и ему всё ещё не нужно от мира ничего, кроме того, что происходит прямо сейчас, он всё ещё улыбается так, что лицо немного болит.

— Ты мог дать мне что-то другое, — комментирует он. — Забвение. Или… о, Скорбь. Они продают Скорбь? Для похорон и всякого такого?

— Доктор! — смеясь, говорит Мастер. — Если бы я дал тебе что-то подобное, ты не заметил бы совершенно никакой разницы.

Каким-то образом это просачивается.

Улыбка не колеблется, но в том, как Доктор отвечает, будто совершенно не осознавая, о чём было предыдущее обсуждение, есть что-то инстинктивное:

— Так зачем же ты сюда спустился?

Мастер прилагает все усилия и полностью игнорирует вопрос; кажется, он считал двери, и теперь толкает одну из них в конце коридора. Внутри Доктор видит лабораторию длиной в сотни футов, полную людей и гуманоидов в лабораторных халатах и защитных очках, работающих не покладая рук. На бетонных стенах выбита эмблема синтезированных настроений, полумесяц, а на передней стороне столов есть маленькое цифровое табло, на каждом указано определённое состояние: Сон, Пробуждение, Спокойствие, Счастье, Забвение, Память. Средства для облегчения истощения, скорби, бессонницы, больной нервной системы или ослабевающего ума. Это потрясающе умно; рассудком Доктор понимает, что это обман, что это неправильно, что это приведёт к ужасающе трагическому концу, но ему _всё равно_.

Он восторженно смеётся и следует за Мастером к последнему столу, обозначенному как «Блаженство», где Мастер разговаривает с женщиной в лабораторном халате, которая выглядит как официальное лицо. В то же мгновение он понимает, что упускает что-то жизненно важное, понимает, что не следовало оставлять Мастера одного даже на секунду, но ему всё равно, _всё равно_ , и чувствовать именно это всегда, наверное, было бы величайшим возможным блаженством.

— Хм-м, — произносит женщина в лабораторном халате, оценивающе глядя на него. — Как вы себя чувствуете, молодой человек?

— Что? Я? — Доктор улыбается ей. — Я чувствую себя превосходно. Потрясающе. Просто великолепно.

— Понятно, — говорит женщина и поворачивается к Мастеру. — Благодарю за совет, мистер Саксон, но, думаю, я могу увидеть результаты собственными глазами. Мы продолжим исследования.

Мастер улыбается.

— Как пожелаете, — негромко говорит он и поворачивается. — Отлично, Доктор, я закончил здесь.

— Что ты сделал? — спрашивает Доктор, пока они выходят из лаборатории и идут обратно по пахнущему плесенью коридору. Просто чтобы поддержать беседу. На самом деле, не имеет значения, что Мастер сделал. Если бы Мастер сказал, что отравил всю последнюю партию пластырей настроения, Доктор мог бы даже засмеяться.

Но Мастер говорит лишь:

— Мы просто беседовали.

В лифте они молчат; Доктор обнаруживает, что ему хотелось бы знать, что Мастер сказал той женщине, и ещё — почему ему вообще хочется это знать, когда это не имеет значения, а потом думает: «Но ведь имеет!». В его груди распускается раздражение, а затем злость, и жуткая тяжесть горя, и внезапный чистый ужас. Всё это время Доктор продолжает улыбаться, идеально имитируя сфабрикованное блаженство, и, когда они покидают атриум, он столь же идеально имитирует веселье и говорит:

— Обратно в ТАРДИС, да?

Мастер смотрит на него искоса и останавливается у фонтана, чья вода меняет цвет каждые несколько секунд в хитрой последовательности, сияя из-за неонового света позади.

— Да хватит, Доктор, — говорит он со слабой улыбкой. — Тот намёк на крик в твоей голове был первым прорывом сквозь белый шум, какой я только _слышал_.

— Тогда, — произносит Доктор низким, совсем чуть-чуть дрожащим голосом, его улыбка исчезает на глазах, — _что ты сказал той женщине_?

— Что Блаженство нужно будет выпускать в огромнейших масштабах, чтобы соответствовать спросу потребителей, — отвечает Мастер, глядя в какую-то фиксированную в нигде точку над плечом Доктора. — Что они могли бы стать невероятно богатыми или потерять всё, и что, наверное, это не стоит риска. Она никогда раньше не задумывалась о возможности стать невероятно богатой, знаешь?

Доктор с шипением вдыхает сквозь зубы.

— Хочешь сказать, это _ты_ ответственен за чуму?

Мастер бросает на него испепеляющий взгляд.

— Я не создаю вирусы. Я лишь использую то, что уже есть, — он улыбается. — В их разуме.

— Ты _не вправе_ , — говорит Доктор тихо и яростно.

— Но, Доктор, — Мастер качает головой, как если бы был недоволен медлительностью ученика, — ты уже видел последствия. Это всегда случается. Вот в чём прелесть путешествий во времени, не так ли? Приходится наблюдать окончания событий до их начала. Джек, например.

— Это не даёт тебе права!

— О, а я думаю, даёт. Или ты забыл, что у тебя было право подтолкнуть королеву Викторию к созданию Торчвуда? Или право сместить с должности Харриэт Джонс в самом _начале_ её Золотого века, потому что она использовала организацию, к созданию которой ты сам приложил руку? Говори что хочешь, Доктор. Всё, чего ты касаешься, изменяется; у тебя просто не хватает духу принять ответственность.

Доктор не бьёт его, потому что есть гораздо более тонкие и эффективные способы иметь с Мастером дело, и он никогда в жизни бы никого не ударил, но всё же был очень близок к этому.

— Но мы можем это остановить, — исступлённо говорит он. — Можем создать защитные механизмы, можем…

Рука мягко касается его груди.

— Доктор. Мы не можем. Ты знаешь, что случится, — и тихо цокает языком: — Ох, эти мерзкие парадоксы.

Он смотрит Мастеру в лицо, видит, что Мастер понимает его, и его охватывает страх. Он никогда к этому не привыкнет.

— Веди меня обратно в свою тюрьму, — говорит Мастер. — Я достаточно повеселился. Свяжи меня и накажи, как собирался.

Доктор сжимает зубы, берёт Мастера за локоть, и его рука — как ласковые оковы, — и начинает идти.

Спустя десять минут они снова в ТАРДИС; Доктор опять приковывает Мастера к колонне в консольной комнате, но это пустой, бессодержательный жест. Проверка сумки с одеждой показывает, что больше пластырей настроений в ней нет, и Доктор испытывает молчаливую благодарность. Он поднимается по лестнице и аккуратно развешивает покупки Мастера рядом со своими собственными костюмами; руки у него слегка дрожат. Он спускается обратно и молча садится рядом с Мастером. Мастер смотрит на него, а он глядит в пол, и чувствует на себе взгляд Мастера, будто это лазер, и не может подобрать слов. Ему больно — так много чувств втиснуто в его разум, что мозг регистрирует их лишь как ужасающую тянущую боль.

— Почему? — наконец спрашивает он. — Это же вообще не твой стиль — уничтожать население, — он поднимает взгляд на Мастера, видит на его лице абсолютное, пугающее понимание и зло говорит: — тебе же тогда некем будет править! Чего ты пытался добиться?

Мастер улыбается, протягивает руку и очень нежно касается щеки Доктора. Доктору едва удаётся не отшатнуться.

— Доктор, — выдыхает Мастер, — разве ты не видишь? Если ты не позволишь мне захватывать миры, тогда единственный, над кем я могу взять верх, — это _ты_.

Дрожа, он вскакивает на ноги. Мастер спокойно и пристально смотрит на него, в уголке его губ неприкрытый намёк на триумфальную улыбку.

— Ты думал, удержать меня будет просто, Доктор? — мягко спрашивает он. — Безопасно? Приятно? Ты думал, если я буду с тобой, это исцелит твои бедные, одинокие, повреждённые сердца? Не выйдет. Моё присутствие будет сплошным страданием. Это будет нелегко, это будет испытанием, и это _всегда_ , Доктор, будет нелёгким испытанием.

— Я знаю, — шепчет Доктор. — Мне всё равно.

— Лжец, — просто говорит Мастер. — Первый раунд за мной.

— Это не игра!

Мастер смеётся.

— Это всегда игра.

Доктор поворачивается, подходит к консоли, невидяще смотрит на все эти кнопки, рычаги, экраны и ручки, и ему хочется плакать. Хочется упасть на колени, взвыть сквозь слёзы, и чтобы Мастер держал его и говорил, что всё в порядке…

И, раз уж на то пошло, ему хочется, чтобы Галлифрей вернулся и каждый, кого он когда-либо знал, был счастлив и в безопасности, думает он яростно и тянет ручной тормоз, не устанавливая никакого курса. Не имеет значения, куда они отправляются — ему всё равно.


	2. 4х02: Призрачная мисс Ингрэм

## 

(Кардифф, Земля, 2009)

Перед тем, как Джек Харкнесс вновь встречает Марту Джонс, проходит около года с тех пор, как они попрощались.

Первое, что Джек говорит Марте:

— Большинство народу попадает сюда, разнося пиццу.

Первое, что Марта говорит Джеку:

— Разнося пиццу? Серьёзно?

— Ага, — подтверждает Джек.

— В ваше тайное убежище от правительства, — уточняет Марта.

На ней джинсовая куртка, широкие чёрные брюки, серый топ с большим вырезом и туфли на каблуках, и Джек думает — она выглядит красивее, чем когда-либо.

— Ага, — повторяет он. — Давай, познакомься с командой.

— Как, чёрт возьми, она сюда вошла? — интересуется Оуэн снизу, из операционной, где он вскрывает их последнюю находку. — У неё нет пиццы.

— Это Оуэн, — говорит Джек. — Марта Джонс — Оуэн Харпер. Оба врачи.

— Неужели, — Марта окидывает его беглым взглядом сверху вниз и поворачивается обратно к Джеку. По всей видимости, её не тревожит то, что Оуэн вскрывает инопланетянина; Джек приходит к заключению, что, вероятно, ему стоит просто порадоваться, что она никак это не комментирует. Несмотря на то, что это существо доказало свою значительную опасность, прежде чем они его убили, теперь, когда оно мертво, оно выглядит впечатляюще для вскрытого трупа инопланетянина.

— Ясно, — продолжает Марта, — что ж, кто ещё?

Джек видит гримасу на лице Оуэна за спиной у Марты — злое изумление тому, что она совершенно не обращает на него внимания, — но не слишком-то беспокоится: Марта вполне способна позаботиться о себе. Тем не менее, он тут же делает себе мысленную заметку тщательно приглядывать за Оуэном, пока Марта здесь.

Это, конечно, не первая подобная мысленная заметка, какую ему приходится делать. Все члены команды выведены из равновесия, и это совершенно понятно. С их точки зрения, в течение всего одной недели они практически наблюдали конец света, думали, что потеряли Джека навсегда, а потом Джек очнулся, только чтобы бросить их, были вызваны в Гималаи и вернулись, окончательно запутавшись, чтобы обнаружить с энтузиазмом ожидающего их Джека. Он уверен, что они едва ли теперь понимают, какие выводы о нём сделать после этого. Всё время, что они знают его, он был молчалив, эффективен и настолько дистанцирован, насколько только мог, и этому всегда была важная причина: он несёт за них ответственность. Может быть, раньше он так и считал, но у него было время подумать, и он пришёл к осознанию: дело не в ответственности, а в страхе. Если ты живёшь вечно, ты не захочешь привязываться к кому бы то ни было. Вот в чём была настоящая причина, но встретить Доктора снова — и провести год в цепях, думая обо всём, — что ж, это действительно может помочь человеку расширить границы восприятия.

Он никак не мог перестать задаваться вопросом о годе, которого не было. Выжил ли хоть кто-то из них. Он был по-настоящему чертовски рад, что они не помнят этот год.

— Это Тош, — говорит он, пересекая мостик, ведущий к компьютерному отделу. Марта следует за ним, её каблуки негромко стучат по решётке. — Тошико Сато. Тош, это Марта Джонс.

Тош переводит взгляд со своего компьютера на Марту и коротко улыбается ей.

— Здравствуй.

— Привет, — говорит Марта. — Так это к тебе я могу обратиться с вопросами о компьютерах?

— Да, — немного удивлённо отвечает Тош. — Ко мне или к Йанто. — Она смотрит на Джека: — Э-э, Джек?..

— Вообще-то, — говорит Джек с ухмылкой, — я понятия не имею, почему Марта здесь. Марта, почему ты здесь?

— Из-за вопросов о компьютерах, — несколько сухо отвечает Марта. — Но это не срочно, я бы предпочла познакомиться с остальными.

— Йанто и Гвен вышли купить еды, — объясняет Тош, новая улыбка мелькает у неё на губах. — Если хочешь, можем сейчас сделать, что тебе нужно, с компьютером, а потом можешь остаться у нас на обед.

— Да, — улыбается Марта, — да, хочу. — Она подходит к компьютерному столу и наклоняется к Тош. — В общем, есть несколько организаций, мне нужно, чтобы ты помогла мне просмотреть их. Я и сама пробовала, но… — Она поворачивается к Джеку и делает рукой беспомощный жест. Джек кривовато усмехается. — Ничего. Во всяком случае, ничего полезного. Я подумала, может, компьютеры секретного правительственного учреждения немного увеличили бы мои шансы.

— Верно, — говорит Тош, открывая с помощью клавиатуры поисковую программу. — Какие именно организации?

— Прайдонианские лаборатории, — отвечает Марта. — Раньше это были лаборатории Лазаруса, так что я ищу не это. Фонд Джона Кастера. Но ни один человек по имени Джон Кастер не связан с этим фондом, по крайней мере, ни один настоящий человек. Есть его фотографии, смешной такой парень, но я везде искала информацию об этом парне — и ничего. — Она достаёт листок бумаги из кармана куртки и кладёт на стол рядом с Тош. — Вот ещё несколько, но они могут и не иметь отношения к делу. — Тош передвигает свой стул, чтобы получше взглянуть на Марту, и Марта улыбается ей. — У меня есть пара теорий, но, насколько я понимаю, двух мест недостаточно, чтобы получить точные данные. Вот для чего остальные.

— Хорошо, — несколько озадаченно говорит Тош и начинает поиск. — Прайдонианские лаборатории раньше были лабораториями Лазаруса, это ты нашла… — Её пальцы порхают по клавиатуре, и на экране высвечиваются всё новые окна. — _«По причине полной неудачи исследование генетического кода, предпринятое Ричардом Лазарусом для увеличения продолжительности жизни, было отложено на неопределённый срок… Основатели Прайдонианских лабораторий надеются создать новое прекрасное будущее… Вновь могут быть проведены более тщательные предварительные исследования и контролируемые эксперименты, прежде чем начать проект, сопоставимый по масштабу с проектом Лазаруса… Несмотря на то, что финансирование от Саксона остановлено, спонсоры, в связи с…»_

— Стоп, — прерывает её Марта. Джек осознаёт, что весь напрягся, и наклоняется вперёд, заглядывая Тош через левое плечо с таким же пристальным вниманием, как Марта — через правое. — Кто эти спонсоры?

— Минутку, — произносит Тош, сосредоточенно наморщив лоб; несколько новых окон, взлом пароля — и она получает список.

— Вот, — показывает Марта, постукивая по экрану. — Люси Саксон.

— Жена того политика? — Тош в замешательстве скользит взглядом по их мрачным лицам. — Ну, это не слишком удивительно, разве нет? Мистер Саксон умирает и оставляет жене все деньги, полученные на его посту, — конечно же, она продолжит какую-то часть его работы…

— Можешь сделать перекрёстные ссылки? — спрашивает Марта. — Не знаю, найти информацию обо всех тех организациях из моего списка и посмотреть, спонсирует ли Люси Саксон что-то ещё?

— Конечно.

— Но я не понимаю, — шепчет Джек, наблюдая за работой Тош. — Она ужасно выглядела в конце. И произнесла его имя вместе с нами.

— Я знаю, — хмурится Марта. — Но в первую очередь имеет смысл задать вопрос, почему она вообще вышла замуж за Саксона? Может, ему не нужен был «Архангел», чтобы её обработать. Док… — Джек бросает предупреждающий взгляд, и она, вздрогнув, резко замолкает, а потом говорит более осторожно: — Он рассказывал, что Саксон всегда обладал способностью гипнотизировать. Что, если он что-то с ней сделал?

— Хотите, чтобы я поискала и сеть «Архангел» тоже? — спрашивает Тош и оборачивается. — Прости, Марта, есть ещё только одна вещь, в связи с которой упоминается имя миссис Саксон.

Марта хмурится.

— Ты уверена?

— Только Прайдонианские лаборатории и более недействующая сеть «Архангел», — говорит Тош и смотрит на Джека. Перед тем, как они развеяли все пятнадцать спутников по ветру, Джек дал команде достаточно точное объяснение о том, что «Архангел» — спутниковая гипнотическая сеть, с помощью которой людям пытались промывать мозги, что это инопланетное вмешательство, но так и не рассказал ни о природе инопланетного вмешательства, ни о том, для чего именно нужно было промывание мозгов. Конечно, вся команда подумала тогда, что Джек поделился всем, что знал, но Тош не глупа, она уловила, что здесь кроется нечто большее, чем Джек изначально рассказал. Тем не менее, она говорит лишь: — Я могу сделать перекрёстные ссылки по именам людей, которые вносят вклад в финансирование Прайдонианских лабораторий, посмотрим, будут ли совпадения.

— Да, — вздыхает Марта. — Это было бы великолепно.

— А почему ты вообще этим заинтересовалась? — тихо спрашивает Джек, наблюдая, как жужжит компьютер Тош, проводя поиск.

— Моя сестра, — отвечает Марта. — Тиш. Она обычно работает секретаршей, всякое такое, ей это всё нравится, — и иногда занимается пиаром, организовывает светские мероприятия. И дело в том, что за последний год у неё было две работы за четыре дня. — Джек изучает Марту взглядом, и она саркастично улыбается. — Угадай, за какие четыре дня.

— М-да. — Джек задумывается на мгновение; она неотрывно смотрит на него. Он не знал, что она больше не путешествует по вселенной, пока не получил этим утром звонок. _«Я написала Доктору сообщение,_ — сказала тогда Марта. — _Он дал мне номер. Глупо с моей стороны, что я не попросила его раньше»_. Джек не удивлён, что Марта больше не с Доктором — тут нечему удивляться, учитывая присутствие Мастера, — но он не ожидал, что она всё ещё может связаться с ним. Хотя, если оглянуться назад, это девушка, которая спасла мир. По мнению Джека, наименьшее, что Доктор мог сделать, — это позволить ей иногда присылать ему сообщения.

— Итак, — говорит он, — где она работала?

— Глава пиар-отдела в лабораториях Лазаруса, — мрачно отвечает Марта, — а потом — дом №10 по Даунинг-стрит, хотя, когда её принимали туда, они весьма абстрактно всё формулировали. Вроде как Саксон сказал ей — всё, что она должна делать, это стоять тут и выглядеть милой. Так Тиш мне пересказала.

Джек замечает, какое у Марты выражение лица, и понимает, что она желает Мастеру смерти с той же силой, что и он. Но вслух он говорит лишь:

— Ну а что она делала с тех пор?

— Сменила несколько мест работы, — говорит Марта. — Все они в моём списке. Но сохранить ей не удалось ни одну. Это странно, это… В одном месте она работала в отделе управления персоналом, и однажды в конце рабочего дня, когда она собирала вещи, у неё обыскали сумку и просмотрели все телефонные контакты. В другом месте прямо в её отделе установили бомбу. В фонде Кастера постоянно прослушивали все её телефонные звонки, даже когда она всего лишь выполняла работу секретаря. А самое интересное из всего этого — её кучу раз приглашали на собеседования и задавали странные вопросы. Никак не связанные ни с пиаром, ни с администрированием, ничего такого. И после этого, естественно, на работу не принимали. Тиш уже на грани нервного срыва, поэтому я попробовала разобраться в этом, но все эти организации производят впечатление совершенно нормальных. — Она пожимает плечами. — Я подумала, что теперь стоит обратиться к вам, ребята.

— Как насчёт тебя? — спрашивает Джек. — С тобой никто не пытался так обращаться? С другими членами твоей семьи?

— У всех стабильная работа, — вновь пожимает плечами Марта. — Ничего необычного. — Впервые за последние минуты она снова улыбается: — а меня пригласили в одну из больниц в центре Лондона, как только я сдала экзамены.

Джек смеётся.

— Фантастика!

— Готово! — вклинивается Тош.

Они снова окружают монитор.

— Единственный человек, спонсирующий каждую из этих организаций, — произносит Тош, обводя имя на экране, — это мисс Розамунд Ингрэм. Слышали о ней когда-нибудь?

И Марта, и Джек беспомощно качают головами.

— Оуэн! — зовёт Джек. — Ты когда-либо слышал о ком-нибудь по имени Розамунд Ингрэм?

Оуэн поднимается из операционной, стягивая латексные перчатки.

— Нет, — говорит он. — Кто это, маленькая старая леди с радиоактивными кошками?

— Возможно, она по-настоящему богатая старая леди, — говорит Джек. — Тош, проведи общий поиск, ладно?

Тош кивает; стук клавиш заглушается скрипом, когда открывается круглая дверь главного входа. Входят Гвен и Йанто, нагруженные пакетами с едой в картонных коробках. Джек представляет всех друг другу: «Гвен Купер — Марта Джонс. Марта Джонс — Йанто, тоже Джонс». Гвен улыбается Марте радостно, а Йанто — слегка сдержанно, а через пять минут все они сидят за столом в той комнате, что считается кухней, и едят китайские пельмени. Гвен и Оуэн втягивают друг друга в недолгую борьбу за кисло-сладкий соус, и Гвен побеждает, поэтому Оуэн поворачивается к Марте.

— Как ты всё-таки вошла? — спрашивает он.

— Через крышу, — сообщает Марта. Члены команды таращат на неё глаза. Джеку становится смешно, когда он замечает, что она выглядит так, будто в какой-то степени наслаждается их изумлением. — Видите ли, ваш каменный подъёмник работает в обе стороны, — продолжает она, прежде чем тишина слишком затягивается. — Мне показалось странным, что в Кардиффе есть участки, которые попросту не хотелось замечать, — она улыбается Джеку. — Как ты вообще сделал тот фильтр восприятия?

— Эм-м, — тянет Джек, чью голову неожиданно заполняют видения непредвиденных последствий визита Марты. — Он здесь уже был. Не я его сделал.

Марта поднимает брови, но меняет тему.

— Итак, ребята, Джек рассказывал мне, что вы в прошлом году побывали в Гималаях. И как там? Ни разу там не была.

 _«Ага, одно из немногочисленных мест во вселенной, где ты ни разу не была»_ , — думает Джек, испытывая прилив симпатии.

— Холодно, — говорит Оуэн.

— Но красиво, — добавляет Тош. — Нам в порядке частной информации намекнули на проблемы в Тибете.

Марта морщит лоб.

— Но я не понимаю. Я думала, только Британия в юрисдикции Торчвуда.

— Технически — да, — говорит Оуэн, — но там случился выброс из нашего рифта. Кардиффского. И там не было никого, кто знает, как с этим справиться.

— Вот только оказалось, что на самом деле там ничего не случилось, — вставляет Гвен. — Передашь рис, Йанто? Спасибо. Просто непонятный старинный храм и куча зацепок, которые никуда не привели.

— Зацепок? — переспрашивает Марта.

— Как квест или что-то вроде того, — Оуэн брезгливо кривится. — Все эти странные тибетские манускрипты, Тош прогнала их через наши дешифраторы, но они напереводили полную чушь.

— «Следуйте по бесконечной дороге», — приводит пример Тош. — Там было много информации о мандалах, священных кольцах и тайном знании, но инопланетян мы так и не нашли.

— И тогда вы просто вернулись сюда, — грустно улыбается Марта. — Должно быть, приятный маленький отпуск получился.

Кажется, никто не знает, как это прокомментировать, а у Джека необъяснимо сжимает горло. Но и он не чувствует необходимости что-то сказать.

— Я испёк пирог, — тихо говорит Йанто. — Он, наверное, уже достаточно остыл. Хотите, я…

— Нет-нет, я схожу, — прерывает его Джек, вставая. — В холодильнике?

Йанто кивает.

Джек выходит из комнаты, за ним захлопывается дверь. Пирог лежит на верхней полке и выглядит чудесно. «Да здравствует Йанто», — думает Джек и возвращается к двери, где останавливается. В комнате всё ещё царит глухая тишина.

«Так, вот оно», — думает Джек, и, разумеется, уже через пару секунд слышит голос Гвен:

— Откуда ты его знаешь?

— Джека? — слегка удивляется Марта. — Я… с другом проезжала мимо. Моим и Джека другом. Джек какое-то время не виделся с ним, и поэтому решил отправиться с нами.

Оуэн фыркает.

— От тебя толку не добьёшься, совсем как от него. Не будь такой скрытной. Поделись с нами.

— Но Джек вам не рассказал, — уже тише говорит Марта (Джеку приходится прислониться к стене и очень сильно прислушиваться). — Это его история, не моя. Джек — мой друг; это всё.

— Ладно, — говорит Оуэн. — Приятно знать, что иногда Джек _просто дружит_ с людьми.

— Ты имеешь в виду флирт? — прохладно уточняет Марта. — Это его способ быть дружелюбным.

«В точку», — думает Джек и заходит в комнату.

— Чей способ быть дружелюбным?

Марта чуть прикусывает щёки, смотрит, подняв бровь, на Оуэна, потом отвечает:

— Оуэна. Он по-настоящему отличный собеседник.

— Мы спрашивали о тебе, — Оуэн смотрит на Джека снизу вверх тяжёлым взглядом. — И о том, почему ты никогда не раскрываешь нам ни малейшей, чёрт возьми, частички информации. Где тебя носило в ту неделю? Только очнулся — и тут же _пропал_ , нам пришлось ехать в проклятые Гималаи без тебя, а ты, судя по всему, где-то развлекался с мисс Джонс и неким _другом_ …

— Оуэн, — спокойно произносит Джек, и Оуэн умолкает.

Йанто молча нарезает пирог и раздаёт всем по куску. С минуту никто не двигается. Потом Марта аккуратно кладёт вилку на край бумажной тарелки и говорит, рассматривая собственные ладони:

— Почему ты никогда не рассказывал им, Джек?

— Торчвуд регистрирует и классифицирует пришельцев, — говорит Джек. — Если они обладают достаточно продвинутыми технологиями, официальная политика заключается в том, чтобы задержать пришельца или пришельцев для допроса и конфисковать всю их технику для изучения Торчвудом.

Марта широко раскрывает глаза.

— Но ты не стал бы…

— Погоди, так ваш друг — _пришелец_? — требовательно спрашивает Оуэн.

— Да, — веско произносит Джек и выдыхает. _«Дайте мне сил»._ — Мы говорим о Докторе.

Джек замечает, как Тош смотрит на него, и на её лице мелькает шок.

— Минутку, — говорит она, — но я же его встречала — я тогда проводила экспертный анализ той штуки, что врезалась в Биг Бен, — это есть в моём резюме, Джек, ты знаешь, — но меня же поэтому и наняли, и я встречала его!

— Класс, — говорит Оуэн, яростно вонзая вилку в пирог. — Гвен тоже поэтому наняли, а, Джек? Видит Бог, она ни на что больше не годится.

Марта встаёт, ножки её стула скрежещут по бетонному полу.

— Вы покинете эту комнату прямо сейчас, мистер Харпер.

Оуэн немного задирает подбородок и оценивающе смотрит не неё.

— Нет, спасибо, — говорит он. — Думаю, я останусь.

— _Сейчас же_ , — повторяет Марта со стальными нотками в голосе.

Несколько секунд Оуэн вертит вилку в руках. Джек задерживает дыхание так, что почти задыхается.

— Прости, Гвен, — бубнит Оуэн.

Она не удостаивает его взгляда.

— Кто такой Доктор, Джек? — спрашивает она.

Марта медленно опускается на свой стул. Джек вспоминает, что если не хочет упасть и очнуться с пульсирующей головной болью, то, вероятно, следует дышать.

— Пришелец, — отвечает он. — Один… из последних в своём роде. Гуманоид. Может путешествовать во времени.

— Думаю, иногда он спасает мир, — вставляет Тош.

— Он спас… — неожиданно произносит Йанто, слегка краснея, когда все поворачиваются к нему. — В Кэнари-Уорф. Он… пытался вывести всех оттуда.

По выражению лица Марты — какая-то странная смесь удивления, грусти и понимания — Джек догадывается: она не знала этой детали раньше. Тем не менее, она ничего не говорит, поэтому после паузы Джек продолжает: 

— Да, именно это он и делает. И мы пару раз сталкивались друг с другом. В прошлый раз Марта тоже была с ним. Так мы и познакомились.

Марта улыбается всем через стол.

— Я, между прочим, не пришелец, — говорит она. — Полностью человек, клянусь.

Снова тишина.

— Может, посмотрим, готовы ли результаты поиска? — предлагает Тош.

— Да, мне нравится мысль. — Марта опять встаёт и выходит из комнаты вслед за Тош. Джек по очереди смотрит на Йанто, Гвен и Оуэна, а потом говорит: — Оуэн, ты сегодня дежурный по уборке. Пошли, ребята, посмотрим, что нашла Тош.

Они выходят, и Джек уже почти оказывается у двери, но тут Оуэн хватает его за руку, разворачивает, пристально смотрит на него и говорит тихо и жёстко:

— Джек, это было не так уж неуместно, и ты это знаешь. Ты нанял Гвен просто потому, что она тебе понравилась…

— Лучше остановись прямо сейчас. — Джек стряхивает с себя руку Оуэна. — Не сегодня, Оуэн. Убери чёртову посуду.

На лице Оуэна мелькает какая-то незатихающая боль, и Джек задаётся вопросом: проклятье, сколько ещё раз Оуэна потребуется простить? Ровно столько, сколько нужно, если он никогда больше не выстрелит в Джека с искренним намерением убить, решает он. Оуэну можно простить множество неприятных вещей.

— Просто убери эту посуду, — более мягко повторяет он.

Напряжение в линии плеч Оуэна не исчезает, но он кивает и принимается за уборку.

Джек догоняет остальных и обнаруживает, что Тош выглядит разочарованной, Марта — ликующей, а Гвен и Йанто — скорее всего, сбитыми с толку.

— Должно же было найтись хоть _что-нибудь_! — говорит Тош. — Даже если это имя — фальшивка, должны быть какие-то следы, такие как история операций. Нет _ничего_ вне этих организаций. Розамунд Ингрэм не существует.

— Может, данные зашифрованы, — предполагает Марта. — Ну или кто-то был небрежен и не потрудился создать для этого имени предысторию. Но мне кажется, это сообщение.

— Сообщение какого рода? — спрашивает Гвен.

— Понятия не имею, — Марта слегка поднимает брови, обдумывая то, что видит на экране. — Но тот, кто проявляет такую беззаботность, очевидно, хочет, чтобы его нашли.

— Некоторые крайне подозрительные люди вроде тебя, — Джек кладёт руку на её плечо, и она улыбается. — Так ты получила то, чего хотела?

— Думаю, да, — отвечает Марта. — Мне, пожалуй, стоит вернуться в Лондон к вечеру.

— Уверена? Это займёт несколько часов. К чему такая спешка? — спрашивает Джек, однако следует за Мартой к подъёмнику.

— У меня завтра свидание, — улыбается Марта, вставая на платформу. Джек встаёт рядом. Она улыбается Тош, Йанто и Гвен. — Кстати, спасибо за обед. Приятно было познакомиться со всеми вами.

— Свидание, да? — говорит Джек, пока они поднимаются. — Кто этот счастливый… парень, так ведь?

— Том Миллиган, — улыбается Марта. — Мастер убил его прямо передо мной. — Она окидывает Джека взглядом. — Всё началось с того, что я позвонила ему, чтобы убедиться, что он жив, и — помнишь, меня пригласили работать в больницу? Он тоже там работает — педиатром.

Джек смеётся.

— Вот это да!

Каменная платформа достигает поверхности, и он протягивает руку Марте; вместе они шагают в опускающиеся сумерки. Она продолжает улыбаться, и Джек напоминает себе: очевидно, она встречается с Томом Миллиганом, и ей, скорее всего, не понравится, если он поцелует её, поэтому он спрашивает:

— Да, как это ты сумела связаться с Доктором? В смысле, чтобы достать мой номер.

Улыбка Марты превращается в настоящую усмешку.

— У меня был его номер. Я могу позвонить ему, в каком бы уголке вселенной он ни оказался.

Джек недолго раздумывает, не позволить ли себе почувствовать ужасную ревность, а потом решает, что оно того не стоит; если он будет жить вечно, то определённо когда-нибудь снова столкнётся с Доктором.

— Ну и как он?

— Не знаю, — признаётся Марта. — Я подумала, лучше дать ему немного времени, понимаешь?.. Поэтому просто написала сообщение, попросила твой номер — и в ответ получила только номер. Надеюсь, что он в порядке.

— Он всегда в порядке, — говорит Джек, чтобы подбодрить её.

На это заявление Марта улыбается ему слишком уж понимающе.

— Как и мы.

Джек смеётся.

— Вот это по-нашему!

— Слушай, — говорит Марта, — если явятся какие-нибудь инопланетяне, позвони мне. Могу высказать своё профессиональное мнение.

— Ты точно не хочешь работать с нами? — уточняет Джек.

— Не-а, — отвечает Марта. — Мне нравится быть доктором.

— Миру всегда нужно как можно больше докторов, — соглашается Джек.

— Ну тогда увидимся, Джек, — Марта тянется к нему и ласково сжимает его руки. У неё тёплые и сухие ладони, и Джек знает, что будет безумно по ней скучать и, может, позвонит ей на следующей же неделе, умоляя забыть о Томе Миллигане и пойти на свидание с ним, только чтобы услышать, как она посмеётся над ним за подобное предложение.

Он наблюдает, как она уходит в сторону парковки, и возвращается в штаб, улыбаясь.


	3. 4х03: Квантовая комната

## 

(Кигкривуй, тета Эридана, 27003957)

Это холодный, опустевший мир.

Звезда, красный гигант, угрюмо висит в небе, окрашивая всё вокруг в оранжевый оттенок, напоминающий кровь. Небо тёмно-синее, прохладный ветер свистит в оранжевато-сером вереске. ТАРДИС рандомно выбрала это место: на консоли написано — Кигкривуй, год приблизительно 27004000, плюс-минус пару веков. Всё это место, по-видимому, давно заброшено. Судя по слабой реакции Доктора на данные, выведенные ТАРДИС на экран, по тому, как он с любопытством шагает сквозь вереск, он никогда не слышал об этой планете раньше и уж точно не бывал здесь.

Мастер бывал.

Так случилось, что он побывал в этом месте году эдак в 100000, задолго до Войны Времени, до того, как закончился первый цикл его регенераций, вскоре после того, как он начал называть себя Мастером в своих мыслях. Тогда свет был желтее, а планета — гораздо холоднее, всё было покрыто лёгкой снежной пылью. Тогда здесь не рос вереск. Кигкри обогревали свои маленькие каменные города, используя горячие потоки под поверхностью планеты, и, хотя их технологии были в лучшем случае примитивны, они не удивились появлению Мастера, более того, опустив уши в знак вежливости, улыбнулись, когда Мастер предложил им некоторые технологические усовершенствования. Они объяснили Мастеру, что видели, какое разрушение могут повлечь за собой эти технологии, а когда он спросил их, откуда они знают, у них поднялись уши, они немного нервно защёлкали, и, наконец, один из них сказал: «Покажите ему Священную залу».

Мастер никогда не забудет, что увидел там.

Он безмятежно следует за Доктором, шаги хрустят на песке. Его ноги ещё не привыкли к странным туфлям, что ему одолжил Доктор, но эта грязно-белая тряпичная обувь гораздо лучше подходит для здешней почвы, чем его отполированные чёрные туфли, поэтому он не предъявляет претензий. Поодаль он видит низкие, напоминающие улей холмы — всё, что осталось от города кигкри; он не удивлён: Священная зала кигкри, насколько он понимает, вечна, как они и полагали, и навсегда сохранит материальные очертания. _Непреложный_ факт.

— В порядке любопытства, — говорит он, приблизившись к Доктору, — у тебя есть хоть малейшее представление, куда ты идёшь?

— Просто исследую, — отвечает Доктор, прищурившись, чтобы рассмотреть каменные ульи. — Кроме нас, тут нет никого живого, но ТАРДИС получила некоторые забавные данные об энергии, — он оборачивается и улыбается Мастеру. — Может быть интересно.

Невероятно, думает Мастер. Доктор был один так долго, что почти забыл, как правильно ограждать свои мысли, и последствия этого умопомрачительны. То, что Мастеру удаётся услышать, состоит лишь из белого шума и случайных всплесков чистого страдания, но там есть и кое-что ещё, яркие вспышки — невозможно понять, чего: это не вполне вожделение и не вполне надежда, Мастер никак не может распознать, что же это. В любом случае поразительно, насколько он _почти_ готов сломить сопротивление Доктора, но никак не может сделать это. Если бы только Доктор перестал прощать его, если бы только сдался на один _миг_ …

— Какого рода данные об энергии? — спрашивает он.

— Необычные флуктуации в пространстве-времени. — Доктор чуть ускоряет шаг. Очевидно, необычные флуктуации в пространстве-времени придают ему бодрости. — Квантовая ерунда.

— Доктор, — Мастер внезапно хватает его за рукав плаща, и Доктор поворачивается к нему, вздрогнув. Мастер смеривает его предельно презрительным взглядом. — Я не один из твоих человечков. Я могу _чувствовать_ «необычные флуктуации в пространстве-времени».

Как ни странно, Доктор останавливается и замирает на месте.

— О, — сглатывает он. — Верно.

— Какая _именно_ квантовая _ерунда_?

Доктор делает вдох и очень быстро произносит:

— Что-то здесь играет с вероятностями n-пространства. ТАРДИС определила это как нечто, достигающее бесконечного числа преобразований, но _ограниченное_ ; вот только матрицы вероятностей ужасно размыты, и, если разрушение продолжится, некоторые из преобразований просочатся в эту реальность.

Мастер делает шумный вдох. Очевидно, несколько тысяч лет заметно изменили безопасность Священной залы кигкри — хотя безопасность сама по себе относительна. Возможно, одна из вероятностей уничтожила и самих кигкри; неудивительно, но всё равно печально. Может, они и были абсолютно бесполезны на фоне великой структуры вселенной, но они были умными хранителями. И отвратительно пушистыми.

— Они называли это своей Священной залой, — говорит он, почти столь же шокированный тем, что сказал это вслух, как и Доктор. Хотя Доктор явно учится, потому что шок на его лице тут же превращается в настороженность.

— Ты бывал здесь раньше, — произносит Доктор.

— Очень давно, — мягко отвечает Мастер и начинает идти дальше.

— Так что делает их… священная зала?

Втягивает тебя и разделяет на части. Показывает, что могло бы быть и что ещё может быть. Искушает тебя безжалостно. _Изменяет_ вещи.

«Изменяет вещи», — думает Мастер, и его пульс ускоряется.

— Она предлагает возможности, — тихо говорит он, едва ли громче похрустывающего звука их шагов по крошащейся земле. — Если бы это просочилось в реальность… _Каждому_ были бы предложены возможности. Наверное, хватило бы тридцати секунд, чтобы вселенная обрушилась.

Доктор мгновение раздумывает об этом; потом его лицо освещает улыбка.

— В таком случае время спасать вселенную.

Мастер издаёт стон. _«Спаси себя, спаси чёртов мир»_ , — думает он, но, может быть, в этом нет необходимости. Если предложить ему правильную возможность… Он безмолвно следует за Доктором на вершину холма, и наконец они добираются до туннелей, ведущих под город. Из тёмного дверного проёма разливается холод. Доктор, как и следовало ожидать, достаёт из кармана плаща маленький фонарик и светит им вниз, во мрак: гладкий камень погружается в черноту. Они отправляются вниз, к сердцу города, ступая осторожно — камень потёртый и скользкий, неверный шаг может послать их в скольжение, лишённое всякого достоинства. Мастер с затаённой мелочной мстительностью испытывает надежду, что Доктор оступится. Он бы посмеялся.

Они идут вдоль тёмного туннеля, где раздаётся эхо (туннель со временем становится горизонтальным, но воздух не теплеет; горячие потоки, несомненно, исчезли, что тоже могло объяснить отсутствие кигкри), и спустя минут десять оба резко останавливаются. Ощущение, будто покалывает кончики пальцев, будто в разуме загорается свет и на грани слышимости шепчут голоса, и на один пугающий момент барабаны в голове Мастера бьют совершенно оглушительно. Некоторое время они стоят перед тянущейся в обе стороны каменной стеной.

— Как это работает? — шёпотом спрашивает Доктор. Он сам мог бы понять это за одно мгновение, но всё равно _спрашивает_. Мастер едва успевает вовремя сдержать вспышку отвращения; он вонзает ногти глубоко в ладони и с трудом удерживается, чтобы не толкнуть Доктора прямо сквозь стену.

— Нужно пройти сквозь неё, — говорит он. — Просто пройти прямо внутрь.

— Нет, — Доктор оборачивается, чтобы внимательно посмотреть на него, фонарик подсвечивает его лицо снизу и заставляет глаза странно блестеть. — Как это _работает_? Сколько людей нужно, чтобы настроить её? Если мы оба шагнём внутрь, не взорвётся ли тут всё? Что происходит, когда выбирают одну из возможностей? Почему…

Мастер протягивает руку вперёд, и Доктор резко умолкает. Мастер на миг прикрывает глаза от восторга, что Доктор ему подчинился, но говорит довольно спокойно:

— Насколько я понимаю, Священную залу использовали как метод наблюдения. Кигкри рассказали мне, что первый из них, кто использовал её — кто нашёл её, она не была построена, — решил делать это осторожно. Ему повезло, правда? — Мастер глядит на каменную плоскость и хмурится. — Они сказали мне… Им было позволено посещать квантовую комнату только парами. Смотреть должны оба: один выбирает, другой преобразует. Чтобы было кому сказать «нет», если выбор покажется опасным.

— Умно, — шепчет Доктор, поднимая брови. — Но больше никого из них не осталось.

— И, поскольку некому выбирать, стабильность нарушается, — продолжает Мастер. — Ну, навскидку. Или же тут просто треснуло энергетическое поле, и мы вот-вот умрём, — усмехается он.

— А когда возможность выбрана?.. — спрашивает Доктор, игнорируя последнюю фразу.

— Она становится реальностью, как я понимаю, — говорит Мастер. — Многие открытия кигкри сделали в этой комнате. Центральное отопление. То изумительно вкусное ярко-синее блюдо — жаль, что их больше нет, вот бы ещё раз его попробовать.

— То есть мы должны будем сделать её стабильной, — произносит Доктор. — Отказываться от каждого из выборов, пока не найдём правильный.

Мастер слегка кривит губы.

— Ну и кто же будет выбирать, а кто посредничать?

Доктор бросает на него взгляд.

— Я выберу, — говорит он так, будто это совершенно очевидно. — А ты, поскольку не хочешь конца вселенной, когда я найду способ сделать эту штуку стабильной, позволишь выбору воплотиться.

— И ты доверишься мне?

Доктор неотрывно смотрит на него, его подбородок приподнят, он крайне серьёзен.

— Я должен, — отвечает он.

Вместе они проходят сквозь стену, которая сначала сопротивляется их движению, как камень, потом как резина, а в конце — как мягкий клей, прежде чем поддаётся. Некоторое время они стоят в пыльной тёмной пещере; потом Доктор достаёт фонарик. Тьма. Бой барабанов сливается с ритмом пульса Мастера, ему слышно, как Доктор дышит рядом спокойно и размеренно. Медленно, словно бы очень далеко отсюда, источник света мерцает и сверкает, будто живой. Спустя мгновение за ним следует другой, и ещё один, и ещё, они пламенеют всё больше, как далёкие звёзды, вот только огоньки разбросаны в совершенно случайном порядке, даже под ними, но на полу ничего нет. Мастер чувствует, как уверенно его ступни покоятся ни на чём; он таймлорд, и это не дезориентирует его, но и не прибавляет удобства. Появляется всё больше досаждающих огоньков, их количество растёт экспоненциально, пока не становится скорее светло, чем темно. В какой-то момент Мастер бросает быстрый взгляд на лицо Доктора: его рот слегка приоткрыт в подобии улыбки, в глазах чистое изумление, и Мастер едва успевает подумать, как это красиво, прежде чем ослепительно белый свет полностью лишает его зрения, и…

Они стоят на окраинной земной улице двадцать первого века, справа от Мастера ТАРДИС, слева — кирпичный дом. На Докторе синий костюм, он потрясённо смотрит на Марту Джонс.

— Заходи, выпьем чаю, — предлагает Марта.

— Что?

— Чай, — повторяет Марта. — Мама правда хочет поблагодарить тебя как следует.

— Но мы… у нас уже был такой разговор, — с трудом произносит Доктор. Мастер слегка улыбается. Он вспоминает полнейшее замешательство. Вспоминает, каково это — не вполне понимать, где ты, каково испытывать странное чувство дежавю, оглядываясь по сторонам, словно кто-то _определённый_ рассматривает тебя… да, именно это Доктор сейчас и делает, его взгляд невидяще огибает Мастера. Ещё Мастер вспоминает, что он тогда выбрал, и помнит, как кигкри, трепеща ушами от ужаса, выставили его из залы, а потом и со своей планеты так быстро и вежливо, как только смогли.

— А у меня этот разговор впервые, — улыбается Марта. — А что, у таймлордов бывает дежавю?

— Нет, — отвечает Доктор. — Я… у меня нет времени на визит.

— Ладно, — пожимает плечами Марта, и сцена превращается в белое ничто.

Интересно, думает Мастер. Кигкри сказали кое-что ещё: поскольку возможности бесконечны, зала сперва предлагает вероятности. Копается в твоей голове, находит, чего ты хочешь, показывает эти возможности прежде менее важных. Интересно.

Проявляется новая сцена: ТАРДИС, всё вокруг в беспорядке. Всё это место пропитано отголосками недавней регенерации, будто под ногтями Мастера и под веками корица и медь. Светловолосая девушка цепляется за консоль.

— Но что случилось с Джеком? — спрашивает она.

По лицу Доктора пробегает смущение, но он всё ещё в таком же беспорядке, как и ТАРДИС, и тут же отмахивается от вопроса.

— Ему нужно было остаться и восстановить Землю!

Всё рассеивается.

«Старайся лучше», — мысленно говорит зале Мастер в раздражении, но, когда проявляется следующая сцена, Роуз Тайлер всё ещё здесь, стоит перед ТАРДИС и смотрит вверх. Сейчас ночь, с небес сыплет мелкий дождь из пепла. Мастер незаметно улыбается. О, то Рождество было идеальным. Когда он переключает своё внимание на Доктора, тот смотрит на Роуз со смущением и болью во взгляде.

К его изумлению, эта реальность начинает уплотняться вокруг них.

— Нет, — рычит Мастер. — Что бы он сейчас ни выбирал, я не дозволяю это.

Доктор вздыхает, тянется вперёд, берёт Роуз Тайлер за руку, и тут сцена превращается в белую пустоту. Потом…

Всё вокруг кроваво-красное, иссушённое жаром, и, к абсолютнейшему изумлению Мастера, они стоят в Паноптиконе. То есть он стоит, а Доктор оказывается на полу на четвереньках и дрожит как безумный. В его облике есть некая неопределённость: у него те же руки, лицо и волосы, что были, когда он вошёл в квантовую комнату, но осанка другая, одежда совершенно не та. На грани слышимости — крики и взрывы. И… Мастер поворачивается посмотреть, на что так неотрывно глядит Доктор, и видит Око Гармонии.

— Ты не мог, — выдыхает он.

Но, безусловно, это абсолютно потрясающе: к этому времени сам Мастер сбежал, Скаро была распылена на обуглившуюся пыль, а Император далеков предпринял полномасштабное наступление прямиком на сам Галлифрей. Таймлорды — немыслимо! — терпели поражение. Это было уже после того, как Мастер скрылся — украл арку хамелеона и ТАРДИС и сбежал в конец вселенной, туда, где ни далекам, ни таймлордам не пришло бы в голову искать его. Он отказывался, чтобы его снова использовали. А тем временем Доктор был здесь, под Цитаделью, приходя к понимаю: вселенная, где таймлорды мертвы, гораздо лучше вселенной, которую контролируют далеки.

Он в восхищении опускается на колени рядом с Доктором. Камни пола раскалены чуть ли не докрасна. У Доктора сжаты зубы, его глаза слишком ярки, весь он будто в почти невыносимой агонии, и в этот раз у Мастера _достаточно_ времени, чтобы оценить эту красоту, ведь момент длится и длится, не начиная затвердевать, потому что Доктор ещё не решил.

Мастер с неотчётливым удивлённым волнением понимает: если Доктор решит позволить войне пойти по другому пути, он это не остановит.

Но Доктор опускает дрожащую руку в карман и достаёт нечто до нелепого простое — ручную гранату, сделанную в ранний период Войны для боёв мелких подразделений. Граната могла бы искривить временное поле в радиусе десяти футов, замораживая жертву в фиксированном моменте. А ещё с её помощью вполне можно, думает Мастер, полностью дестабилизировать структуру чёрной дыры и запросто взорвать целую планету и каждую флотилию далеков, что её окружает. Одно долгое, ужасное мгновение Доктор неотрывно глядит на ручную гранату. Потом выдёргивает чеку и бросает гранату в Око Гармонии.

Всё становится белым.

Они оказываются на ветреном, покрытом гравием склоне скалы над просторной равниной, усыпанной обломками снарядов, и Доктор медленно идёт к нему, напоминающий загнанную в угол собаку.

— Оружие, оружие, всегда одно только оружие, — говорит Доктор.

Мастеру требуется некоторое время, чтобы осознать, что Доктор что-то держит на вытянутых руках, и он наверняка говорит именно об этом.

— Всё, что ты делаешь, — продолжает Доктор, — только говоришь и говоришь.

— Что? — переспрашивает Мастер.

— Но после всех этих лет, — продолжает Доктор, — после стольких трагедий — я всегда знал их величайший секрет. Я знаю тебя.

«Это не _так_ должно работать», — вспоминает Мастер. Наблюдатель никогда не включается в сценарий, _никогда_.

— Взорвав эти корабли, — говорит Доктор, обводя взглядом мир вокруг и возвращаясь к Мастеру, — ты убьёшь себя. Это единственная вещь, какую ты никогда не мог сделать, — он протягивает руку медленно и осторожно — такой чертовски лицемерный и _правый_ — и мягко произносит: — Отдай это мне.

— Нет, — останавливает его Мастер. — Это не существует в реальности. Всё здесь обман.

По лицу Доктора пробегает замешательство.

— Я знаю, как это бывает. — Мастер негромко смеётся. — Ясно? Я _знаю_. Ты думал, что скоро умрёшь, и всё равно тебе хватило духу взорвать Галлифрей.

Доктор отшатывается, как если бы Мастер дал ему пощёчину.

— Но я ни разу не смог взорвать эту маленькую глупую планету, — продолжает Мастер. В его голове бьют барабаны, на вершине скалы ревёт ветер, и ему приходится почти кричать, чтобы услышать самого себя. — Я сдался и убежал. И там, на Галлифрее, тоже сбежал. И ты — ты тоже всегда бежишь. Ты убежал, заглянув в воронку времени, и убежал в _саму_ воронку. Сколько можно быть таким глупым? И ты просто — продолжаешь — _бежать_ …

Доктор сильно бледнеет.

— Замолчи, — говорит он. — Нам нужно найти способ остановить это. Ты чувствуешь? Зала нарушает все свои параметры.

— Но ты не бежал с Галлифрея! — повышает голос Мастер. — И ты не бежал от меня! _Почему ты не бежал?_

— _Я не мог!_ — содрогаясь, кричит в ответ Доктор. — Кто-то был должен это закончить; я несу за тебя ответственность…

Мастер разъярённо хватает Доктора за ворот плаща, его орудие Судного дня, забытое, падает на гравий.

— Я что, Война Времени? — рычит он. — Или Романа? Или я друг тебе? Или что-то, что ты можешь исправить, можешь _сохранить_?..

— Да, — отвечает Доктор неистово, яростно.

— Прощение ничего не решит! — выкрикивает Мастер, встряхивая его. — Любовь ко мне ничего не исправит! После Войны Времени — когда остался только ты — Джек любил тебя! Роуз любила тебя! Марта любила тебя! _Изменило это хоть что-нибудь?_

Доктор сглатывает.

— Нет, — шепчет он.

Мастер медленно разжимает пальцы.

Они уже не на скале, а в белой пустоте; она мерцает, как некачественная кинопроекция, почти призрачная. Они оба слишком тяжело дышат, и Мастеру хочется сломать что-нибудь — например, сломать Доктору нос, или пальцы, или шею, — но он не может. Все возможности залы оказались бесполезны. Ни одной не удалось искусить Доктора достаточно сильно. Ни одна из них, даже последняя, не способна избавить его от Доктора. Пустота превращается в серость, вокруг снова проступают стены пещеры.

— Это, — шёпот Доктора слегка разносится эхом. — Я выбираю это. Просто пустая пещера в мёртвом мире. Нет никаких других возможностей.

Мастер чувствует, как выбор закрепляется.

— Да, — говорит он.

Комната бережно перемещает их обратно в тёмный коридор, и всё затихает в отвратительной абсолютной завершённости.

Доктор включает фонарик. В молчании они проходят по туннелю к поверхности. Их встречает холодный кроваво-красный закат, и они отправляются в обратный путь к ТАРДИС по вересковому склону. Хруст ломких растений под ногами почти заглушает барабаны, и Мастер испытывает ненависть ко всему, что только есть во вселенной, до жестокой боли.

— Почему взрыв не убил тебя? — спрашивает он.

Доктор невидяще смотрит на него, глаза расширены от воспоминаний о боли. Свет здесь почти такой же, как был возле Ока Гармонии.

— Я убежал, — следует простой и тихий ответ. — Оно не сразу потеряло стабильность. Оно… замерло. А я убежал. Убежал в ТАРДИС, вбил первые попавшиеся координаты и неделю напивался в баре на Бетельгейзе, потому что никого больше не мог услышать. Потом я вернулся посмотреть — а всё сгорело. Ничего не осталось. Никого.

Они продолжают путь в тишине.

Когда они добираются до ТАРДИС, Доктор на секунду останавливается и гладит её деревянные стены, прежде чем войти. Консольная ласково шумит. На Мастера Доктор даже не смотрит; Мастер слышит, как он поднимается на один уровень, но потом шагов больше не слышно. Он останавливается около консоли, руки зудят от желания прикоснуться и от понимания, что это было бы бесполезно.

Он поднимается по лестнице и находит Доктора сидящим на том диване, который нравится и Мастеру тоже. Откинувшись на спинку, он глядит в никуда, и, даже не пробуя проникнуть в его мысли, Мастер знает: Доктор медленно перебирает все выборы и воспоминания и прячет их глубже и глубже, пока не сможет сделать вид, что они не имели значения.

Мастер садится с ним рядом и какое-то время копается в подушках; он находит несколько бисквитных крошек и пенни из 1896 года, а потом его рука натыкается на белый пакетик. Он поворачивается к Доктору, зная, что едва ли оно того стоит, что от выражения лица Доктора ему захочется выковырять тому глаза тупой ложечкой, и ещё понимая, что несмотря на всё, что он наговорил, Доктор всё ещё будет цепляться за ложную надежду, и это — сегодняшняя победа.

Белый пакетик потрескивает, когда он открывает его; немного помятые, но сойдёт.

— Мармеладку?


	4. 4х04: Святая земля

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание автора:  
> Данный эпизод содержит исторические неточности. Где только можно. Охотничий домик в Венсене был построен не раньше, чем (приблизительно) в 1150, королева Алиенора на самом деле не была Кэтрин Хепбёрн, и, определённо, есть и другие детали, которые я попросту не уловила и которые любой знаток истории средневековья распознает с одного взгляда. Но это же Доктор Кто. Какая уж тут аутентичность.

## 

(Франция, Земля, 1145)

— Scissor Sisters, — говорит Мастер.

Доктор изумлённо смотрит на него через консоль. Мастер усмехается поверх перил винтовой лестницы, негромкое звяканье раздаётся всякий раз, когда его пальцы выстукивают по перилам ритм барабанов.

— Битлз, — говорит Доктор. — Это классика.

— Bee Gees, — Мастер выглядит вконец разозлённым.

— Queen? — предлагает Доктор, цепляясь за соломинку.

Мастер обдумывает предложение.

— Ладно, — уступает он и спускается, чтобы взглянуть на показания на консоли поверх плеча Доктора. — Ну что, куда на этот раз отправимся нести добро и свет? — судя по всему, заметив установленные координаты, он издаёт стон. — _Земля_? Нашёл бы ты что-нибудь поинтереснее.

— Земля интересная, — самую малость оскорбляется Доктор. — Выбери год.

— А, так я теперь могу выбирать места для отдыха? — Мастер делает вид, будто сильно задумался. — Шесть миллионов.

Доктор вздыхает.

— Земли тогда уже не будет.

— _В самую точку_! — смеётся Мастер.

Стало быть, он не слишком-то открыт к сотрудничеству, что уж там. Доктор отворачивается и набирает случайный алгоритм навигации по Земле; ТАРДИС вынесет за скобки все совпадения по году и месту с крупными войнами, болезнями и катастрофами. Доктор чувствует себя сегодня слишком усталым, чтобы спасать вселенную; он и так уже делает это, каждую секунду, каждый миг, пока Мастер здесь, с ним.

Последние несколько дней были странными и напряжёнными в определённом смысле, и у Доктора нет ни малейшего желания заострять на этом внимание. Они не в силах находиться в одной комнате дольше, чем пару минут, иначе потрескивающее напряжение становится нестерпимым. Мастер провёл кучу времени за просмотром любых развлекательных телеканалов, какие только могла уловить ТАРДИС; а ещё она синтезировала мармеладки, и Доктор часто ловит себя на том, что забредает в комнату, где Мастер смотрит телевизор, утаскивает пару мармеладок из пакетика, а потом плетётся обратно. Это даёт ему возможность задеть руку Мастера и сделать вид, будто это случайность.

Он не думает о том, что сказал Мастер в квантовой комнате. Он был разозлён. Они оба были разозлёнными и испуганными. Неважно, что Мастер говорит; Доктор несёт за него ответственность, и они понимают друг друга, и если Доктор придумывает себе оправдания, то Мастер делает то же самое. Они не могут вынести разделения, и Мастер знает это — поэтому не так уж резко отталкивает руку Доктора, когда тот ворует у него мармеладки, поэтому бросает взгляды на Доктора, когда оба притворяются, будто Доктор не смотрит, поэтому у него такая интонация, когда он произносит имя Доктора.

— Вот так! — радуется Доктор, когда ТАРДИС приземляется с несильным ударом. — О-о! 1145-й! Франция!

— Ура, — безучастно произносит Мастер.

— Давай, — улыбается Доктор. — Пошли посмотрим достопримечательности. Это может быть весело.

— 1145-й, — говорит Мастер. — В наших лучших костюмах.

Доктор оглядывает себя.

— На самом деле, это не _лучший_ мой костюм, этот…

— Туники, — резко и чётко чеканит Мастер. — Мечи. Плащи. _Сапоги._ Здесь и так полно достопримечательностей, и костюмы к ним не относятся.

— Ладно, — Доктор немного теряет самоуверенность; хорошая мысль. Они поднимаются в гардеробную.

Спустя десять минут они бредут по маленькому, довольно грязному городу Парижу, одетые в мантии учёных (достаточно длинных, чтобы спрятать кеды Доктора; ему действительно _нравятся_ красные кеды). На пути им попадается процветающий рынок рядом с церковью (и частично внутри). Доктор покупает горячий хлеб возле церковной двери и немного вина с пряностями возле крестильной купели. Мастер иронично произносит что-то вроде тоста; он практически уверен в том, что не желает Доктору доброго здравия.

— Извините, — жизнерадостно обращается Доктор к виночерпию, — вы случайно не знаете, король в своей резиденции?

Виночерпий фыркает.

— Наверняка. Это охотничий домик в Венсенском лесу.

— Долго туда идти пешком? — спрашивает Доктор.

— Четыре-пять миль, — пожимает плечами виночерпий. — Доберётесь сегодня, если у вас какое-то срочное дело.

— Чудно, — весело говорит Доктор. Они покидают церковь; он поворачивается к Мастеру.

— Хочешь взглянуть? Люблю настоящие средневековые замки.

— Никак не могу решить, — говорит Мастер, — у тебя действительно отключается разум, а рот автоматически переходит в режим болтовни, или же ты искренне наслаждаешься происходящим.

Доктор внимательно смотрит на него, посерьёзнев.

— Если хочешь вернуться в ТАРДИС и сидеть там, это можно устроить, сам знаешь.

Мастера передёргивает.

— Средневековые замки. Верно. Ура.

И они начинают шагать. Прогулка приятна; сейчас совсем ранняя осень, и деревья над ними всё ещё ярко-зелёные, но дни уже слегка прохладные. Мастер что-то напевает под нос; прислушавшись, Доктор различает быстрый такт песни, раз-два-три-четыре. Он открывает рот.

— Не сегодня, — говорит Мастер, не глядя на него. — Даже не пытайся помочь мне сегодня. У нас экскурсия.

Больше никто ничего не говорит, пока они не добираются до Венсенского замка, который оказывается — совсем как сказал виночерпий — не чем иным, как охотничьим домиком. Несмотря на это, он просторный и укреплённый, а Доктор давно уже не участвовал в соколиной охоте. Может быть весело.

У двери их останавливает стражник, и Доктор, запустив руку в карман мантии, достаёт психобумагу. Он ожидает, что там будет написано что-нибудь вроде _«позвольте этим милым молодым людям войти, чтобы поучаствовать в пире и охоте»_ , или даже _«позвольте этому милому молодому человеку войти, чтобы поучаствовать в пире и охоте, но, пожалуйста, заприте второго в подземелье безопасности ради»_. Но чего он точно не ожидает — что стражник вытянется в струнку, тут же позовёт второго стражника, и, когда тот появится, скажет: «Немедленно сопроводи их к королеве Алиеноре». Спустя несколько секунд они уже спешат по коридору.

 _«У тебя есть хоть малейшее представление, что происходит?»_ — сухим тоном шепчет Мастер в его голове. Доктор вздрагивает. Это совсем не вторжение в личное пространство; телепатическое общение между таймлордами столь же интимно, как шёпот на ушко, но ничто большее за этим не стоит — Мастер таким образом не получает доступа к его мыслям. И всё же…

Всё же он чувствует тяжесть в груди, и его сердца начинают биться слишком быстро, на мгновение его ошеломляет шок этого почти забытого контакта, и _это_ Мастер может слышать, судя по тому, как его лицо искажается в усмешке. Тем не менее, спустя секунду Доктор находит в себе силы ответить достаточно спокойно: _«Предполагалось, что нас только пропустят внутрь, а не дадут частную аудиенцию»_.

 _«Ничего себе, какое везение»_ , — сухо откликается Мастер.

Они пересекают открытое пространство внутреннего двора и подходят к тяжёлой деревянной двери; стражник стучит, и через пару секунд раздаётся женский голос: «Входите».

Стражник открывает дверь и низко кланяется.

— Ваше величество, — произносит он, — учёные послы, за которыми вы посылали.

— Наконец-то, — немногословно отвечает королева, подходя к дверному проёму, чтобы взять психобумагу из протянутых рук стражника. Она богато одета; у неё рыжие волосы и горделивое лицо — не самая привлекательная внешность, но что-то в её манере держать себя делает её в то же время потрясающе красивой. Она просматривает бумагу; в какой-то момент озадаченно хмурится, но потом переводит взгляд на Мастера и Доктора и очаровательно улыбается.

— Входите, господа.

Они входят; она закрывает за ними дверь и возвращается в кресло у окна. Других сидений в комнате нет; Доктор и Мастер остаются стоять.

— Боюсь, вы застали меня за работой над гобеленом, — говорит она. — Людовик постоянно уговаривает меня ткать гобелены. Настаивал на этом на протяжении всей моей беременности и продолжает сейчас. Не верит, что для меня уже вполне безопасно выезжать на охоту, а когда я чересчур много читаю, ему становится неловко, — она чуть приподнимает голову и снова ослепительно улыбается. — Но ваши документы сообщают, что вы прибыли сюда, чтобы услышать мои опасения насчёт Людовика, а не рассказ о трудностях, сопутствовавших рождению дорогой Марии. Назовите ваши имена, господа.

Испытывая в некоторой степени восхищение, Доктор представляется:

— Я Доктор. А это…

— Магистр из Саксонии, — говорит Мастер с неискренней чарующей улыбкой.

— Из Саксонии? — приподнимает брови королева Алиенора. — Вы очень хорошо говорите по-французски, Магистр.

— Всего лишь неудачный побочный эффект моего обучения, ваше величество, — продолжает улыбаться Мастер.

— Сочувствую, Магистр. — Она переключает внимание на Доктора. — А вы, Доктор? Какова ваша область исследований?

— О, всего понемножку, — отвечает Доктор; он замечает, что тоже улыбается, и ему приходит в голову — может быть, улыбка Мастера не такая уж и неискренняя. Всегда есть что-то чудесное в том, чтобы находиться рядом с человеком, который настолько полон _жизни_. — Знаете, философия, астрономия, медицина…

— Какая эрудиция. — Алиенора, кажется, действительно впечатлена. — Тогда, возможно, вы сумеете преуспеть там, где я не в силах, — великие люди в беседе со столь же великим. — Она, хмурясь, рассматривает полузаконченный гобелен, перекинутый через ручку её кресла. — Мой муж… встревожен, господа, — продолжает она. — Многие люди, к кому он прислушивается, нашёптывают, что я стану причиной его падения, что он должен аннулировать наш брак. Быть может, это моя вина, что я не могу вернуть его доверие, — мне говорили, что во мне, к сожалению, слишком мало сострадания и самоотречения, а у Людовика, по всей видимости, эти добродетели в таком избытке, что он толком не знает, что с ними делать, — вздыхает она. — Сомневаюсь, что вы поверите мне, но я хочу, чтобы вы поговорили с ним, не потому, что замышляю политические интриги. Я искренне желаю самого лучшего моему мужу и Франции, но, не зная, что на уме у моего мужа, я не могу выполнять все свои функции как королева. Вы поможете мне?

Доктор и Мастер переглядываются.

— Конечно, — говорит Доктор. Ему известно, что брак Алиеноры уже под угрозой и что в следующем году, когда начнётся крестовый поход, всё станет только хуже; спасать её брак не входит в его обязанности, особенно если учесть, что история, которая последует за их разводом, довольно важна для этой планеты. Однако нет ничего плохого ни в том, чтобы поздороваться с Людовиком VII, ни в том, чтобы помочь королеве Алиеноре обрести немного душевного спокойствия.

Она встаёт.

— Я устрою для вас аудиенцию с моим супругом завтра, — говорит она, — поскольку сегодня он на охоте, и сомневаюсь, что он вернётся до наступления ночи. Должна также рекомендовать вам поужинать в вашей комнате: не нужно оповещать о вашем прибытии весь наш двор.

Доктор кланяется, Мастер слегка склоняет голову, их выводят из покоев королевы, и стражник сопровождает их в комнату в глубине охотничьего домика. В ней окно с видом на лес, камин, стол, два стула и кровать. Доктор рассматривает кровать с явственным ощущением дежавю.

Мастер смеётся.

— Будем спать по очереди? — спрашивает он.

Доктор не снисходит до ответа.

Уже наступили сумерки: человек в ливрее с гербом Аквитании приносит ужин, состоящий из хлеба, свинины, апельсинов и вина. Они молча едят; откусив кусок окорока, Мастер говорит: «Алиенора умеет впечатлить, правда?», и Доктор отвечает: «Да», но, кроме этого, сказать им нечего. Доктор чувствует каждый вдох Мастера, каждое мельчайшее движение, и это пугает его. Конечно, с самого начала можно было предположить, что так и будет. Единственный другой таймлорд во вселенной — естественно, что он сверхчувствителен. Но это должно бы уже прекратиться к данному моменту. Он как минимум должен был привыкнуть к физическому присутствию Мастера. Но не прекратилось; он никак не привыкнет.

Этой ночью им не так уж необходим сон, но оба всё равно укладываются в кровать и лежат так далеко друг от друга, как только могут. Доктор ловит себя на том, что дышит в том же ритме, что и Мастер, и ему хочется кричать. Он не кричит. Он яростно заставляет себя снизить чувствительность, и спустя какое-то — ужасное — время засыпает.

Когда он просыпается, в комнате кромешная тьма, а Мастера нет.

Он неловко слезает с кровати и нащупывает путь к двери. В коридоре разливается прерывающийся, мигающий свет от горящих факелов, закреплённых на стенах через неравные интервалы. Доктор чувствует, что Мастер всё ещё где-то здесь, в доме, поэтому начинает поиски, следуя за рывками где-то в груди.

Он не проходит и десяти футов, когда натыкается прямо на Мастера, идущего навстречу. Волосы Мастера взъерошены, и он выглядит крайне довольным собой; на его лице мелькает испуг, когда он сталкивается с Доктором чуть ли не лоб в лоб, но быстро сменяется самодовольной усмешкой.

— Привет, Доктор, — говорит он. — Какими судьбами?

— Где ты был? — требовательно спрашивает Доктор.

— Гулял, — сообщает Мастер.

Доктор хватает его за мантию и вжимает спиной в стену.

— _Где ты был_?

Мастер смеётся, но дышит слишком тяжело, глаза сияют в свете факела, закреплённого рядом с его головой.

— Я не устал, — говорит он, — и сходил погулять. Убери от меня свои руки.

Доктор убирает от него свои руки.

Мастер поправляет мантию.

— Что ж, обратно в кровать, — прохладным тоном говорит он.

Больше в эту ночь они не спят, хотя оба несколько часов неподвижно лежат в маленькой кровати. Просто чудо, что ни один из них не поворачивается, чтобы ударить другого из-за чистой едва приглушённой паники.

Утром им приносят завтрак — снова хлеб и вино — и сопровождают в личные покои короля, где о них сообщают как о докторе и магистре из Саксонии, посланных её величеством королевой. Доктор, однако, само собой, предлагает королю Людовику VII взглянуть на психобумагу; и, хотя до этого король выглядел раздражённым и встревоженным, когда он читает, раздражённость исчезает, а встревоженность становится ещё более явной.

— Прошу, — говорит он, — садитесь, господа.

Они садятся; у стульев нет ни спинок, ни подлокотников, но, по крайней мере, в комнатах короля достаточно мест для приглашённых.

— Известно ли вам что-либо о видениях? — спрашивает Людовик, рассеянно постукивая ладонью по подлокотнику. — Ваши документы сообщают, что известно, Доктор.

Доктор чуть улыбается.

— В таком случае это должно быть правдой.

Людовик несколько неловко улыбается в ответ.

— Да. — Он рассматривает свои колени. — Мне уже в течение некоторого времени нужно сказать это, но мои бароны сочли бы меня сумасшедшим, и в церкви никто не хочет слушать меня в последние дни.

— Что ж, — говорит Доктор, — прошу вас, — его улыбка слегка изгибается. — Облегчите душу.

Людовик коротко смеётся и делает глубокий вдох.

— Вскоре после рождения дочери, — начинает он, — мне было видение. Внутренним оком я узрел великий… катаклизм. Подобный… туннелю или причудливому вихрю, но расцвеченный всеми красками, какими только рисовал Господь, — оттенками синего и красного, как ярчайшие из цветов. А потом… вы должны простить меня, господа; вещи, что я видел, далеко за пределами моего разумения, приходится соотносить невообразимое с чем-то из осязаемого мира, и все мои попытки слишком невыразительны.

— Всё в порядке, — мягко говорит Доктор. — Мы понимаем.

Король всматривается в их лица и видит, как предполагает Доктор, ошеломлённость, но не неверие.

— Любопытно, Доктор, мне и вправду кажется, что вы способны понять. — Людовик вздыхает и проводит рукой по лицу. — Я… господа, вы наверняка слышали о катастрофе в Витри?

Доктор слышал и потому кивает, но Мастер нетерпеливо произносит:

— К сожалению, нет; видите ли — мы совсем недавно прибыли из Саксонии. Что насчёт воронки… о, то есть того вихря, что вы видели?

— Но, конечно же… — встревожено начинает Людовик.

— В прошлом году армия его величества взяла штурмом город Витри, — объясняет Доктор, предостерегающе чуть сжимая руку Мастера. — Город был сожжён. Сотни людей вошли в церковь, ища убежища, но…

— Мы не сумели вовремя осознать, — умоляюще произносит Людовик, слегка бледнея. Он говорит это на одном дыхании, как человек, который повторял свою историю десятки раз в тщетной надежде, что однажды ему кто-нибудь поверит. — И мне постоянно снится… огонь… — Мастер издаёт негромкий звук нетерпения, и Доктор сильнее сжимает его руку. Однако король Людовик немного выпрямляется, прочищает горло и продолжает довольно уверенно: — Аббат Бернар уже много дней пытается надавить на меня, говорит, что я должен искупить этот страшный грех. — Он печально улыбается. — Понимаете, он зол на Алиенору, а она говорит, мне не следует его слушать. Боже мой, я будто в львиной берлоге.

— У вас было видение вихря? — спрашивает Мастер.

— Да, верно. Приношу мои извинения. — Людовик снова проводит рукой по лицу. Рука слегка дрожит. — Когда причудливый образ вихря поблёк, я обнаружил себя… будто бы подвешенным в небесах. Всё вокруг состояло из огненных линий, напоминающих паутину. И меня озарило: если бы я мог постичь, что это за место, где я оказался, это наделило бы меня божественными знаниями. — Людовик сглатывает, не замечая, как напряжённо замерли оба его гостя. — Естественно, даже в видении подобное святотатство привело меня в ужас. Именно поэтому, господа, я уверен, что удержался пред искушением и что Господь одарил меня ради более великой цели.

Доктор вновь обретает дар речи.

— Ради какой цели, ваше величество?

— Догадываюсь, что именно поэтому Алиенора прислала вас, — тихо отвечает Людовик. — Она стремится понять меня. Но я в любом случае намерен официально объявить об этом на Рождество, так что, если расскажу вам, это не причинит вреда: я намерен отправиться в великий крестовый поход и завоевать Святую землю. Это тоже мне снилось. — Он откидывается к спинке своего кресла и оглядывает их. — Видите ли, господа, я очнулся от видения, чувствуя уверенность; призвание. Я понимаю: чтобы искупить грехи прошлого, я должен снова пойти на войну.

Пальцы его правой руки вновь стучат по подлокотнику. Та-та-та-та. Та-та-та-та. Та-та-та-та.

— Что это? — резко спрашивает Мастер, не сводя глаз с руки Людовика.

Король тут же прекращает стучать.

— Всего лишь… всего лишь шум в моей голове, — сообщает он. — Как ободряющий призыв к крестовому походу. Это совсем не важно.

— Нет, — возражает Мастер странно сдавленным голосом. — Кольцо, что вы носите…

— Какое, это? — Людовик поднимает руку и растерянно рассматривает перстень с печатью. Доктор тоже узнаёт его и испытывает шок: он абсолютно идентичен кольцу Мастера. — Это подарок, — говорит король, — от графа Шампанского на окончание войны. Красивый узор, не правда ли?

Мастер резко встаёт.

— Доктору лучше, чем мне, удастся обсуждение видений. — Его голос всё ещё ужасно сдавлен. — Я должен идти. — Он направляется к выходу.

Доктор едва может вынести желание рвануться за ним, но поворачивается к королю и тихо и быстро произносит:

— Он не привык к беседам с царственными особами… он не… простите. Думаю, вы правы насчёт вашего видения. — Он поднимается на ноги. — Мне очень жаль, ваше величество, я правда не могу остаться.

Он срывается с места.

Найти Мастера нетрудно: от него разливаются волны той ярости, что свойственна лишь ему. Через пару минут поисков он находит источник: комната королевы Алиеноры. Толика осторожности заставляет его открыть дверь бесшумно, а внутри…

Алиенора Аквитанская и Мастер целуются с каким-то почти равным неистовством, будто стремясь пробраться друг другу под кожу. Доктор с силой стискивает дверную раму; он может _почувствовать_ это: руки, губы и чистую злость, — и чувствует так отчётливо, что у него слабеют колени. Но какая-то часть злости принадлежит ему — Мастер _не вправе_ делать такое…

Мастер ощущает это и отстраняется, чтобы посмотреть в сторону двери. Алиенора отстраняется тоже и едва удостаивает Доктора взгляда, но вот у Мастера сильно напрягаются плечи.

— Вы получили что хотели, _миледи_ , — произносит он. — Вы никогда больше меня не увидите.

— Я знаю, — отвечает Алиенора. — Как мне отплатить вам?

— Никак, — говорит Доктор, тяжело дыша. — Мы уходим. Сейчас.

— Как велит Доктор, — шепчет Мастер и целует королеве руку. Она поощрительно улыбается ему, но ничего больше не говорит, только закрывает за ними дверь.

— Что ты ей сказал? — допытывается Доктор.

— Лишь то, что Людовик собирается в крестовый поход, — сообщает Мастер. — В конечном счёте это всё, что она хотела услышать.

— Ты целовал её, — с негодованием говорит Доктор.

— Да, — отвечает Мастер. — Ревнуешь?

— Тебя? Не глупи.

— Её.

Доктор очень сильно сжимает зубы и продолжает идти. Они отходят от Венсена примерно на милю, когда он возобновляет разговор.

— Людовик, — говорит он. — Людовик слышал барабаны.

— Он видел воронку, — коротко отвечает Мастер. — И слышал барабаны. Он пойдёт на войну. Я не так уж уникален.

— Это не заставило его желать власти над вселенной, — говорит Доктор. — Это можно контролировать. Не обязательно подчиняться им.

— Он не слушал их девятьсот лет, — рычит Мастер.

— Тогда позволь мне…

— _Нет._

— И он видел Матрицу, — голос Доктора немного дрожит. — Как такое возможно?

— Не знаю, — отвечает Мастер, и это звучит _почти_ как ложь, но он не лжёт.

— То его кольцо. Оно такое же, как твоё.

— Да, — прерывисто выдыхает Мастер. — Я нашёл его в кармане тогда, в Серебряной Пустоши. Представь себе.

— И больше ничего? — шепчет Доктор.

— Только его и часы, — говорит Мастер, его голос дрожит от едва сдерживаемой злости на вселенную.

Долгая, жуткая тишина.

— Бетховен, — очень мягко говорит Доктор.

— McFly, — чуть заметно улыбается Мастер.

— Можем мы хотя бы согласиться, что Spice Girls были ужасны?

Он замечает, как Мастер на него косится.

— Ладно, — соглашается Мастер.


	5. 4х05: Хоппер

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание автора:  
> Выражаю благодарность за идею межгалактического телепорта, использованную в этой главе (со слегка изменёнными деталями — так, чтобы речь шла о космических кораблях, а не о волшебниках), Диане Дуэйн. Как мне кажется, это меньшее, что я могла сделать; по словам Дуэйн, Доктор уже бывал здесь раньше.
> 
> Примечание переводчика:  
> Хоппер (англ. space hopper) — резиновый мяч, снабжённый ручками, благодаря чему на нём можно прыгать. Кажется, в сериале это перевели как «попрыгунчик».

## 

(Кардифф, Земля, 2009)

В штабе Торчвуда медленно тянется вечер. Гвен и Тош на задании, исследуют незначительную активность в заливе — вполне вероятно, это просто заблудившийся кит, — Йанто занят бумажной работой, а Оуэн лениво вращается на своём стуле, хрустя чипсами. Со временем Оуэн, а потом и Йанто уходят; Гвен звонит, чтобы отчитаться, довольно-таки усталым голосом сообщает Джеку, что существо в заливе похоже на детёныша кракена и что они везут его в штаб. Джек смеётся и советует им сделать из него суши, если будет слишком много проблем, потом сдёргивает микрофон и идёт налить себе кофе.

Он садится за стол и долго рассматривает свой мобильный. Затем берёт его и звонит Марте Джонс.

— Джек! — радостно говорит она, подняв трубку. Сегодня никакого фонового шума не слышно; иногда, когда Джек ей звонит, то слышит что-то вроде семейного ужина, но сегодня, догадывается он, Марта одна у себя дома.

— Привет! Слушай, у тебя завтра планируется безумный вечер пятницы в вашей больнице или ты свободна?

— Как получится, — отвечает Марта; Джек почти слышит, как она усмехается. — Что вы хотите, мистер?

— Ну, если ты уже бросила того парня, Миллигана, я хотел узнать, может, ты согласишься на свидание.

Марта смеётся.

— Ты не знал? Я зареклась встречаться с бессмертными парнями. И _да_ , мы с Томом всё ещё вместе.

— Как тебе только удаётся? — с усмешкой интересуется Джек.

— Я приеду на свидание, — говорит Марта. — Но ты будешь держать руки при себе, ясно?

— Да, мэм.

Так и выходит, что на следующий день Джек встречает Марту у входа в штаб. На его левой руке медленно заживает след от щупалец, и, хотя он принял душ, прежде чем подняться к Марте, чувствует запах рыбы и слегка раздражён.

— Здорово выглядишь, — широко улыбаясь, приветствует его Марта. _Она_ действительно выглядит здорово: сапоги, юбка, распущенные волосы. Джек на мгновение жалеет, что согласился держать руки при себе, но он джентльмен.

— Ты тоже, — говорит он. — Извини — Гвен и Тош поймали вчера в заливе детёныша кракена.

— Можно посмотреть? — впечатляется Марта.

— _После_ нашего свидания, — отвечает Джек, предлагая Марте руку. — Как доехала?

— Долго, — говорит Марта. — В следующий раз, когда захочешь увидеться, сам поедешь в Лондон.

— Буду счастлив, — жизнерадостно говорит Джек. Может, в следующий раз его рукам будет позволено чуть больше.

Хотя и это свидание проходит отлично: они недолго бродят по набережной, потом находят паб, который нравится Джеку, и весело ужинают вместе. Марта вспоминает несколько очень забавных историй о Томе Миллигане и бредовых случаях из его педиатрической практики, а её рассказы о работе в неспециализированной больнице даже ещё смешнее и иногда трогательны. («Не могу вспомнить, сколько раз мне говорили, что мне стоит стать ещё и психологом», — говорит Марта наполовину довольно, наполовину рассерженно). В ответ Джек перечисляет ей пару недавних торчвудских находок: кракен, куча непонятной рухляди, которую приборы определяют как внеземную, так что они решили хранить всё это на складе, потешная стычка Оуэна с пришельцем, у которого в организме были вторичные системы, и с их помощью он выпустил в Оуэна струю неонового сине-зелёного цвета, когда тот попытался вскрыть его, потому что все подумали, что он мёртв. Они оба смеются ровно там, где нужно, отлично друг друга понимают, и Джек искренне не может припомнить, когда он в последний раз чувствовал себя столь же чертовски счастливым.

— Я собираюсь повторять это вечно, — говорит он, когда они покидают паб и идут по набережной обратно. — Но правда. Тебе стоит подумать о работе в Торчвуде.

— Знаю, — отвечает Марта. — Но… я столько замечательного могу сделать в жизни. И… Джек, я знаю, твоя команда прекрасна, но я видела целый _мир_. Видела столько людей, способных на потрясающие поступки, и я хочу _найти_ их снова. Я бы хотела время от времени помогать тебе и Торчвуду, если понадобится, но у меня _есть_ работа, и жизнь, и…

— И ты твердишь это каждый день, — тихо говорит Джек. — Чтобы, если вдруг он вернётся, суметь сказать «нет».

Марта невидяще глядит на воду.

— Это тоже, — отвечает она.

— Ты звонила ему?

— Пару раз, — Марта поворачивается к Джеку. — Кажется, у него всё нормально. То есть немножко маниакальная сторона понятия «всё нормально», но — он в порядке. Сказал, что встретил Алиенору Аквитанскую незадолго до моего звонка.

Джек смеётся.

— Ничего себе!

— Однажды за нами от «Глобуса» до ТАРДИС гналась королева Елизавета, — широко улыбается Марта. — Между прочим, ты обещал показать мне ту штуку, кальмара.

— Обещал, — соглашается Джек. Они спускаются в штаб.

Там пусто, что немного странно: ещё только около шести вечера. Обычно команда остаётся здесь допоздна. Он пожимает плечами; может, они вышли за карри, мало ли что. Марта идёт за ним в кабинет, где в углу в баке сидит малютка-кракен, пуская пузыри.

— Такой милый, правда? — говорит Марта, подходя и наклоняясь к нему, но Джек застывает в дверном проёме. Марта оборачивается.

— Что такое?

— Мой вортексный манипулятор, — произносит Джек. — Я храню его на столе. Я просто… я всегда кладу его на стол. Его там нет.

— Может, упал куда-нибудь, — хмурится Марта. — Почему ты вообще так беспокоишься? Доктор же убедился, что он не работает.

— Да, но кто знает, вдруг из рифта выпала звуковая отвёртка и кто-то из ребят додумался, как её использовать.

Марта упирает руки в бока.

— Насколько это вероятно?

— Не знаю, — говорит Джек и нажимает микрофон. — Тош? Тош, ответь. Тошико?

Молчание.

— Оуэн? — пробует Джек. — Йанто! Гвен! Кто-нибудь слышит, ребята? — Он опускает руку и поворачивается к Марте. — Они знали, что я скоро вернусь. Они не исчезли бы просто так, не надев микрофоны.

— И отсюда ты сделал вывод, что они починили вортексный манипулятор и куда-то отправились с его помощью? 

Мгновение Джек взвешивает возможности.

— Да, похоже на то.

— Прекрасно, — говорит Марта и достаёт мобильный из сумочки. — Секундочку.

— Стой, — протестует Джек, — нельзя дёргать из-за этого Доктора!

Марта отрывается от телефона и поднимает на него взгляд.

— Можем и подождать немножко, если хочешь, — говорит она. — Может, им повезло, и они просто прыгнули в Суонси этого года, или что-то такое, может, они просто вне зоны действия сети и перезвонят через минуту. А может, рифт забросил их на тысячу лет в прошлое. У тебя есть другой способ путешествовать во времени?

— Я понял, — Джек поднимает руки в знак поражения. — Давай.

— Извини… — говорит Марта и нажимает «вызов». — Привет! …Нет, собственно, я знаю, я не просто проверяю… Ага. Эм-м… Мы с Джеком уходили поужинать, и он думает, что его команда смогла починить вортексный манипулятор… Знаю! Я знаю это, но Джек думает, что смогли. — Она закатывает глаза и бросает телефон Джеку.

Он ловит. Внезапно сердце начинает громко стучать; он поднимает телефон к уху.

— Привет, Доктор.

— Что ты имеешь в виду — твоя команда починила вортексный манипулятор? — без предисловий спрашивает Доктор. — Это невозможно. Только технологии таймлордов могли снова заставить его работать.

— Так, может, что-то из технологий таймлордов провалилось сквозь рифт, — приподнимает брови Джек. — Доктор, послушай, всё, что я знаю, — они исчезли, как и вортексный манипулятор.

— Передай телефон обратно Марте, — говорит Доктор.

Джек вздыхает и бросает телефон обратно.

— Да? — говорит Марта. — Ну и ну. Да. В любом случае, это лучшая наша догадка, разве нет? … _Доктор_! — смеётся она. — Нет уж, _спасибо_. Только маленькая остановочка, честное слово. Найдём их за пять секунд, и можешь возвращаться на свой счастливый путь… Эм-м, — поворачивается к Джеку. — Который час?

— Пятнадцать минут седьмого.

— Пятнадцать минут седьмого, — повторяет Марта. — Да, встретим тебя наверху. Спасибо, — она захлопывает мобильный и обращается к Джеку: — Снова с вами.

— Чудно, — как-то безжизненно произносит Джек.

Они поднимаются на каменной платформе на поверхность.

— Заключим взаимное соглашение, — внезапно говорит Джек, когда они шагают на тротуар. Марта вопросительно смотрит на него. — Я не стану убивать его, если и ты не станешь.

— Не стану, — отзывается Марта, но обхватывает себя руками и смотрит вдаль. — Доктор о нём ничего не говорил, — секунду спустя произносит она. — Но это же _Доктор_. Не могу представить себе, чтобы он кого-то держал в оковах вечность. Только не тех, о ком он заботится.

Джек начинает было отвечать, но его прерывает знакомый шум, и, несмотря на беспокойство о команде, несмотря на отчаянный трепет в животе от перспективы снова встретить Мастера, этот звук и проявляющийся образ синей полицейской будки заставляет его широко улыбнуться. Бросив взгляд на Марту, он замечает, что она тоже улыбается. Вместе они идут к ТАРДИС.

Мгновение спустя Доктор высовывает голову из-за двери.

— Вот вы где! Давайте, входите, — улыбается он.

— Как именно, — спрашивает Марта, когда Джек закрывает за ними дверь (и оба они немного расслабляются, услышав знакомое гудение консольной), — мы собираемся искать команду Джека? Я хочу сказать, они могут быть где угодно, так ведь?

— О, разумеется, — беззаботно отвечает Доктор, — но отследить их должно быть несложно, такие нестабильные прыжки во времени, как эти… — Он сосредоточенно хмурится и, вытащив из кармана очки, осторожно их надевает. Спустя пару секунд манипуляций с консолью он восклицает: «Ага!» и нажимает кнопку. Центральная колонна приходит в движение; он улыбается Джеку и Марте. — Всего лишь прыгнули на десять лет назад. Найти их должно быть легко.

— Отлично, — говорит Джек, прислоняясь к участку консоли, который на вид кажется безопасным. — Так как твои дела, Доктор?

— Неплохо, неплохо, — задумчиво отвечает Доктор, хмурясь над показаниями.

— А твой пассажир? — подчёркивает Джек.

Доктор поднимает на него взгляд.

— Неплохо, — повторяет он. — Он в порядке, смотрит телепузиков или что-то вроде того, не знаю. — Он правильно интерпретирует выражение лица Джека, потому что говорит: — На ТАРДИС изоморфный контроль. Он ничего не может сделать.

Они приземляются с глухим ударом.

— Вот так, — говорит Доктор. — Конец прошлого тысячелетия!.. О нет, минутку, — он бросается обратно к экрану на консоли и бьёт по паре кнопок. — Этого не может быть, не может… — Он поднимает взгляд. — Джек, они у тебя что, не знают, что не надо что-то нажимать второй раз, если до этого оно их неожиданно куда-то унесло?

— Может, они подумали, что так смогут вернуться, — пожимает плечами Марта.

— О, да, точно, — улыбается Доктор Марте. — Что ж, спеша вернуться домой, они прыгнули в… Китай 2217 года! Только представьте себе. Поехали!

Дальше происходит что-то вроде головокружительной серии прыжков. Как только они приземляются, Доктор говорит: «Не-а!» и продолжает погоню за какими-то следами путешествий во времени, догадывается Джек. Они всё дальше и дальше уносятся в будущее, перепрыгивая то десятки лет, то столетия; примерно после 3200-го они покидают Землю и отправляются в стремительный тур по галактике. Чем дольше это затягивается, тем больше тревожится Джек и тем жизнерадостнее становится Доктор.

— Кто-то _превосходно_ починил твой вортексный манипулятор, — говорит он.

— И когда я обнаружу, кто именно, то хорошенько ему врежу, — мрачно отвечает Джек.

— Лучше бы сначала с ними поговорить. — Марта подходит к консоли и непонимающе вглядывается в показания приборов. — Спросить, как они это сделали. — Смотрит в сторону Доктора: — И мне тоже приятно снова тебя увидеть.

Мгновение Доктор выглядит смущённым.

— Конечно, мне тоже! — говорит он. — То есть, само собой, мне тоже приятно, но нам надо спасти команду Джека, и…

Марта терпеливо улыбается и обнимает его. Через секунду на лице Доктора расцветает широкая улыбка, и он с энтузиазмом обнимает её в ответ. Это странным образом заставляет Джека почувствовать себя посторонним и разозлиться на Мастера ещё сильнее — за то, что тот мешает Доктору и Марте продолжать вместе путешествовать по вселенной. Он осознаёт, что это неразумно, что это единственный вариант, как можно было поступить с Мастером, и что он сам почти способен понять, что Доктору в каком-то смысле необходимо присутствие Мастера рядом. Он знает, что у Марты есть жизнь, есть куда возвращаться, что она всё равно не осталась бы тут надолго. Знает, что они оба прикладывают все чёртовы усилия, чтобы двигаться дальше. Но всё же это странным образом нечестно.

— О, вот так! — произносит Доктор, одной рукой всё ещё обнимая Марту и вглядываясь в консоль. Они приземляются с глухим ударом. — …Да, они до сих пор здесь. И мы находимся… — Доктор поднимает брови. — Мы находимся в аэропорту Пересечений на Рирхат Б. Чудное место. Большое, правда. Настоящий космопорт. — Снимает очки и убирает их в карман костюма. — Идём, посмотрим, как там снаружи. — Отпускает Марту и бросается к двери. Джек бежит следом.

Дверь открывается в ошеломляюще громадный космопорт. Белый пол простирается вдаль во всех направлениях, и Джеку приходится запрокинуть голову, чтобы получше рассмотреть потолок: он так далеко, что участки разнообразнейших облаков исчезают из виду. Голографические табло, зависшие в двадцати футах от полу, показывают время прибытия и отправления космических судов; одно из них испорчено и тускло мерцает. Джек замечает поодаль киоски с едой; ближе к ним виднеются слабо светящиеся квадраты, в которых появляются и исчезают люди (в основном очень инопланетные, негуманоидные люди), за перемещениями внимательно следит существо, больше всего похожее на огромную фиолетовую сороконожку.

— Ага. Что ж, — тихо говорит Доктор.

Другая огромная фиолетовая сороконожка направляется к ним; вскоре она оказывается прямо напротив ТАРДИС и немного встаёт на дыбы, чтобы поближе рассмотреть Доктора и Джека своими стебельчатыми глазами.

— Твой космический корабль не прошёл очистку перед приземлением, — произносит она, пощёлкивая челюстью. — Это уже семнадцатый раз, Доктор.

— Я знаю, — отвечает Доктор. — Мне жаль, правда, но, как вам известно, я всегда спешу… Кстати о несанкционированных приземлениях, не телепортировались ли сюда недавно четыре человека? Мои друзья.

— У них был вортексный манипулятор, — добавляет Джек.

— Да, — сообщает сороконожка, немного опускаясь, и её тело издаёт шуршащий звук, напоминающий вздох. — Вортексный манипулятор был возвращён Агентству Времени, а ваши друзья под арестом. Придётся заполнить множество бумаг, Доктор.

— Как обычно, — говорит Доктор. — Хорошо.

— Тогда следуйте за мной, вы оба, — приглашает сороконожка.

— Как насчёт… — начинает Джек.

— У нас уже достаточно бумажной работы, — твёрдо говорит Доктор и плотно закрывает за ними дверь ТАРДИС, придерживая Джека за локоть.

Джек вздыхает и идёт за ним.

## 

(Аэропорт Пересечений, Рирхат Б, 6032)

«Ну вот, опять, — думает Марта и садится на край консоли, от нечего делать болтая ногой. — Всё время и пространство — а я получаю объятие, и тут же он уносится спасать команду Джека, а я сижу в нелегально припаркованном корабле и жду, пока они заполнят пять тысяч бумажек.

В таком случае хорошо, что я научилась обходиться без него».

Она мысленно улыбается.

— Не думаю, что сидеть там — хорошая идея, — говорит кто-то у неё за спиной.

Марта вскакивает на ноги и оборачивается. По другую сторону консоли стоит Мастер, он выглядит скучающим и немного удивлённым. На нём нет пиджака, но надет галстук.

— Видишь ли, — продолжает он, — если бы _я_ сел на консоль, ничего бы не случилось. Он обеспечил это. Но если ты случайно что-нибудь заденешь… Кто знает.

Марта молчит. До тех пор, пока между ней и Мастером консоль, он не сможет причинить ей боль. Но он хочет этого: это совершенно очевидно по его взгляду. Он также явно наслаждается опасением и яростью, что написаны у неё на лице.

— О, не будь такой, — надувает губы Мастер. — Я стал лучше. Милое добродушие Доктора крайне положительно на меня влияет. Я теперь каждый день собираюсь начать спасать щенков с деревьев. Извини. Котят. Котят с деревьев, а щенков доставать из мешков в реке. Не веришь мне? Нет?

«Я перехитрила тебя, — думает Марта, не сводя с него глаз. — Я перехитрила тебя, заставила тебя открыть карманные часы, и лучше бы я позволила тебе мирно умереть в конце вселенной».

— О, дорогая, — говорит Мастер. — А теперь ты меня жалеешь. Всем было бы гораздо лучше, если бы ты оставила жить профессора. Это оно?

— Да.

— Тогда позволь лишить тебя иллюзий, — холодным тоном произносит Мастер. — Твой драгоценный Доктор велел тебе обойти весь мир и сказать каждому любить его, как ты. И ты сделала, как было велено. Потому что любишь его. Как он отплатил тебе? Заменил тебя мной.

— Он должен был, — довольно ровно отвечает Марта.

— Нет-нет-нет, — Мастер на секунду прижимает к губам палец. — Нет. Если это было из милосердия — если он не хотел убивать меня — если не хотел снова оказаться ответственным за убийство таймлордов…

Шок обжигает Марту, но она не двигается.

— Но эту часть он тебе не рассказывал, да? — спрашивает Мастер, изгибая губы в пугающей улыбке. — Держу пари, он сказал тебе, что Война Времени была ужасной резнёй и привела к взаимному уничтожению. Он лишь… забыл упомянуть, что это сделал он. Сжёг Галлифрей и убил их всех.

— Нет, — очень тихо говорит Марта.

— Дело не в том, что ты мне не веришь, Марта Джонс, — шепчет Мастер. — Дело в том, что ты знаешь. Знаешь, что у Доктора были сотни способов избавиться от меня — оставить в каком-нибудь тихом веке или на захолустной планетке, заморозить во времени, бросить в солнце, — но он не сделал этого. Не сделал, потому что я таймлорд, и потому, что я таймлорд, он любит меня. — Мастер изгибает губы. — Так же сильно, как ты любишь его. Сделать бы из вас таймлорда, мисс Джонс, а из меня опять человека, это решило бы все наши проблемы.

Марте нечего на это сказать. У неё сжимается горло, и она не вполне уверена — от жалости или от ужаса.

— Ну что ж, — снова улыбается Мастер. — Рад был побеседовать с тобой.

Он неспешно выходит из комнаты.

Немного дрожа от нерастраченного адреналина, Марта спускается по трапу и садится, прижимаясь спиной к двери ТАРДИС, готовая вскочить, если Мастер вернётся. Он не возвращается. Марта невидяще смотрит на консоль, напряжённо размышляя, и решает, хотя это трудно, что не станет спрашивать Доктора. Может, из-за трусости; может, потому что не хочет увидеть, как он отведёт от неё взгляд, какое нечитаемое у него сделается выражение лица, и тогда она поймёт, что Мастер сказал правду. (Какую именно правду? Что он сжёг собственную планету? Что он любит Мастера? Возможно, и то, и другое. Возможно, это не имеет значения). Но, даже если это правда, Мастер наверняка исказил её. Он так уже делал раньше: он поступил так с матерью Марты. Следовало бы ему знать, что не выйдет провернуть тот же фокус дважды с женщинами Джонс.

Целую вечность спустя, когда Марта, как ни странно, начинает расслабляться, ведь Мастер так и не показывается снова, дверь ТАРДИС бесцеремонно резко открывают, она падает наружу, на белый пол, и обнаруживает, что смотрит прямо на надвигающуюся грозу в потолке.

К счастью, в грянувшем ливне, пока обладатели трёх пар кед, каблуков, отполированных туфель и армейских ботинок делают всё возможное, чтобы не наступить Марте на лицо, сороконожке, сопровождавшей Торчвуд обратно к ТАРДИС, не удаётся разглядеть Марту, и они успевают убраться оттуда без заполнения очередных бумажек.

## 

(Кардифф, Земля, 2009)

— Спасибо, — Джек пожимает Доктору руку и уводит команду в штаб, чтобы у Доктора и Марты была минутка попрощаться. Она догоняет Джека у фонтана; она встревоженно хмурится, но, увидев, что он смотрит на неё, улыбается. Джеку слишком хорошо известна такая улыбка: это патентованная торчвудская улыбка «не о чем беспокоиться», она ничуть не способна убедить его.

Все входят в штаб и падают на разнообразные офисные стулья и диваны. Джек остаётся стоять.

— Что, чёрт побери, это было? — требует он ответа.

Ни один из членов команды не смеет поднять на него глаза.

— Кто-то дал мне такую забавную отвёртку, — на одном дыхании произносит Гвен. — Мне и Тош, когда мы ловили кракена. Сказал, что она помогает чинить сломанное и открывать закрытое.

— И мы вернулись, — подхватывает Тош, — и… и решили опробовать её на тех твоих сломанных часах. Той… той штуке, которая оказалась телепортом.

— Вортексный манипулятор, — скрещивает руки Джек. — Так почему же, починив его, вы решили нажать кнопку?

— Чтобы посмотреть, сработало ли, — говорит Оуэн так, словно это должно быть очевидно.

— И не один раз, — безучастно говорит Джек.

— Э-э… Это, должно быть, я, — подаёт голос Йанто. — Думал… может, оно переносит в какое-то определённое место, а потом обратно.

— И тогда мы слегка запаниковали, — смущённо продолжает Тош.

— Могу себе представить, — говорит Джек. — Ладно. Вот что странно: кем был тот кто-то, Гвен? И я хотел бы получить вашу забавную отвёртку.

Гвен закусывает губу, достаёт из кармана звуковую отвёртку и бросает её Джеку. Он прячет её в карман.

— Ну?

— Э-э… — тянет Гвен, бросая взгляд на Тош. — Это… это была женщина.

— Да, определённо женщина, — кивает Тош.

— И? — подталкивает Джек

— С… длинными волосами. Кажется. Белая, — хмурится Тош. — Прости, Джек, она была просто… неприметной.

— Вообще едва могу её вспомнить, правда, — говорит Гвен.

— Фильтр восприятия, — мрачно вставляет Марта. — Просто превосходно, — смотрит на Джека. — Как я умудрилась дожить до двадцати трёх лет без всяких волнений?

Джек позволяет себе усмехнуться.

— Понятия не имею, — он засовывает руки в карманы. — Итак. Никакого длительного ущерба, а я получил персональную звуковую отвёртку. Поздравляю, команда, вы повстречали Доктора и посмотрели вселенную. А теперь можете идти по домам.

Они расходятся, и он опускается на диван рядом с Мартой.

— Врачи, с которыми ты работаешь, тоже бывают такими?

— Обычно нет. А вот пациенты бывают, — смеётся Марта.

— М-м.

Наступает дружеская тишина. И тут доносится встревоженный крик Гвен: 

— Джек!

Джек выпрямляется.

— Что?

Над мостиком показывается Гвен, бледная от шока.

— Джек, — говорит она, — все вещи, что мы нашли за последнюю неделю... Инопланетные украшения и всё остальное…

— Что с ними? — спрашивает Джек с дурным предчувствием.

Гвен кусает губу.

— Они все пропали.


	6. 4х06: Чудовищная больница

## 

(Лондон, Земля, 2009)

В субботу Марте звонит Том.

— Тут рядом открылся новый тайский ресторан, — говорит он. — Не хочешь сходить?

— Во вторник, — отвечает Марта. — Во вторник я рано заканчиваю, и ты не поверишь, что со мной случилось на этих выходных.

В воскресенье Марте звонит Джек.

— Абсолютно весь тот инопланетный хлам украли, — сообщает он. — Мы пробовали проявить отпечатки пальцев, но их не было. Чего я не понимаю — как они ухитрились провернуть всё так _быстро_. Доктор вернул нас в следующую секунду после того, как мы улетели.

— Если только твоя команда не начала радостно нажимать на кнопки, пока мы ещё ужинали, — замечает Марта. — Тогда у вора был бы практически целый час.

В понедельник Марте звонит Тиш.

— А на этот раз это больница, — рассказывает она. — Приглашают работать секретаршей в больнице. Я сходила посмотреть, как ты советовала, но там почти всем управляет компьютер. Это уже просто нелепо.

— Хм, больница, — отвечает Марта. — Ну а я доктор. Давай адрес. Устрою им проверку.

Во вторник после работы она встречается с Томом в новом тайском ресторанчике.

— Ну что, — говорит Том, — у тебя сегодня опять тот самый взгляд. Ты что-то затеваешь.

Марта улыбается поверх стаканы воды.

— Отправляюсь на инспекцию, — объясняет она. — В больницу.

— Но ты не инспектор, — немного растерянно говорит Том.

— Теперь да, — продолжает улыбаться Марта. — Уполномоченный, всё как надо. Торчвудом.

Том приподнимает брови, но говорит только:

— Что ж, лучше ты, чем я. Тебе достанутся проверки и бумажная работа, а мне — вопящие детишки, благодарю.

Марта смеётся; они заказывают еду.

У Марты есть множество причин почувствовать себя благодарной Тому за то, что он не задаёт слишком много вопросов, ведь ей не хочется ему лгать. Он умный, весёлый, потрясающе целуется, любит обсуждать медицину, у него чудесная семья, и её семье он вполне нравится, и Марта слишком хорошо знает, что в определённых обстоятельствах он пожертвовал бы за неё своей жизнью, но иногда она думает: возможно, то, что у неё в голове есть этот список, — плохой признак. С Доктором была смесь перепутанных впечатлений и какая-то устойчиво разгорающаяся в её груди убеждённость, уверенность в любви к нему. С Томом она чувствует нежность, радость и определённо влечение, и это по-настоящему приятно — начать встречаться с парнем, у которого, для разнообразия, нет такого груза на душе, но иногда Марте кажется, не слишком ли рано она это начала. Что, может быть, если бы она подождала, то не сравнивала бы их, обнаруживая, что Тому чего-то не хватает.

Но вот оно — та улыбка, с которой Том смотрит на неё через стол, будто считает её важнейшей девушкой во вселенной, и Марта знает — совершенно неважно, что Том не помнит те несколько дней, когда они вместе были революционерами, что он не знает о некоторых специфичных аспектах её жизни. Прямо сейчас хорошо, что есть кто-то нормальный, кто любит её, и она опирается локтями о стол, улыбается ему и спрашивает, как прошёл день.

Следующим утром она отправляется в больницу, в которой пытались нанять Тиш. Джек проинструктировал её: результаты проверок больницы в полном порядке, но в списке её спонсоров значится мисс Ингрэм. («Похоже, она спонсировала создание всего психиатрического отделения. Его построили только в прошлом году, — рассказывает Джек Марте, пока она завтракает, неудобно прижимая телефон плечом к уху. — Возможно, ты захочешь разузнать об этом»). Ещё он предупреждает, что её будут ждать пара человек, но он уведомит их как можно позднее, чтобы ни у кого не было времени достаточно тщательно что-либо скрыть.

На первый взгляд, больница представляет собой неприметное серовато-белое восьмиэтажное здание. Медные ручки на парадных дверях образуют круг, к середине рассечённый полукругами; Марта обращает на них внимание только потому, что вся композиция — это довольно запоминающийся кельтский узел, хотя таких она никогда раньше не видела. Вестибюль чистый и светлый; Марта поднимается к столу администратора, называет своё имя и показывает торчвудский пропуск, который Джек дал ей, когда они прощались утром субботы, и администратор оказывается жизнерадостным и отзывчивым.

— Да, у нас отмечено, что вы проводите инспекцию, доктор Джонс, — говорит он. — Мисс Ридли спустится через минуту и всё вам здесь покажет.

— Спасибо, — отвечает Марта, и, пока ждёт, занимает себя чтением формулировки миссии больницы, что висит в рамке неподалёку от стола администратора. Текст не отличается от других таких формулировок, какие Марта когда-либо читала, и совершенно не вызывает подозрений. Она вздыхает.

— Доктор Джонс?

Марта оборачивается. У мисс Ридли короткие светлые волосы, она одета в деловой костюм и выглядит странным образом знакомо, но Марта никак не может её узнать. Она улыбается. Мисс Ридли без улыбки произносит: «Что ж, начнём инспекцию». Она поворачивается на каблуках и шагает по коридору. Марта идёт следом, слегка возмущаясь.

Как бы там ни было, мисс Ридли весьма эффективна. Она тщательно излагает поясняющую информацию и историю каждого отделения, через которые проводит Марту как раз с нужной скоростью, позволяющей Марте хорошо всё рассмотреть и увидеть, что всё абсолютно нормально. Спустя около часа Марта видела достаточно много и не нашла ничего подозрительного; всё равно это не было пустой тратой времени, ведь посмотреть, как устроена другая больница, интересно, даже если в ней _всё_ совершенно обыкновенное.

— В таком случае это всё, — говорит мисс Ридли. — Вопросы?

— Да, — Марта немного хмурится. — Я слышала, здесь построили новый психоизолятор. Мы туда не заходили.

Выражение на лице мисс Ридли становится чуть менее дружелюбным, а это прямо-таки достижение.

— Боюсь, доступ туда запрещён. Войти могут только уполномоченные сотрудники.

— Но я уполномочена, — вежливо произносит Марта. — Уполномочена Торчвудом. Давайте заглянем туда, если вы не против.

— Следуйте за мной, — говорит мисс Ридли, явно сквозь зубы.

Психиатрическое отделение расположено на восьмом, самом верхнем, этаже.

— Раньше его использовали как склад и под канцелярские помещения, — объясняет мисс Ридли в лифте. — Но в течение прошлого года к нам поступило очень много пациентов, нуждающихся в помощи психиатров.

Марта хмурится.

— Почему бы не перенаправить их в другие больницы? — спрашивает она. — В специализированные? Зачем строить психиатрическое отделение здесь? Для этого нужно новое оборудование, дополнительный персонал…

— Отделение было построено и обеспечено персоналом благодаря серии пожертвований, — коротко говорит мисс Ридли. — Невероятно щедрых пожертвований, достаточных, чтобы разместить людей со всеми удобствами. — Она не отрывает взгляд от дверей лифта. — Должна попросить вас, доктор Джонс, вести себя так же, как в любом другом отделении, и не вступать в беседы с пациентами, это может их расстроить. Задавайте все вопросы персоналу.

«И зачем это отдельно упоминать, — думает Марта. — Конечно, я буду говорить только с врачами. Зачем бы мне кого-то расстраивать».

— Разумеется, — говорит она вслух.

Лифт открывается, и они выходят в коридор; мисс Ридли деловито стучит каблуками. Марта на секунду останавливается, чтобы прочитать табличку, прикреплённую над лифтом: такие были в каждом отделении, но эта табличка вызывает у неё особый интерес, потому что гласит: _«Это отделение профинансировано щедрыми пожертвованиями Розамунд Анны Натали Ингрэм»_. Марта приподнимает брови и спешит догнать мисс Ридли.

— Там на табличке написано, что спонсором была мисс Ингрэм, — объясняет она. — Кто же она такая?

Мисс Ридли натянуто смеётся.

— Если вы хотите это узнать, придётся спросить у совета директоров, доктор Джонс, — говорит она. — Я никогда в жизни не встречала мисс Ингрэм. — Она провожает Марту в одну из палат отделения; к удивлению Марты, палата наполнена подростками, которые смотрят телевизор или рисуют цветными карандашами, за ними наблюдают два врача с планшетами в руках. — Это комната отдыха для подростков, — негромко рассказывает мисс Ридли, стоя в дверном проёме. — Большинство пациентов этого отделения взрослые, но я подумала, вы скорее захотите сами увидеть, чем просто услышать о них.

— Да, — говорит Марта. — Спасибо.

Она поворачивается, чтобы пройти за мисс Ридли обратно в коридор, но тут кто-то хватает её за щиколотку. Она останавливается и смотрит вниз. На неё большущими глазами таращится мальчик лет четырнадцати. Одной рукой он крепко держит оранжевый карандаш, а другой — щиколотку Марты.

— Ты, — говорит он. — Ты Марта Джонс.

— Да, — отвечает Марта, испытывая шок.

— Ты спасла мир, — продолжает мальчик. — Ты рассказала историю, и все мы думали и думали. И это сработало. Кровь исчезла. В этот раз.

У Марты так быстро стучит сердце.

— Да, — очень мягко произносит она. — Сработало. Не мог бы ты отпустить мою ногу?

— О! — спохватывается мальчик и отдёргивает руку, как если бы обжёгся.

Марта собирается было присесть с ним рядом, но мисс Ридли пользуется моментом, чтобы ухватить её за руку, вытащить в коридор и с треском захлопнуть дверь.

— Вы правильно сделали, что согласились с ним, — говорит она. — Всегда лучше соглашаться. А теперь, думаю, нам пора идти.

— Но постойте, я хочу поговорить с ним! — несколько возмущённо восклицает Марта. — Он говорил кое-что очень важное!

— Он бредил, доктор Джонс, — возражает мисс Ридли; по твёрдости выражения её лица Марта понимает, что провоцирование скандала не поможет ей вернуться в психиатрическое отделение, поэтому она пожимает плечами и позволяет мисс Ридли проводить её к лифту, а затем обратно в вестибюль.

— Благодарю за визит, доктор Джонс, — прохладно улыбается мисс Ридли, пожимает Марте руку и закрывает за ней дверь.

Марта звонит Джеку, как только заходит в свою квартиру.

— И он помнил, — взволнованно говорит она, наскоро изложив Джеку, что произошло. — Джек, он узнал меня, и он помнил год, которого не было! Как думаешь… что, если все люди там каким-то образом помнят и продолжают бредить о токлафанах и прочем? И поэтому их заперли там, ведь все думают, что они сошли с ума?

— Возможно, — произносит Джек. — И дай угадаю, тебя сразу же выставили вон.

— Как ни странно, да, — отвечает Марта. — Слушай, Джек, я должна туда вернуться. Эта женщина, Ингрэм, — единственная причина, по которой отделение _существует_ , и как минимум один человек в нём помнит год, которого не было, и эти факты наверняка как-то связаны.

— А ты, похоже, никак не можешь оставить в покое свою гипотетическую степень по психологии, психиатрии, или как там, да? — вздыхает Джек. — Смотри, полномочия Торчвуда довольно велики, но ты работаешь не в Торчвуде, и это всё чуточку усложняет. И, знаешь, труднее сфальсифицировать.

— Я всегда могу сделать это легально, — сухо говорит Марта.

— Торчвуд легален!

— Вне правительства и вне политики? — фыркает Марта. — Знаешь, что я могу сделать? Я могу рассказать своему руководителю, что посетила отделение и обнаружила несколько случаев вероятной профессиональной некомпетентности. Он может написать пару записок и сделать пару звонков, а к концу недели я снова буду там, и никто не будет стоять у меня над душой, следя, чтобы я не разговаривала с чувствительными пациентами. У меня будет служебный планшет и недельный оплачиваемый отпуск, и ни _единого_ раза мне не придётся использовать слово «Торчвуд».

В телефоне слышится лишь потрескивающая тишина.

Наконец Джек произносит, несколько жалобно:

— Ты _уверена_ , что не хочешь работать на меня?

Марта, смеясь, отвечает: «В общем, спасибо, что выслушал» и нажимает кнопку завершения.

Следующим утром Марта идёт к своему руководителю. Он подробно обо всём расспрашивает, и, убедившись, что она не пытается просто создать проблемы или получить лишние свободные от работы дни, пишет пару записок и делает пару звонков, и вечером пятницы Марта входит в психиатрическое отделение Розамунд Ингрэм, держа в руках служебный планшет и чувствуя, что весьма довольна собой.

Она начинает с комнаты отдыха для подростков, но мальчика, узнавшего её, здесь нет, а остальные, по всей видимости, не отличают её от других врачей. Осмотревшись с минуту, Марта садится рядом с девушкой с короткими каштановыми волосами. Она выглядит уже почти взрослой и хмурится над кубиком Рубика, но поднимает взгляд на Марту.

— Привет, — мягко произносит Марта.

— Не складывается, — говорит девушка, протягивая кубик Марте. — Всего три измерения, а я даже не могу _увидеть_ , — закусывает губу. — Было время, когда я могла видеть, вот только я больше не могу вспомнить.

— Сочувствую, — говорит Марта. — Я вообще никогда не могла постичь эти штуки. — Её внимание привлекает акцент девушки. — А откуда ты родом?

Кажется, вопрос на мгновение ужасно озадачивает девушку, а потом она несколько неуверенно отвечает:

— Из Манчестера. Я жила в Манчестере.

 _«Так что тогда ты делаешь в Лондоне?»_ — думает Марта, а вслух говорит:

— Как же тебя зовут?

— Анни, — не колеблясь отвечает девушка. Видимо, на этот вопрос ей проще ответить, отчего она явно испытывает облегчение. Она снова начинает рассматривать кубик Рубика.

— Хорошо, Анни, — спустя какое-то время говорит Марта, вставая, — надеюсь, у тебя получится разобраться в твоей головоломке.

Она направляется дальше по коридору к кабинету главы психиатрического отделения и совершенно не удивляется, когда из-за приоткрытой двери до неё доносится прохладный голос мисс Ридли:

— Меня не волнует, даже если у неё достаточно утверждённых документов, чтобы управлять всей этой больницей! Нам нужно, чтобы она ушла отсюда _немедленно_.

Вздох; мужской голос произносит:

— Я знаю, Дженна. Мы работаем над этим. Но всё равно ведь они все бредят; что она надеется найти?

— У неё есть связи, — мрачно говорит мисс Ридли. — Для начала Торчвуд.

— …Это немного меняет дело, — отвечает мужчина. — Ладно. Я не могу выставить её отсюда сегодня, но смогу завтра. А теперь иди и занимайся своими политическими интригами где-нибудь в другом месте.

Марат принимает это как сигнал, что пора поскорее убираться из коридора, поэтому заходит в одну из палат для взрослых, пытаясь найти не вовлечённого во-что-бы-это-ни-было доктора, который согласится ответить на её вопросы. Человек на кровати у двери бормочет что-то себе под нос, пока она проходит мимо него, и мотив звучит почти знакомо, но она не может чётко его распознать. В конце ряда кроватей она находит врача.

— Извините?

Врач оборачивается и улыбается ей.

— Доктор… Джонс, верно? Чем я могу помочь?

— Я хотела узнать, — начинает Марта, — что не так с вашими пациентами? Как их признали больными?

— Большинство тех, кто помоложе, дезориентированы и находились в нехороших ситуациях, — рассказывает доктор. — Более взрослые в основном страдают от галлюцинаций — шизофрения, — пожимает она плечами. — Типичный набор психических недомоганий. Обычно их доставляют сюда члены семьи или соседи.

— Есть ли… общие галлюцинации? — спрашивает Марта.

— Есть парочка, — сообщает доктор, — но это довольно распространено.

— Ясно, — говорит Марта. — Что ж, спасибо.

Она тщательно рассматривает каждого из пациентов в комнате, но многие спят или глядят в никуда, либо не поднимают взгляд. Может, тот мальчик был случайностью; может, у мисс Ридли паранойя. Возможно, в больнице попросту не жалуют Торчвуд. Возможно, люди здесь безумны, но безопасны, и вмешательства не требуется.

Но уже почти у двери она слышит, как бормотавший что-то себе под нос мужчина хриплым голосом произносит: «Подожди». Она останавливается, поворачивается к нему, и он расплывается в улыбке.

— Марта Джонс, — говорит он. — Я был в Лондоне, знаешь? В самый последний день. Ты сидела на ступеньках и говорила с нами, и… и _он_ спустился со своего корабля и забрал тебя. И мы подумали — это конец, но сказали то, что ты хотела, чтобы мы сказали, и всё стало как было. — Неожиданно он мрачнеет. — Но я помню. Почему я помню?

— Я не знаю, — шепчет Марта. Она отстранённо замечает, что так сильно сжимает планшет, что на нём остаются отпечатки ладоней. — Доктор сказал мне, что помнить будут только люди с Вэлианта.

Мужчина фыркает.

— Дурак. Он и раньше ошибался.

— Минутку, — произносит Марта, подходя к изножью кровати, — вы _знаете_ его?

На лице мужчины мелькает растерянность.

— Знаю кого?

— Доктора!

— Какого доктора?

У Марты сжимается сердце.

— Не обращайте внимания, — говорит она. — Простите.

Но тем вечером она возвращается домой, уверенная, что напала на след чего-то важного. У неё есть всего день, чтобы разобраться, что происходит, но дня должно быть более чем достаточно.

В эту ночь, впервые за месяцы, Марте Джонс снится конец света. Всё вокруг пылает: небо оранжевое от огня, деревья покрыты пеплом, улицы красны от крови — именно так она всегда вспоминает это, именно так однажды записала. Её сон не вполне кошмар, ведь он нереален. Она идёт среди сияющих пепельно-серебристых деревьев и ощущает невыносимую тоску по дому. Дорога под её туфлями разрушена, вся в трещинах, а впереди на некотором расстоянии виднеется нечто, напоминающее на первый взгляд крышку люка, вблизи оказывающееся расколотым напополам камнем с тем странным кельтским узором, и Марта просыпается в слезах, абсолютно в недоумении.

Утром она возвращается в больницу, но, когда лифт достигает психиатрического отделения, мисс Ридли уже ждёт её с холодным, самодовольным выражением на лице.

— Боюсь, доктор Джонс, — говорит она, — что при повторном просмотре ваших документов мы обнаружили, что вы недостаточно квалифицированы для того, чтобы здесь находиться. Вынуждена попросить вас удалиться.

Марта делает шаг из лифта.

— Что вы скрываете? — произносит она.

— Скрываем? — мягко переспрашивает мисс Ридли.

— Да, скрываете, — яростно повторяет Марта. — Прячете от меня. Вы, глава отделения, чёртова мисс Ингрэм, все вы! Почему у вас тут люди начиная с Лондона и заканчивая Манчестером? Почему некоторые из них знают меня?

— Они испытывают галлюцинации, некоторых перевели к нам родственники или их предыдущие врачи, и я ничего от вас не скрываю, доктор Джонс, — с идеальным самообладанием отвечает мисс Ридли и подталкивает Марту в сторону лифта.

Марта сжимает зубы, но у неё не остаётся выбора, кроме как уйти.

Она проводит остаток дня с Томом; они играют в видеоигры, бродят по ближайшему парку, говорят о медицине, пытаются припомнить как можно больше вступительных фраз из книг, покупают огромную коробку пиццы и весь вечер смотрят «Слабое звено». Понемногу Марта расслабляется, и, раз уж неожиданно так вышло, что у неё завтра нет никаких дел, она решает остаться у Тома на ночь.

— Подай жалобу, — предлагает Том, когда она молчит слишком долго, и обнимает её за талию, целуя в плечо. — Это твоя работа.

— Нет, — отвечает Марта. — Не собираюсь извлекать из этого выгоду. Я даже не знаю, почему вообще туда пошла. Просто необычная интуиция, и один друг посоветовал мне проверить догадку. Я… я вернусь туда, когда они не будут меня ждать.

— Ладно, — говорит Том. — Только… пообещай, что не будешь делать то, что ты время от времени делаешь. Когда становишься вся такая впечатляющая. Это прекрасно, и всё такое, но иногда я не могу соответствовать. Мне спокойнее, когда ты просто цитируешь «Гарри Поттера», а я не могу припомнить следующую строчку.

— Что, — шепчет Марта, — предпочитаешь, чтобы я снижала твою самооценку дурацкими тривиальными вещами?

— Точно.

Она смеётся и поворачивается к нему, чтобы поцеловать.

— Хорошо. Идёт.

Но той ночью ей снова снятся серебряные деревья, оранжевое небо, и крики, и мир в огне.

И следующей ночью.

И следующей.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание переводчика:  
> Интересно, проведёт ли кто-нибудь из читателей параллель между именем Анни и переводческой находкой, применённой при переводе одной довольно широко известной книги, как это сделала я ещё при первом прочтении фика. Самое забавное, что фик был написан в 2007 году, а та книга — в 2008, да и на родном английском языке имя в ней было совсем другое, так что неожиданное совпадение можно заметить только в русском.


	7. 4х07: Астерион

## 

(Астерион, бета Гончих Псов, 3218)

От нечего делать Мастер спрашивает себя, когда Доктор начнёт задавать вопросы. У него, разумеется, тоже есть вопросы, выстроенные ровными линиями, как домино, один неизбежно приводит к другому — но первым спросить должен Доктор. Конечно же, он не станет; это Мастеру известно. Он уже достаточно пробыл с Доктором, чтобы понять кое-что, чего не понимал, когда Доктор впервые предложил отправиться с ним: эта связь между ними — типично симбиотическая. Он превращает жизнь Доктора в ад, а взамен Доктор бесконечно прощает его, что создаёт бесплодную петлю обратной связи; каждый из них пытается сломать другого тем способом, что ему лучше всего известен.

Но сегодня, судя по всему, подходящий день, чтобы одержать победу.

Сегодня они на планете, которую ТАРДИС определила как Астерион, земной год 3218: яркое бело-голубое солнце, небеса сверкают, как самоцветы. Три маленькие луны неправильной формы кружат друг за другом невысоко над горизонтом, а Доктор и Мастер шагают по грязной дороге. Грязь под ногами необычного синевато-серого оттенка. По обеим сторонам дороги простираются поля перепутавшихся насыщенно тёмно-бордовых растений, и, неожиданно для себя самого, Мастер наслаждается видом. Растения, скорее всего, ядовиты, свет ярких звёзд, окутывающий всё вокруг, по всей вероятности, излучает довольно-таки опасную для людей радиацию, и туфли его постепенно пачкаются. Доктор бодро шагает вперёд, направляясь к месту, где сконцентрированы все признаки жизни, что удалось уловить ТАРДИС.

— Люди! — радостно восклицает Доктор. — _Здесь_! Не думал, что они настолько рано добрались до Гончих Псов, но вот они здесь! На самом краю их мира!

— Доктор, — говорит Мастер, — почему… — раздумывает, как лучше сформулировать. — Откуда такая странная одержимость — как у девчонок из группы поддержки — этой кучкой едва разумных обезьян?

— Потому что в этом всё и дело! — широко улыбается Доктор. Мастер до сих пор чувствует себя как-то странно, когда Доктор ему широко улыбается; он привык к прежним телам Доктора, к неизменной рыцарственной учтивости, к вызывающему поведению, даже к периодическим намёкам на помешательство, а тут теперь опять что-то новое. Этому человеку с новым веснушчатым лицом и непокорными волосами переключаться с радостной легкомысленности на убийственную серьёзность так же легко, как дышать, и, если Мастеру это столь же легко, в этом виноват Доктор. Доктор виноват во всём: это его вина, что он опять изливает своё глупое восхищение людьми, убедительно объясняя: — Они — кучка обезьян, которые упали с деревьев и принялись колотить палкой по чём ни попадя, — а теперь они здесь, среди звёзд! Это изумительно, ты на самом деле должен признать, что это изумительно.

— Потрясающе, — безучастно произносит Мастер.

Что бы там Доктор ни говорил о людях, город, к которому они приближаются спустя ещё несколько минут ходьбы, едва ли впечатляет. Он выглядит так, словно люди пытались использовать ту синевато-серую грязь как что-то вроде бетонной смеси, но на ней образовались подозрительные потёки, как на влажной глине. Несмотря на это, город довольно большой, и несколько упитанных детишек играют в классики усложнённой версии на главной улице, по которой шагают Доктор и Мастер, с разной степенью любопытства рассматривая всё вокруг. Разумеется, совсем скоро их замечают несколько взрослых и тянутся к бластерам — так они всё-таки не настолько глупы. До этого у Мастера были подозрения по этому поводу, когда он увидел, что у города полностью отсутствует какая-либо защита.

Мужчина выходит на улицу впереди остальных и направляет бластер на них; к тому моменту они уже остановились. Мастер смотрит на него без интереса, а Доктор, поднимая руки, говорит:

— Всё в порядке. Мы здесь проездом.

— Как? — резко и требовательно спрашивает мужчина. — Нас нет ни на одной карте.

— О, ну, я исследователь, — сообщает Доктор.

Это ничуть не обнадёживает мужчину.

— Мы ничем не торгуем, — говорит он. — Проваливайте. Возвращайтесь на свой навороченный корабль.

— А как насчёт тех посевов? — спрашивает Доктор, неопределённо показывая в ту сторону, откуда они пришли. — Вы могли сделать что-нибудь из них! Красители… специи… топливо…

— Они ядовиты, — коротко говорит мужчина. (Мастер самодовольно усмехается). — Ну так в чём дело, вы исследователи-филантропы, или что?

— Что-то вроде того, да, — отвечает Доктор, проводя рукой по волосам. Концы безумно торчат. — У нас нет оружия, честное слово. Мы просто хотим осмотреться.

Мужчина вздыхает и убирает бластер.

— Хорошо, — говорит он. — Но как только вы тут всё посмотрите, то сразу уберётесь, ясно?

— О, вполне, — соглашается Доктор, распахнув от удивления глаза.

Итак, они тратят целый день на здешние достопримечательности, и Доктор весь день разговаривает с людьми. Помимо этих жалких глиняных построек и бластеров, у них тут есть несколько просторных сараев с генетически модифицированными цыплятами и коровами, а ещё большая оранжерея, где выжило около четверти посевов (из глинистого сланца при тщательной обработке и обжиге можно сделать отличное теплоустойчивое стекло, но, как раздражённо объясняет Доктору одна женщина, они не могут нормально жить в стеклянных домах — поэтому у них такие странные псевдобетонные здания). Единственные эндемичные организмы на этой планете — ядовитые бордовые растения, которые, как минимум, вполне эффективно превращают диоксид углерода в кислород, а яростно пылающее солнце обеспечивает достаточно энергии, чтобы снабжать топливом все их разнообразные электронные устройства. Всё, что в действительности нужно этим людям, — это много подходящей горной породы и металла, а ещё неплохие торговые отношения, но — видимо, в этом ключевая загвоздка — тем, кто изначально финансировал колонизацию этой планеты, не понравилась низкая скорость прогресса, они обменялись парой слов, и теперь колонисты Астериона сами по себе.

Каким-то образом им всё это объясняют за общим обедом, на котором Мастер всё время ёрзает, чувствуя себя неловко. Хотя еда хороша настолько, насколько люди способны это устроить, и парочка привлекательных женщин (и один привлекательный мужчина) то и дело скользили по нему взглядами, так что вечер не потрачен впустую. «Или, может быть, — думает он, рассматривая того человека, что первым заговорил с ними с бластером в руках, а теперь угрюмо пялится в свою тарелку, — потрачен _отнюдь_ не впустую».

— Похоже, вы переживаете тяжёлые времена, — говорит Мастер своим лучшим голосом, исполненным искреннего сочувствия, опускаясь на стул возле того человека.

— Да. — Его собеседник не поднимает взгляда.

— Мой… соотечественник, — продолжает Мастер, — по-видимому, думает, что, предприняв попытку снова завязать торговые отношения с ближайшими колониями, вы, возможно, выбрались бы из этого тупикового положения.

Мужчина фыркает.

— Но вы не согласны, — шепчет Мастер. — Кто здесь главный?

— Это я, — коротко сообщает мужчина.

— Да, я так и думал, — слегка улыбается Мастер. — А как вас зовут?

— Грег Говард, — отвечает мужчина. — Послушайте, к чему все эти вопросы? Кто вы вообще такой?

И тут он совершает ошибку: поднимает взгляд.

— Я Мастер, — негромко говорит Мастер, глядя ему прямо в глаза. — И у меня есть к тебе предложение, Грег Говард. Оно не дипломатичное. Не хорошее. Но оно позволит тебе получить то, чего ты хочешь.

У Говарда немного краснеют щёки.

— Да?

— На корабле, в котором я прибыл, — говорит Мастер, — есть определённые… технологии. Я не могу дать тебе металл, или камень, или другие нужные тебе вещи, но могу дать инструменты, чтобы _добыть_ их, — он улыбается. — Я предполагаю, корабль, на котором прилетели вы, всё ещё в рабочем состоянии?

— Да, — повторяет Говард.

— У вас есть корабль, — вкрадчиво говорит Мастер, — а у меня — ядерная огневая мощь. Подумай об этом. — Он встаёт и возвращается к Доктору, который, видимо, в процессе изложения абсолютно уморительной истории, судя по бурному смеху его слушателей. Мастер садится.

— И тогда, — говорит Доктор, — и _тогда_ совсем рядом с местом, где были спрятаны все картины, случился шумный взрыв — уцелела лишь одна, и именно на ней прямо-таки было написано большими буквами: «ЭТО ПОДДЕЛКА». Ох, интересно, все эти люди в музее хотя бы посмотрели? Наверное, это был шок, как думаете, когда они поняли, что _нет_ ни одного подлинника, чтобы её заменить? — Он поднимает взгляд и улыбается. — О, привет, Мастер. Я тут рассказывал этим людям о Париже.

И вот она, вспышка удовольствия, что Мастер ощущает всякий раз, когда Доктор произносит его имя, но здесь — _здесь_ , бесцеремонно, в комнате, переполненной людьми, посреди глупого рассказа о городе, которого давно нет, — почему-то оно отравлено, почему-то обесценено. Мастер хочет, чтобы, произнося это, он говорил _искренне_.

— Грязный медвежий угол, — говорит он с пренебрежением. — Тебе ещё не скучно?

Доктор, криво улыбаясь, встаёт.

— Можем и уйти, — говорит он.

Они направляются к двери.

« _Три_ , — мысленно считает Мастер, — _два, один_ …»

— Подождите! — зовёт Говард, подбегая к ним. Доктор в изумлении оборачивается. Мастер тоже оборачивается, пряча усмешку. — Пожалуйста, — говорит Говард, — не могли бы… не могли бы вы помочь нам? С… технологиями. Хоть чем-то.

Доктор широко улыбается.

— Конечно! — говорит он. — Сделаем всё, что сможем.

И они остаются на ночь в одном из сыроватых домов, а следующим утром возвращаются в ТАРДИС под пылающим серебром рассветом. Доктор собирает какие-то провода и бросается в оранжерею ТАРДИС набрать семян. Пока его нет, Мастер опускается на колени у консоли, поднимает панель и терпеливо наполняет пригоршней заряженных частиц маленький сосуд, который затем отправляется в карман его плаща. Второй карман он набивает проводами, что отлично снимает с него подозрения, и они с Доктором вместе отправляются обратно в городок.

Доктор проводит целое утро в теплицах, высаживая принесённые им семена и жизнерадостно беседуя с фермерами. Мастер остаётся в одном из прохладных сырых домов; он не любит пачкать руки. Около полудня к нему присоединяется Говард.

— Они здесь, — Мастер извлекает из кармана сосуд. — Это источники питания, которые вам нужны. — Говард пристально рассматривает сосуд, на его лице написан восторг, оно немного сияет отражённым светом. — Разумеется, — говорит Мастер, убирая его обратно в карман, — если вы просто высвободите заряд, это уничтожит ваш город. Вам понадобится моя помощь.

— Конечно, — с готовностью отвечает Говард.

Мастер смотрит на него.

Говард сглатывает.

— Мастер, — добавляет он.

— Скажи мне, Говард, — говорит Мастер, — сколько человек выразило бы протест, если бы ты запер где-нибудь моего соотечественника? Он… не согласится с нашими методами, как ты понимаешь. Будет выступать в защиту дипломатии любой ценой.

— Ну-у, — произносит Говард, — я знаю, некоторые фермеры возразили бы.

— А если бы он сопротивлялся аресту? — спрашивает Мастер. — Если бы угрожал им?

— Тогда это не составило бы проблемы, — говорит Говард.

— Хорошо, — тихо отвечает Мастер. — Обещаю, никто не умрёт. Он не любит причинять людям боль. Считай, что всё уже сделано.

Говард уходит.

Мастер улыбается сам себе.

Остаток дня проходит в хлопотах: в теплицах слышится недолгая возня, после чего Говард сообщает, что Доктора заперли на складе. Мастер довольно касается головы Говарда в знак благодарности. Кто-то прибегает с оружием, конфискованным у Доктора, и Мастер с усмешкой убирает в карман звуковую отвёртку, а потом созывает собрание инженеров и объясняет, что необходимо сделать: их превосходное стекло вполне подходит для изготовления оболочек ракет, по крайней мере, подходит для целей Мастера.

— Карты, — говорит он. — Понадобятся карты этой части галактики; нужно узнать, на каких близлежащих планетах есть пригодный металл и руда.

Пригодный металл означает пригодные ракеты и корабли. Может, даже пригодные роботы, если до такого дойдёт. Может, совсем скоро он сможет заковать Доктора в цепи более эффективные, чем прежние. Это было бы чудно.

Наступают багряные сумерки. Мастер распускает своих людей по их кривобоким домам и идёт в оранжерею, мурлыча под нос. Срывает яблоко, рассматривает его, вытирает о рукав плаща и опускает в карман, потом срывает ещё одно и, задумчиво откусывая от него, выходит на улицу. Шагает по серо-голубому проспекту в сгущающейся темноте, наблюдая, как в небе начинают сверкать звёзды, и когда добирается до сарая, где люди Астериона заперли Доктора, то ощущает удивительное старомодное желание постучать.

Он этого не делает.

Доктор сидит, прислонившись спиной к стене, запястья прикованы над его головой, небрежно вытянув перед собой ноги, но, когда входит Мастер, он подтягивает одну ногу к груди, освобождая место, и приподнимает голову.

— Это немного слишком, не находишь? — говорит он.

— Сам виноват, что направил на них отвёртку, — сообщает Мастер, опускаясь на пол рядом с ним. — Яблоко?

— М-м. Кормить с рук не очень-то просто.

— Да, — соглашается Мастер, поднося яблоко к губам Доктора. Через секунду размышлений Доктор надкусывает его и отклоняет голову к стене, пережёвывая.

— Равно как не очень-то утончённо, — добавляет он.

Мастер пожимает плечами.

— Не следовало оставлять меня одного.

Даже мысли Доктора неслышны.

— Нет, — шепчет он. — Вероятно, не следовало. — Он поворачивает голову; Мастер усмехается и держит яблоко так, чтобы Доктор мог откусить ещё.

— Ты не собираешься поинтересоваться, что я делаю? — вскоре осведомляется он. — Каковы мои жуткие планы, теперь, когда ты надёжно заперт?

— О, но я уже знаю, — искоса смотрит на него Доктор в полумраке. — Пусть я _надёжно заперт_ , ТАРДИС не подчинится тебе, поэтому тебе нужен другой корабль. У этих людей есть корабль, — он вздыхает и садится поудобнее. — Конечно, это ещё не всё; если они поддержат тебя до такой степени, чтобы позволить взять их корабль, то поддержат и когда ты начнёшь захватывать другие планеты. Это никогда не прекращается, да? Ты просто пытаешься захватить вселенную, снова и снова.

Бросить яблоко, принесённое для Доктора, на землю — вздорное ребячество, но Мастер всё равно делает это.

— А ты вечно пытаешься её спасти, — говорит он, пиная яблоко и подтягивая к груди ногу, копируя позу Доктора.

— Да, — отвечает Доктор. — Её нужно спасать, даже когда ты не стараешься её разрушить.

Руки Мастера сжимаются в кулаки, но пока ещё неплотно.

— В каком смысле?..

— Когда все спасены, — говорит Доктор, глядя в потолок, — ты видишь, как они живут дальше, выживают, как они прекрасны. Но чтобы разрушать… чтобы разрушать, тебе нужны зрители. — Он возвращает взгляд к Мастеру. — Тебе нужен кто-то, кто знает, что ты делаешь, иначе в этом нет смысла.

— Хочешь сказать, я _нуждаюсь_ в тебе? — с издёвкой спрашивает Мастер.

Доктор спокойно смотрит на него.

— Да.

Мастер мгновенно поднимается на ноги.

— Тогда, Доктор, — злобно бросает он, — можешь сгнить здесь.

— И ты позволишь мне умереть? — Доктор поднимает на него взгляд. — Ты этого не сделаешь. Если убьёшь меня, это не будет означать твою победу.

Он с силой бьёт Доктора.

Голова Доктора ударяется о стену с глухим звуком; его ноги вздрагивают, руки сжимаются в кулаки, и мгновение он не может дышать. Но, когда он вновь смотрит на Мастера, его лицо всё ещё спокойно, поэтому Мастер бьёт его снова, сильнее, а потом падает на колени, зарывается рукой в волосы Доктора и дёргает. Мелькнувшее на лице Доктора выражение боли чуть смягчает его ярость.

— Я _уже_ побеждаю, — шепчет он.

— Да? — хрипло произносит Доктор, открывает глаза и испытующе смотрит на Мастера. Он чуть заметно вздрагивает.

— Ты держал меня в оковах, — рычит Мастер. — Теперь моя очередь.

Доктор лишь смотрит на него бесстрастно.

— Земля была моей, — говорит Мастер. — Целый _год_ Земля была моей.

— Была, — соглашается Доктор.

— Что ты называешь победой? — требует ответа Мастер. — Когда я сожгу каждый мир на протяжении всего времени и мы будем стоять посреди тёмной бездны, где не останется никого, кого можно спасти? _Тогда_ я одержу победу?

— Нет, — говорит Доктор.

У Мастера едва заметно учащается пульс.

— Я, — выдыхает он. — Если бы я исчез. Если бы ты не мог нигде меня почувствовать. Если бы ты снова остался один.

На лице Доктора проступает боль.

— Это не победа, — тихо говорит он. — Это бегство.

Свободной рукой Мастер хватает Доктора за воротник.

— Так ты говоришь мне, что _никогда_ не позволишь мне победить.

Что-то странное мелькает в глазах Доктора.

— Нет, — шепчет он. — Я этого не говорю.

Между ними лишь несколько дюймов, оба едва заметно дрожат, и Мастер испытывает желание _убить_ его. Убить каким-нибудь глупым, непристойным, грязным способом — ножом, например, — вонзить сначала в одно сердце, потом в другое, и прижать ладони к груди Доктора, будто пытаясь остановить кровь, но на самом деле лишь ощущать её влажность под своими руками, а потом он почувствовал бы искры регенерации и под кончиками его пальцев сформировалось бы новое, сияющее тело Доктора. _Это_ было бы победой, и, находясь в такой близости, когда его рука запуталась в волосах Доктора, Доктор мысленно видит этот образ и содрогается — не только от ужаса.

— Отпусти меня, — шепчет он. — Пожалуйста, отпусти, и я…

— Задушишь меня состраданием, — презрительно цедит Мастер. — Выступишь в роли спасителя. Убережёшь этих маленьких людей от опасности, а тем временем будешь пытаться заставить меня _полюбить_ тебя. Прости же мне, что я отвергаю этот план.

— Отпусти меня, и мне не придётся бежать, — уверенно говорит Доктор. — И всё будет твоим, от начала и до конца.

— _Подчиниться_ тебе, и всё станет моим, от начала и до конца? — рассмеявшись, Мастер сжимает руки сильнее. — Если ты думаешь, что знаешь меня, как тебе вообще пришло в голову такое сказать?

Глаза Доктора сверкают.

— Сострадание, — произносит он.

Мастер замирает. Конечно, Астерион — идеальное место, которым можно править: люди здесь слишком потеряны и слишком глупы, чтобы не позволить ему. А от Астериона рукой подать до других миров; можно найти наёмников и оружие, целые цивилизации падут пред ним на колени. Вселенная необъятна, и барабаны требуют себе её необъятность. Но Астерион — это так мелко. Поиск оружия и наёмников — скучная работа, на это нужно время, которое ему не хочется тратить. А это маленькое мгновение — Доктор, прижатый к стене, и Мастер на коленях, с руками у Доктора в волосах, — это мгновение столь же необъятно; тьма простирается вокруг них, и дыхание Доктора совпадает с ударами барабанов. Он не может этого не знать.

— Попроси меня. Вежливо, — шепчет Мастер.

Долгое, ужасное мгновение Доктор лишь смотрит на него. Затем…

— Мастер, — выдыхает он. — Пожалуйста.

Опять тишина. Мастер не до конца уверен, может ли он пошевелиться. Возможно, вот так на самом деле ощущается победа. Статический шум в мыслях Доктора полнится настойчивым тихим потрескиванием; он жутко боится. Мастер держится за этот страх, позволяет тишине длиться и сам не понимает, как так выходит, что он прислоняется лбом ко лбу Доктора.

— Запасной план? — спрашивает он почти шёпотом и чувствует, как утихает дрожь Доктора, будто проникая под его собственную кожу. — Если я скажу «нет»?

— Я не оставил бы тебя одного без запасного плана, — отвечает Доктор; его голос совсем чуть-чуть слишком дрожит, чтобы не показаться по-настоящему удивлённым. — Завтра они меня выпустят. Говард, может, и не лучший из них, но есть и другие.

— И ты рассказываешь это мне? — вопрошает Мастер. Его рука чуть сдвигается в волосах Доктора, и Доктор снова вздрагивает.

— Тебе всё ещё неизвестно, кто именно, — говорит он.

— Нет, — соглашается Мастер, отстраняясь, и, к абсолютнейшему его восторгу, Доктор издаёт очень тихий, наполовину подавленный звук протеста, хотя, когда он смотрит на Доктора, его лицо совершенно бесстрастно.

Идеально.

Он разжимает пальцы и встаёт, доставая из кармана отвёртку. Через секунду руки Доктора падают, освобождённые. Он вздрагивает, трёт запястья и неуверенно поднимается на ноги.

— Спасибо, — произносит он и поднимает взгляд от своих рук, немного хмурясь. — Почему?

— Это очень просто, — говорит Мастер и целует его.

Секунду Доктор абсолютно неподвижен, а потом снова откидывается к стене, сжимает в руках волосы Мастера и целует его в ответ так, словно смертельно этого жаждал. «Конечно же, так и было», — думает Мастер, у которого, возможно, немного кружится голова; Доктор жил жизнью праведника, ни к кому не прикасаясь, потому что все вокруг были слишком эфемерны, слишком хрупки, слишком _люди_. Его ногти впиваются в кожу под волосами Мастера, он дрожит, и поэтому Мастер меняет своё положение, чтобы удержать вес их обоих, нежно берёт ладонями лицо Доктора, замедляет поцелуй, и тихий звук, что издаёт Доктор, более чем стоит того. Если всё это заставляет его внутренности болезненно скручиваться, заставляет его хотеть заплакать и пробраться Доктору под кожу, то для Доктора это должно быть даже хуже, а значит, оно тоже более чем стоит того.

Он очень нежно отстраняется; мгновение Доктор так и стоит, прижавшись к стене, с приоткрытым ртом и сильно расширенными глазами.

— Что ж, обратно в ТАРДИС, — говорит Мастер, будто ровно ничего не случилось, и _следит_ за тем, как Доктор следует его примеру: следит, как расправляются его плечи, отмечает точный момент, когда выражение лица Доктора перестаёт быть таким открытым и уязвимым.

— И далее, — соглашается Доктор и протягивает руку; Мастер, вздохнув, бросает ему отвёртку. Они закрывают за собой дверь склада. Доктор оглядывается на улицу.

— У них всё будет хорошо, — говорит он. — Я не мог дать им металл, но скоро у них будут отличные запасы древесины. — Он устремляется по улице вперёд.

По дороге Мастер роняет сосуд с заряженными частицами в грязь. Утром кто-нибудь его найдёт.

Этот раунд за ним.


	8. 4х08: Живые корабли

## (Кси Цефея, Аква Септима, 80366004)

Доктор не может вспомнить, чтобы хоть раз за все свои девятьсот лет чувствовал то же, что сейчас.

Определённо, он испытывал нечто близкое к этому и раньше. Например, Романа: он помнит, как хотелось сидеть очень близко к ней, касаться её головы своей и широко улыбаться, потому что почти ничто другое во вселенной не могло сделать его счастливее, чем он был, находясь с ней рядом. Или, в не столь далёком прошлом, память о котором чётче благодаря воспоминаниям об ощущениях этого тела, Рейнетт: момент, когда начал проворачиваться камин и он заглянул ей в глаза и на один внезапный, краткий, ярчайший миг пережил вспышку озарения. Но это — это совсем другое. Это то, что он испытывал рядом с Романой, но болезненно заострённое, ведь теперь уже нет фонового шума других таймлордов где-то там, во вселенной, который притупил бы его чувствительность. Каждый раз, когда Мастер входит в комнату или по-особенному наклоняет голову, Доктора вновь поражает эта вспышка озарения. У Доктора чуть ли не постоянно покалывает кожу; снова и снова он отвлекается и натыкается на всё подряд, испытывая ужасное чувство, будто если попытается заговорить, то начнёт заикаться, но пока он всё больше молчит и потому не может так или иначе проверить эту теорию.

Словно бы в его разуме раскрылась дверь, и он слишком боится снова её закрыть, боится того, что может увидеть по ту сторону.

Они проводят день в глубинах космоса вблизи сверхновой, но Мастер ведёт себя так, словно ко всему равнодушен, и, не получая заряда чужого восторженного трепета, Доктор чувствует себя как-то потерянно. Кажется, будто ТАРДИС слишком мала, чтобы толком вместить их обоих, и потому Доктор устанавливает курс в 1973-й; они идут на концерт Дэвида Боуи, напиваются в хлам, но при этом каким-то образом умудряются избежать любых прикосновений друг к другу. Они отсиживаются посреди тёмной улицы, глядя вверх, на медленно вращающиеся звёзды; Мастер начинает было что-то говорить, но умолкает, и Доктор не может решить — проявление ли это доброты или жестокости.

Вернувшись в ТАРДИС, Мастер ищет убежища в одной из отдалённых комнат, а Доктор задаёт рандомный курс через вортекс, смутно надеясь, может, удастся уловить какой-нибудь сигнал бедствия; он испытывает ошеломляющую необходимость быть полезным, _помочь_ людям. Спасти хоть что-то, исправить что-то, потому что начинает понимать, что до сих пор ему и в голову не приходило, насколько на самом деле тяжело будет спасти и исправить Мастера.

Сигнал, который он в итоге получает, вовсе не аварийный. Вместо этого ТАРДИС издаёт какой-то дрожащий шум и высвечивает координаты, незнакомые Доктору, хотя идентифицируют они планету кси Цефея, которая — Доктор косится в сторону показаний приборов, пока ТАРДИС начинает процесс материализации, — полностью покрыта водой и на которой зафиксированы признаки миллиардов живых существ. В этот момент ТАРДИС приземляется, судя по всему, где-то под водой, её гул теперь выражает довольство собой, и Доктор поднимает экранный дисплей.

Перед его глазами не появляются ни мутные воды, ни снующие рыбы — ничего, о чём он подумал бы при слове «океан»; вместо этого он видит переливающийся сине-зелёным коридор, и этот коридор медленно заполняют какие-то существа. Доктор наклоняется вперёд, чтобы рассмотреть их поближе: в целом они выглядят как большие осьминоги с бархатистой фиолетово-коричневой кожей и умными янтарного цвета глазами. Они очень осторожно прикасаются к внешней обшивке ТАРДИС.

Кажется, на это стоит взглянуть.

Он спускается и очень медленно открывает дверь ТАРДИС, чтобы не встревожить их; они поспешно отодвигаются, таращась на него.

— Привет! — говорит он.

Способность ТАРДИС переводить его слова на их язык явно поражает их; по бархатистой коже прокатывается рябь, щупальца подёргиваются. Наконец, один из них осторожно продвигается чуть вперёд и негромким, необычно красивым голосом говорит:

— Что ты такое?

— Я путешественник, — отвечает Доктор. — Меня зовут Доктор.

— А меня зовут Ксеф, — представляется его собеседник-осьминог. — Мы цефеи. — Он перемещается ещё чуть ближе, колеблется и, поскольку Доктор никак ему не препятствует, снова прикасается к ТАРДИС, очень бережно. — Она живая, — произносит он, и это звучит не совсем как вопрос.

— Да, — говорит Доктор и делает шаг наружу. Переливающийся сине-зелёный пол прогибается под его весом, как водяная кровать. — Извините, я… я вообще-то не представляю, как сюда попал.

— Это просто, — говорит Ксеф, его глаза безмятежны. — Твой живой корабль был притянут нашим живым кораблём, Доктор. — Другой цефей позади Ксефа чуть колышется, вероятно, в знак согласия. — А сейчас ты должен пойти с нами. Ты должен кое-что увидеть.

— Ну, у меня… у меня есть спутник, — слегка неловко сообщает Доктор. — Скорее всего, ему не понравится, если он выйдет, а меня нет.

— Не особенно, — подтверждает Мастер, открывая дверь ТАРДИС и выглядывая наружу. Цефеи снова колышутся, в этот раз скорее от любопытства, чем из-за робости; Мастер рассматривает переливающиеся сине-зелёные стены и цефеев.

— Куда мы идём?

— Не знаю, — говорит Доктор, покачиваясь на носочках. — Увидим.

Цефеи ведут их по коридору; Мастер, который ещё недостаточно привык к перетекающему полу, шагает немного неловко, но Доктор не смеет предложить ему руку. Как бы то ни было, это место каким-то образом смягчает напряжение между ними. Щупальца цефеев при движении издают негромкое чавканье, а корабль вокруг них мягко качается, словно дрейфует. Наконец, коридор выводит их к чему-то вроде амфитеатра: гигантское куполообразное помещение, простирающееся вниз от места, где они стоят, так же далеко, как и вверх. На полу амфитеатра видны клавиатуры органических консолей из блестящих кораллов; над несколькими из них светятся голографические дисплеи. Наверху — Доктор запрокидывает голову, чтобы быстро туда взглянуть, — купол полупрозрачен, а снаружи море.

Доктор немедленно подмечает, что оно, кажется, совершенно пустое.

Он опускает взгляд; все цефеи, сопровождавшие их сюда, теперь стекаются к основанию амфитеатра, легко и грациозно касаясь поверхности зала своими выступающими отростками. Ксеф, оставшийся стоять позади них, обеспокоенно оглядывается на Доктора.

— Вам не сложно будет спуститься к нашему навигационному отделению? — осведомляется он.

— Довольно просто, — говорит Доктор, садится на границу между коридором и амфитеатром, широко улыбается Ксефу и Мастеру и съезжает вниз, прямо в комнату управления цефеев. Те цефеи, что видят его впервые, испуганно бросаются врассыпную, а потом отшатываются ещё дальше, когда вслед за ним съезжает Мастер и встаёт, поправляя костюм. Заметив пристальный взгляд Доктора, он лишь поднимает брови.

Ксеф спускается в комнату управления с гораздо большим достоинством; увидев его, другие цефеи заметно расслабляются.

— Не бойтесь, — говорит Ксеф тем же необычным красивым голосом, но теперь с ноткой веселья. — Это создание — путешественник по имени Доктор. С ним…

— Мастер, — подсказывает Доктор до того, как Мастер успевает открыть рот.

— Мастер, — повторяет Ксеф, скругляя кончики щупалец — жест благодарности, предполагает Доктор. — Они прибыли сюда, — продолжает он, — в своём собственном живом корабле.

По собранию цефеев прокатывается дрожь.

— Прошу, — говорит Ксеф, — следуйте за мной, — и направляется к одной из консолей. Он поднимается, наполовину обвивая консоль, и принимается нажимать различные кнопки двумя из своих отростков. Через мгновение над консолью вспыхивает голографическое изображение: Доктор понимает, что перед ними показания приборов со всего корабля. Он достаёт из кармана очки, чтобы тщательно рассмотреть их. Судя по всему, они находятся в просторном зале в передней части корабля. Коридор, где приземлилась ТАРДИС, тянется вдоль всего корабля, от него через равные интервалы ответвляются коридоры поменьше, ведущие к жилым помещениям. Ещё здесь есть нижний уровень, соединённый с центральным залом отдельными проходами: наверняка там, на нижнем уровне, расположены технические помещения. Также внизу на передней части корабля есть нечто, сильно напоминающее рот. Вскоре становится заметно, как через это отверстие постоянно поступает поток морской воды и отводится по каналу в подбрюшье корабля. Отличный способ добывать пищу, по мнению Доктора. В целом складывается впечатление, что этот корабль — что-то вроде многофункционального механического кита.

— Очень умно, — негромко говорит он. — Когда твой народ спроектировал его?

Ксеф сползает обратно на пол.

— Его не проектировали, — отвечает он. — Они вырастают… вырастали когда-то, очень давно.

— А теперь? — тихо спрашивает Доктор, снимая очки.

— Это старый мир, Доктор, — говорит Ксеф. — Старый мир, вращающийся вокруг древней жестокой звезды. Мы живём долго, но даже мы не помним времена, когда пища была изобильной. Всё, что осталось сейчас, — крошечные существа, что питаются радиацией. Эти существа отравляют нас, а не подкрепляют. Это, — показывает он щупальцем на чертёж корабля, — один из последних великих материнский кораблей. Теперь их осталось не больше дюжины. — Он поднимает на Доктора умоляющий взгляд янтарных глаз. — Пожалуйста. Вы должны помочь нам.

— Одну минутку, — говорит Мастер, кладя руку Доктору на плечо. (Ощущение, будто по позвоночнику Доктора прокатывается электрический разряд). — Почему он? Почему мы? Почему вы думаете, что мы можем вам помочь?

— Потому что вы прибыли извне, — спокойно отвечает Ксеф. — Потому что вы путешественники и видели многое за пределами этого мира и превыше нашего постижения. Всё это может дать вам такие идеи, представить которые нам не хватит опыта. И, — он приподнимается, чтобы выразить важность последнего аргумента, — нам было сказано, что прибытие нового вида живого корабля станет сигналом великих перемен для цефеев. Вы, Доктор и Мастер, — предвестники перемен. Счастье, что вы путешественники, а не разрушители.

Мастер сжимает плечо Доктора едва ощутимо сильнее.

— Мы поможем, — обещает Доктор. — Поможем всем, что только сможем придумать.

По окружающим их цефеям прокатывается новая дрожь.

— Спасибо, — тихо говорит Ксеф. — Хотели бы вы осмотреться здесь?

— Это было бы здорово, да, — отвечает Доктор и устремляется в сторону коридора. Мастер идёт следом, но, что странно, цефеи остаются на месте. Доктор останавливается.

— Никто не пойдёт со мной?

— Нет, — говорит Ксеф. — Нужно, чтобы вы свободно могли всё обследовать и вести беседу разумов.

Итак, испытывая неожиданное удивление, Доктор выходит в коридор нижнего уровня, Мастер идёт за ним. Когда они оказываются одни, Мастер, манерно растягивая слова, произносит:

— Так вот как это на самом деле бывает. Ты стараешься найти как можно больше гибнущих планет и всех спасти. Это помогает тебе успокоить совесть?

Доктор поворачивается к нему.

— _Не трогай их_ , — низким и яростным голосом говорит он. — Я спасу их, и ты ничего не сделаешь, чтобы помешать мне.

В ответ Мастер смеётся ему в лицо.

— Это вызов?

— Нет, — мягко отвечает Доктор, приподнимая подбородок. — Это _факт_.

— Неужели, — шепчет Мастер, по-прежнему улыбаясь, но больше ничего не говорит.

Трудно сосредоточиться, когда рядом идёт Мастер. Он осознаёт столько глупой ерунды: каждый шаг Мастера, каждый его вздох, каждый дюйм пространства между ними. Он, возможно, упускает ключевые факты о корабле из-за того, что его абсолютно невменяемое тело ощущает что-то весьма близкое к состоянию похмелья. Но сжимает зубы и всё равно старается наблюдать, и то, что он обнаруживает, ужасает его.

Он берёт образец воды из потока, стремящегося сквозь корабль, и — очень осторожно — образец материала, из которого состоит стена, и проходит, осматриваясь, по всей длине и ширине корабля. Потом возвращается в ТАРДИС и подвергает воду и волокна корабля всевозможным тестам. Вода оказывается страшно радиоактивной, настолько, что Доктор почти уже вскакивает с места, чтобы сказать им перекрыть каналы как можно скорее, но сначала проверяет и результаты анализов материала корабля. Он состоит из живой ткани, удивительно схожей по клеточной структуре с ТАРДИС; кажется, он превосходно устойчив к радиации и нисколько не болен. Что ж, хоть _это_ хорошо. Прихватив портативный биосканер, он бежит в комнату управления («Я просто останусь в ТАРДИС, идёт?» — кричит Мастер ему вслед) и берёт образец клеток у добровольца Ксефа. Выясняется, что радиация и Ксефу нанесла минимальный ущерб, поэтому Доктор распоряжается немедленно перекрыть канал, объясняя степень заражения воды.

— Это наша пища, Доктор, — говорит Ксеф, отдав приказы тем цефеям, что оказались рядом, закрыть канал и передать сообщение другим кораблям. — Осталось так мало. В лучшем случае несколько оборотов. После этого мы начнём медленно умирать от голода, а с нами и материнский корабль — он не выживет, если мы исчезнем.

— Я что-нибудь придумаю, — обещает Доктор. — Ещё не знаю, как, но решение есть всегда.

— Нет, здесь его, чёрт возьми, нет, — говорит Мастер, когда позже Доктор пересказывает ему разговор, вернувшись в ТАРДИС и подробно изучая корабль с помощью её сенсоров. — Если вся планета — одна большая ядовитая куча радиоактивного планктона, или как там весь этот хлам называется, тут не очень-то многое можно сделать. У меня есть только одна идея: затащить их всех сюда и эвакуировать, но ни один из них на такое не согласится.

Доктор внимательно на него смотрит.

— Ой, не думай, будто одному тебе приходят в голову идиотские героические планы, — рявкает Мастер и удаляется из консольной.

Но, когда Доктор предлагает этот план, Ксеф непреклонен.

— Нет, — вежливо, но твёрдо произносит он. — Наши корабли не могут жить без нас, а мы не можем жить без кораблей. — Он пристально смотрит на него понимающими янтарными глазами. — Мог бы ты жить без своего корабля, Доктор?

— …Нет, — признаётся Доктор.

— Не оставляй попыток, — говорит Ксеф и на мгновение осторожно прижимает щупальце к кеду Доктора в молчаливом доверии.

— Всё, что мне приходит в голову, даже хуже, чем предыдущее, — говорит Доктор Мастеру, захлопывая за собой дверь ТАРДИС. — Вытащить их отсюда? Не могут бросить корабли. Принести им еду? Еда здесь не выживет. Очистить воду? Недостаточно энергии. Что-то сделать с солнцем? Недостаточно энергии!

— Мне жаль, что нехватка энергии беспокоит тебя, — кротко отвечает Мастер, ставя ноги на консоль.

— И убери свои туфли от неё подальше! — вне себя кричит Доктор.

Мастер чуть выпрямляется.

— Извини, что? — очень тихо спрашивает он.

— _Убери_! — рычит Доктор.

Мастер отклоняется назад и вдавливает каблуки ещё глубже в консоль, бесстрастно глядя на Доктора. А Доктор, даже не задумываясь, широко шагая, пересекает комнату, хватает Мастера за воротник и стягивает его со стула, заставляя встать на ноги, и Мастер смеётся над ним. Смеётся, очень нежно отцепляет неожиданно ослабевшие руки Доктора от своего воротника и берёт в ладони его запястья так бережно, будто это птицы.

— Отпусти, — говорит Доктор. Во рту у него очень сухо.

— Ты не будешь командовать мной, Доктор, — произносит Мастер, полностью игнорируя его слова. Он проводит большим пальцем по запястью Доктора, и Доктор немного дёргается, чтобы перестать дрожать. — Ты не будешь, потому что хочешь быть добрым. Хочешь думать, что ты мой друг. Хочешь думать, что ты хороший, что ты всегда на шаг впереди в нашей игре, что ты милосерден. — Доктор начинает вырываться, и Мастер сжимает руки, совсем немного; Доктор замирает. — И ты не хочешь слушать меня, потому что я охотно говорю тебе — нет, я _наслаждаюсь_ , когда говорю тебе это — обо всей тьме в твоих мыслях, которую никому больше не хватает духу разглядеть.

— Отпусти, — снова говорит Доктор, шёпотом. — Пожалуйста, просто… отпусти.

— Ты не добр, — продолжает Мастер, он произносит это странным образом без злорадства, но в его лице что-то спокойное и холодное. — Ты, Доктор, из расчётливых и безразличных людей, в которых нет места доброте. У тебя нет ответов на все вопросы. Твои решения заключаются в том, что ты полагаешься на своих человечков или на причуды вселенной. А это, — руки Мастера сжимают его запястья почти до боли, лицо искажается, — не милосердие, Доктор.

Доктор вырывается и натыкается на консоль позади него.

— Это единственное, что я мог сделать!

— Нет, Доктор, — зло возражает Мастер. — Не единственное. Ты мог убивать меня раз за разом, пока у меня не закончились бы регенерации. Мог заточить меня в удалённом месте, где бы я спокойно тебя ненавидел. Ты решил взять меня с собой из-за вины и одиночества, а это не делает тебя ни хорошим, ни добрым, ни правым.

— Не могли бы мы отложить это? — бросает Доктор. — Не могли бы мы, _пожалуйста_ , отложить это обсуждение до того момента, когда мне не надо будет пытаться спасти этот _народ_?

— И вечно ты убегаешь, — безжалостно заявляет Мастер. — Как мы спасём их, Доктор? Тут незачем оставаться. _Ты ничего не можешь сделать._

Доктор не может придумать, что сказать в ответ. Тишина обволакивает их, загустевает, и через мгновение выражение лица Мастера неуловимо меняется с насмешливого на нечто нечитаемое.

— Ты ничего не можешь сделать, — повторяет он, но теперь очень мягко, и внезапно Доктор отчётливо догадывается, что это за выражение на его лице: понимание. Мастер понимает, что спасение цефеев настолько для него важно не из-за желания найти решение сложной проблемы, он делает это не ради самих цефеев, даже не потому, что это правильно. Это о Галлифрее. Чтобы никому не позволить снова умереть у него на глазах. И, видя это понимание, Доктор чувствует, как какие-то стены беззвучно рушатся у него внутри, и знает, что Мастер это видит, но на лице Мастера не появляется триумф.

Словно во сне, Доктор делает шаг вперёд, потом ещё, а потом он утыкается лицом в плечо Мастера, дрожа как безумный, и руки Мастера обнимают его, успокаивающе гладя по спине круговыми движениями.

— Я прощаю тебя, — шепчет Мастер.

Сколько они держат так друг друга в объятиях, Доктор не знает, но ни один не хочет отпускать. Какое-то время спустя именно Доктор отстраняется первым, и тогда они не могут толком посмотреть друг на друга, и он неловко говорит:

— Нужно… пойти сказать им. Они должны эвакуироваться или умрут.

— …Я пойду с тобой, — говорит Мастер. Когда Доктор невольно поднимает на него изумлённый взгляд, он лишь приподнимает брови. Тогда Доктор нерешительно улыбается и выходит в коридор, и Мастер за ним.

Однако, когда они добираются до комнаты управления, там толпятся все цефеи, они возбуждённо переговариваются, взмахивая щупальцами. Доктор и Мастер съезжают в амфитеатр, и Ксеф подскакивает навстречу, его кожа рябит от волнения.

— Спасибо! — радостно говорит он. — О, спасибо!

— Что? — произносит Доктор в полнейшем недоумении.

— Ваш корабль и материнский корабль, — объясняет Ксеф, весь дрожа от счастья, — установили связь. Обменялись информацией. Буквально только что это начало появляться на дисплеях материнского корабля — она научилась летать, и прямо сейчас она передаёт информацию другим кораблям.

На лице Доктора проступает широкая улыбка; он чувствует потрясение и законную гордость.

— Так что вы сможете покинуть планету _вместе_ со своими кораблями.

— Да! — отвечает Ксеф, и счастье настолько переполняет его, что он обвивает ноги Доктора своими щупальцами в дрожащем восторженном объятии, и Мастеру приходится подхватить его за локоть, чтобы не дать упасть.

Пока они пробираются к выходу из комнаты управления, до безумия счастливые цефеи расступаются, уступая им дорогу, и так же обнимают их щупальцами, и лишь после того, как Ксеф убеждает их, что их выживание — единственная награда, которая нужна Доктору, им наконец удаётся выйти оттуда и вернуться в ТАРДИС. Перетекающая упругость пола, сильно мешающая сохранять равновесие, заставляет Доктора слегка подпрыгивать на каждом шагу, и он не может перестать улыбаться. Однако когда он смотрит на Мастера, то видит, что его лицо бесстрастно. Добравшись до ТАРДИС, Доктор на мгновение останавливается, чтобы быстро погладить её с любовью и благодарностью, а потом они входят в консольную, и он закрывает дверь.

— Итак, — говорит он, глядя прямо на Мастера. Ужасное потрескивающее напряжение никуда не делось, но оно ощущается почему-то менее опасным. Доктор всё ещё испуган, но теперь это правильный вид страха.

— Куда теперь?

Мастер немного хмурится, открывает рот, но именно в этот момент у Доктора звонит телефон. Это может быть только Марта, поэтому он говорит: «Извини, подожди минутку» и отвечает на звонок.

— Марта?

— Ты занят прямо сейчас? — без предисловий спрашивает Марта. Доктор, конечно, не эксперт, но её голос не кажется счастливым.

— Нет, — приподнимает он брови. — Только что спас планету, спасибо, что спросила, но у нас как раз перерыв. Что случилось?

— Мне… надо с тобой поговорить, — отвечает Марта. — Давай… давай пообедаем вместе, или что-то такое. Как можно скорее. — Пауза. — Пожалуйста, Доктор?

— Завтра, — предлагает Доктор. — Что у тебя завтра?

— Чудесно, — кажется, Марта испытывает такое облегчение, что чуть не плачет. — Вторник, в восемь?

— Я приду, — говорит Доктор; потом они быстро выбирают кафе, и Марта называет адрес.

— Спасибо, — шепчет Марта и кладёт трубку.

— Куда бы ты ни хотел отправиться, — говорит Доктор Мастеру, подходя к консоли, — придётся подождать. Думаю, Марте Джонс нужен доктор.

Он устанавливает курс.


	9. 4х09: Медовая ловушка

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание переводчика:  
> Медовая ловушка — использование женских чар с целью получения информации, шантажа, создания той или иной неблагоприятной для объекта ситуации.

## (Лондон, Земля, 2009)

Когда Марта входит в кофейню, Доктор уже здесь, его плащ наброшен на спинку стула. Он замечает её в дверях и машет с таким радостным воодушевлением, что Марта не может не улыбнуться в ответ, пока пробирается к его столику.

— Марта Джонс, — говорит он, сияя, словно испытывает за неё гордость просто потому, что она здесь. — Как ты?

— Ты такой жизнерадостный, Доктор, — замечает она, садясь рядом. — Что послужило поводом? Спас особенно милую планету, да?

— Спас особенно милый вид, — отвечает Доктор. — Ну, вообще-то, два. Цефеев — это такие фиолетовые осьминоги — и их корабли. ТАРДИС научила их летать.

Чувствуя, что, наверное, будет предусмотрительнее не уточнять, корабли или осьминоги научились летать, Марта берёт кофе, который Доктор пододвигает к ней.

— Как там ТАРДИС, кстати? — спрашивает она.

— Хорошо, хорошо, всё отлично, — говорит Доктор и, к крайнему удивлению Марты, добавляет: — и Мастер тоже. Я оставил его взаперти ненадолго — знаю, что тебе не очень понравилось бы, если бы я привёл его сюда. — Он замечает выражение лица Марты, и его собственное немного успокаивается, переходя от перевозбуждённой радости к спокойной серьёзности. — И я тоже в порядке, — продолжает он, и Марта понимает, что Мастер на самом деле как-то помог ему. Она привыкла думать, что чистое зло чаще всего сводит на нет потенциальную полезность, исходя из общего культурного контекста, но, похоже, она ошибается.

— Я рада, — говорит она, думая, что, возможно, действительно искренна.

— Я тоже, — отвечает Доктор и смотрит на неё. Правда _смотрит_ , в точности как иногда смотрит Том, будто она важнее всего на свете, и у Марты сжимается сердце, ведь год назад она отдала бы что угодно, лишь бы Доктор посмотрел на неё так. Но она знает, что он может так смотреть на неё сейчас, потому что Мастер — _Мастер_ — сделал для Доктора что-то, чего Марта Джонс сделать не может.

— Не надо, — говорит она. — Слушай, я встречаюсь с тем парнем, Томом Миллиганом.

— О, — Доктор выглядит озадаченным. — Это об этом ты хотела поговорить со мной?

— Нет, — Марта закатывает глаза в безосновательном раздражении.

— …Тогда что? — после паузы напоминает Доктор.

— О. Эм-м, — Марта опускает взгляд на свою кружку. — Мне… всё время снятся кошмары, — неловко говорит она. — Вариации одного и того же сна, каждую ночь, уже _месяц_ , это уже просто абсурдно. — Она снова смотрит на него; он внимательно слушает, немного хмурясь, не так, будто думает, что на это не стоит тратить время, а просто чтобы сосредоточиться, и это приободряет её. — Это… сны о годе, которого не было, или так я сначала думала. Я хочу сказать, это не было бы так уж странно. Я знаю, что всей моей семье до сих пор иногда он снится. Но они… они не видели всей крови и пожаров. — Марта сглатывает.

— Мне жаль, — мягко произносит Доктор. — Никто не должен видеть такое.

Марта благодарно смотрит на него, но взмахивает рукой.

— Но мне _не снилось_ ничего подобного, Доктор. Не снилось целые _месяцы_ , но потом я посетила психиатрическое отделение Ингрэм. — Она осознаёт, что рассказывает совершенно не в том порядке, поэтому делает глубокий вдох и продолжает: — Во снах я — не всегда я, забавно. С того всё и начиналось — ну, понимаешь, мне снилось, как я бегу по горящему городу. Но потом — иногда я действительно маленькая, и мама велит мне поспешить, или нас оставят позади. Или я пытаюсь убедиться, что Лео и Тиш со мной. И мы вместе пытаемся куда-то попасть, как можно скорее, прежде чем… прежде чем нас убьют, наверное. — Она протягивает к нему руки. — И я не стала бы тебя беспокоить, но дошла уже до того, что не могу нормально спать, и это всё попросту не даёт жить.

— Могу я посмотреть? — спрашивает Доктор.

Ей требуется какое-то время, чтобы понять, что он имеет в виду, а когда до неё доходит, она, к собственному удивлению, немного колеблется. Потом говорит: «Да, хорошо» и чуть наклоняется вперёд, закрывая глаза. Доктор опирается локтями о стол и осторожно прикасается к её вискам кончиками пальцев.

Это очень _странно_ , больше, чем что-либо другое; она чувствует, как Доктор вроде как вежливо пробирается сквозь её мысли, как если бы они были личными файлами, спрятанными в синаптических связях, а когда он находит нужные воспоминания, то тянется к ним, чтобы тщательно изучить: горящее оранжевое небо, серебряные деревья, улица, усеянная телами.

— Не знаю, Марта, — шепчет он, всё ещё осторожно прощупывая её мысли, — это похоже на обычные последствия травмы. Я могу их исправить, если хочешь, но…

Внезапно он останавливается, зайдя достаточно далеко, чтобы добраться до воспоминания о самом первом сне и о том необычном кельтском узле, что она увидела на камне. Шок Доктора не то чтобы причиняет Марте боль, но она его _чувствует_ , а он с нажимом произносит:

— Марта, ты видела этот символ где-либо ещё? Где угодно?

— Конечно, — слегка удивлённо отвечает Марта и открывает глаза, чтобы посмотреть на него. Он глядит прямо на неё так встревоженно и напряжённо, каким она замечала его только рядом с Мастером. Сглотнув, она в точности вспоминает узор на ручке больничной двери.

Доктор опускает руки; Марта ощущает короткую вспышку потери, но игнорирует её.

— Значит… получается, наверно, хорошо, что я рассказала тебе всё это? — спрашивает она.

— Этот твой кельтский узел — Печать Рассилона, — говорит Доктор, и, поскольку Марта непонимающе на него смотрит, он добавляет: — Рассилона, одного из основателей общества таймлордов. Она никак не могла взять и присниться тебе, и уж _тем более_ она не должна быть выгравирована на дверях лондонских больниц!

— Одной лондонской больницы, — говорит Марта.

— Даже и одной! — Доктор запускает руку в волосы. Их концы безумно топорщатся. — И ты говорила, что эти сны тебе снятся с момента посещения _психиатрического_ отделения?

— Больницы с Печатью Кого-то-там, — кивает Марта.

— Рассилона.

— Рассилона, — послушно повторяет Марта. — Это всё немного запутано.

— Всё моё внимание направлено на тебя, — абсолютно серьёзно говорит Доктор.

Поэтому Марта глубоко вдыхает и пускается в объяснения. Рассказывает Доктору о подозрительных предложениях работы Тиш, о Розамунд Ингрэм, о мисс Ридли и об отделении. Пересказывает свои беседы с пациентами, что некоторые из них помнили год, которого не было.

— Как такое вообще _возможно_? — спрашивает она, когда добирается до этого. — То есть я бы ещё поняла, если бы они находились прямо под Вэлиантом, но он был где-то над Норвегией, а вовсе не над Лондоном!

На протяжении всего рассказа Доктор сидел тихо и неподвижно, но, услышав последние слова, он будто пробуждается.

— Нет, — говорит он. — Даже если они были прямо под ним — только существа, чувствительные ко времени, могут должным образом зафиксировать стёртый парадокс. Люди на такое не способны.

— Так, может, они не люди, — предполагает Марта. — Я хочу сказать, они выглядели как люди, но это же ничего не значит.

— Да, — шепчет Доктор. — Не значит. — Неожиданно он улыбается. — Не хочешь пойти туда и проверить?

Марта замечает, что тоже улыбается. Доктор вскакивает на ноги, набрасывает плащ, обходит столик и предлагает ей руку.

— Мисс Джонс?

«Строго говоря, "доктор", Доктор», — думает Марта, но тоже поднимается и берёт его под руку.

— Благодарю, мистер Смит.

Они спускаются в метро; Марта покупает билеты, ничуть не задумываясь о деньгах, потому что едва уловимая растерянность на лице Доктора в ходе всего испытания с лихвой всё компенсирует. Оказавшись опять на улице, Доктор остаётся вполне оживлённым и жизнерадостным, но продолжает снова и снова коситься на Марту, и это странным образом напоминает ей, как _она_ зачастую смотрела на _него_. Дело вовсе не в каких-нибудь томных взглядах, ничего подобного, дело в настороженности. Как если бы это _она_ была инопланетянином.

Наверное, до известной степени так оно и есть. Человеческий доктор, спасший мир. Она криво улыбается ему, испытывая прилив ошеломляющей радости от того, что он до сих пор временами появляется в её жизни.

Она проводит Доктора к главному входу в больницу; он изучает Печать Кого-то-там на дверной ручке, но, когда она тянется к ней, кладёт руку ей на плечо.

— Не через парадную дверь, — говорит он, ловя её ладонь и устремляясь в обход здания. Марта, улыбаясь, с готовностью идёт за ним. Внезапно у неё перед глазами появляется одно из её первых воспоминаний о Джеке: он сияет как сумасшедший, смеясь, бежит по насыпи и восклицает: «О, как я по этому скучал!», и эта речь звучит больше похоже на смех, а не на слова. Так и Марта сейчас: бежит рука об руку с Доктором, снова отчётливо понимая, до какой степени она ненормальна, чтобы рассматривать возможность путешествий с этим человеком.

— Если мы собираемся вломиться туда, — немного задыхаясь, говорит она, когда они тормозят у боковой двери, — не забудь, что я профессиональный медик и что всё это будет выглядеть _по-настоящему нехорошо_ , ага?

— О, да, конечно, ясно, — отвечает Доктор, открывая дверь звуковой отвёрткой, и улыбается ей. — Не беспокойся, у меня же есть психобумага. Если кто спросит, на ней будет написано, что мы должны быть здесь. Кроме того, мы с тобой доктора.

— Да, — терпеливо продолжает Марта, заходя вслед за ним внутрь, — но я тут уже была. Если меня кто-то узнает, то они в курсе, что я тут не работаю.

— Значит, мы просто посетители, — тут Доктор замечает лестницу. — Идём, вот сюда!

Марта даже не пытается предложить поехать на лифте. Это больше привлекает внимание, а ещё Марта подозревает, что Доктору прыжки по лестничным пролётам доставляют не слишком-то и скрываемое удовольствие. Как бы то ни было, к восьмому этажу она немного задыхается, и ноги уже болят. Неослабевающий энтузиазм Доктора заставляет её пару секунд нерешительно колебаться: забавляет ли её это или раздражает; но скорее первое, так что, пробежав последний пролёт, она улыбается, хотя и несколько загнанно. Он подходит к двери отделения, приоткрывает её, вглядывается внутрь и замирает на месте. Через миг он медленно закрывает дверь и поворачивается к Марте, улыбка уже исчезла.

— Люси Саксон, — говорит он. — Что здесь и сейчас делает Люси Саксон?

Марта изумлённо смотрит на него.

— Я тебе рассказывала, все её публичные действия сейчас заключаются в финансировании организации, которая раньше была лабораториями Лазаруса. Теперь они как-то забавно их переименовали… эм-м, Прайдонианские лаборатории.

Снова лицо Доктора искажает шок.

— _Прайдонианские_ лаборатории?

— Ага, — подтверждает Марта, пристально глядя на него. — Это тоже что-то значит?

— Да, — коротко отвечает Доктор. — Мы должны уйти. Прямо сейчас.

— Что, опять по всем этим ступенькам? — Марта издаёт короткий смешок.

— Да, — повторяет Доктор. — Послушай, в этом отделении прямо сейчас находится женщина с короткими светлыми волосами…

— Мисс Ридли? — уточняет Марта, не слишком удивляясь. — Ну да.

— Марта, — очень тихо говорит Доктор, — она держала твоих родителей в заложниках по приказу Мастера. Они приказала военным стрелять по твоей машине.

И совершенно внезапно Марта понимает, почему мисс Ридли кажется такой знакомой.

— Верно, — она чуть задыхается, на этот раз скорее от ужаса, чем от физических усилий, — да, нам уже пора.

Они бегут.

— Не хочешь кое-что объяснить? — спрашивает Марта, когда они оказываются на улице, в безопасности. — Например, как всё это вписывается в общую картину?

— У меня есть одна теория. — Доктор оборачивается, чтобы посмотреть на восьмой этаж больницы. — Несколько, на самом деле.

— Хоть одна из них учитывает _Люси Саксон_? — говорит Марта. — Ты видел её, Доктор. Она тоже произнесла твоё имя.

— Я знаю, — шепчет Доктор. — Эта часть и правда не вписывается. Ну, то есть как сказать. Одна из частей, которые не вписываются, их там несколько. — Он окидывает Марту взглядом. — И кто-то пытался добраться до Тиш, но не до тебя? И не до других членов твоей семьи?

— Да, — отвечает Марта. — Но больше никто из нас не искал работу, и, если бы кто-то рыскал у наших домов, это выглядело бы подозрительно, разве нет? Хотя да, ни один из самых чокнутых моих пациентов не пытался меня прикончить.

— Чем занимаются твои родители? — спрашивает Доктор. — Брат?

— У папы с Лео магазин. Мама юрист. А что?

— Не знаю, — ворчит Доктор. — Подумал, стоит поинтересоваться на всякий случай.

— На случай _чего_?

— Опять-таки, не знаю, — признаёт Доктор. — Мне известно об этом гораздо меньше, чем следовало бы, чем бы _это_ ни было, но думаю, возможно, у Мастера появится идея. Пойдёшь со мной?

— О да, — мрачно говорит Марта.

— Хорошо, — произносит Доктор, поворачиваясь, — тогда…

Его очень сильно бьёт по затылку кубик Рубика и разлетается на кусочки.

— _Ой_! — Доктор прижимает ладонь к затылку и изумлённо разглядывает осколки кубика, потом оборачивается и изучает больницу.

— Учитывая траекторию, — говорит он, — восьмой этаж.

— Ты в порядке? — Марту больше беспокоит не траектория, а возможное сотрясение.

— Ага, — криво улыбается Доктор. — Твёрдый череп.

Марта не решается рассмеяться.

— Если это из психиатрического отделения, — медленно произносит она, — тогда он принадлежит той девушке, о которой я тебе рассказывала. Анни. Она сказала, что раньше легко могла их собирать. Может, она из-за него расстроилась.

— Странно, что она именно так сказала, не находишь? — негромко замечает Доктор. — А ещё — хороший бросок.

— Что?

— Кто-то целился специально.

— Но зачем бы девочке-подростку чем-то в тебя бросаться? — озадаченно спрашивает Марта.

— Не знаю, — говорит Доктор, — но, если эта твоя мисс Ридли меня видела, может, она надеялась, что я заработаю сотрясение, насчёт которого ты так беспокоилась. И всё же. Отличный прицел.

— Да, но почему же в таком случае она не попыталась напасть на _меня_? — интересуется Марта; не то чтобы она не верила Доктору, но во всём этом сложно уловить какой-то смысл.

— Потому что ты её не узнала, — мягко отвечает Доктор, наклоняясь, чтобы подобрать обломки кубика Рубика. Они исчезают в кармане его плаща. — А я узнал.

— Тогда нам лучше поговорить с Мастером, — решает Марта. — Прямо сейчас.

Они опять спускаются в метро; Доктор в растерянности потирает затылок, но Марта, украдкой бросив пару взглядов на его лицо, приходит к выводу, что никаких признаков сотрясения нет, так что хотя бы об этом она перестаёт волноваться. Её голову наводняют вопросы. _«Доктор, Мастер сказал… Доктор, когда ты был на твоей родной планете… Доктор, в конце Войны Времени… Доктор, ты не мог бы мне рассказать…»_

Но она ничего не говорит. Она так многого не знает о Докторе, но уж это знала _всегда_ , и она доверяет ему.

Они выходят из поезда на своей станции, как вдруг Доктор спотыкается и хватает Марту за руку так крепко, что она едва подавляет вскрик. Мгновение она думает, что его могло затянуть в пространство между поездом и платформой, но, когда он выпрямляется, он до такой степени бледен, что Марту пронзает тревога.

— Что, Доктор? — спрашивает она и тянет его за собой подальше от дверей вагона, а потом к стене туннеля. — Что не так?

Он смотрит на неё дикими невидящими глазами, и это безотчётно напоминает ей тот взгляд, что был у него на космическом корабле, готовом врезаться в солнце. Она испытывает тот же испуг, но собирается с духом и довольно спокойно повторяет вопрос:

— Что не так, Доктор?

— Его нет, — шепчет Доктор.

— Кого? — Марту охватывает отчётливое нехорошее предчувствие.

— Мастера, — отвечает Доктор. — Его _нет_.

— Что, он забрал ТАРДИС и?..

— Нет, — нетерпеливо говорит Доктор, на его лице мелькает какое-то не настолько интенсивное чувство, больше напоминающее обычное раздражение. — Нет, даже если бы он снова оказался в конце вселенной, я чувствовал бы его. Его _нет_.

— … Мёртв? — отваживается Марта.

— Не может быть, — бормочет Доктор, — в этом просто нет смысла, — и бросается в сторону эскалатора. Марта, смирившись с необходимостью снова бежать, устремляется за ним.

ТАРДИС находится неподалёку от станции метро, за что Марта испытывает благодарность. Но тут она едва не врезается в Доктора, который слишком резко останавливается прямо перед ней, и, заглянув ему через плечо, она мгновенно понимает, что заставило его остановиться: дверь ТАРДИС слегка приоткрыта.

— Ты запирал её? — спрашивает Марта.

— _Да_ , — возмущается Доктор, но это звучит всё равно что вопль мучительной тоски, и Марта испытывает ужас.

— Ну ладно, — говорит она. — Давай зайдём и посмотрим, что случилось.

Они заходят внутрь.

Всё абсолютно, совершенно невредимо, всё так, как и должно быть, насколько Марта может сказать, вот только Мастер лежит на спине посреди консольной, а вовсе не заперт где-то, как должен бы, по словам Доктора. Но и сказать, что его _нет_ , нельзя: он явно дышит, как если бы спал.

Тем не менее на лице Доктора застыло беспокойство; он падает на колени рядом с Мастером, проверяет его пульс и бледнеет даже ещё сильнее.

— Марта, — отрывисто произносит он, — здесь есть что-нибудь? Часы? Какая-нибудь бесполезная побрякушка? — Раньше, чем Марта успевает ответить, он уже снова вскакивает на ноги и начинает метаться по комнате в отчаянном тщетном поиске.

Марта тоже опускается на колени и проверяет пульс Мастера. Он кажется нормальным, но Доктор определённо что-то заметил, поэтому она кладёт руку ему на сердце. Оно бьётся. Тогда она дотрагивается до другой стороны его груди, и…

Ничего.

— Доктор, — шепчет она, вставая. — Доктор?

Он поворачивается к ней. Его глаза широко раскрыты.

— Что?

— Он не… он… почему? — Кажется, паника Доктора заразна. Она делает вдох, пытаясь успокоиться. — Доктор, я думаю, что он человек.

— Да, — коротко отвечает Доктор. — Но он не стал бы использовать одну и ту же уловку дважды, да и в этом не было бы _смысла_ , если только он не слетал бы сначала куда-то на ТАРДИС и спрятал… но он _не стал бы_ скрываться от меня, а значит, должно быть, это сделал кто-то другой. И… и забрал предмет, в котором теперь его сущность таймлорда.

— Ты имеешь в виду карманные часы? — уточняет Марта, стараясь говорить спокойно, несмотря на короткие резкие вдохи и трясущиеся руки Доктора.

— Что угодно! — говорит Доктор. — Это не… это всего лишь удобная форма, вот и всё. Многие старые арки хамелеона имели такую форму, но некоторые из тех, что поновее…

Марта почти хочет сказать, что, может быть, это хорошо, что они не знают, где спрятана сущность Мастера как таймлорда или как этот предмет выглядит. Что, возможно, это единственное милосердное решение проблемы существования Мастера во вселенной. Но она молчит.

— Значит, мы можем искать что угодно, — говорит она.

Доктор запускает руку в волосы.

— Да. В принципе, да.


	10. 4х10: Гарри и Доктор

## (Килкенни, Земля, 2009)

В последнее время Гарри Саксон замечает за собой, что произносит множество вещей, о которых никогда не подумал бы, что мог такое сказать в какой бы то ни было момент своей жизни. Иногда эти странные реплики относительно нормальны: «Я нашёл твою звуковую отвёртку. Она была за диваном», например, или «Только что звонили из Торчвуда, и твой друг Джек, кажется, на самом деле не слишком меня жалует».

Но, с другой стороны, иногда Гарри Саксон ловит себя на том, что говорит нечто вроде: «Извини… Кажется, у тебя есть отрубленная рука. В твоей… полицейской будке. Той, что больше внутри, чем снаружи. Ты уверен, что это не безумие?»

Последняя фраза до известной степени подводит итог жизни Гарри на данный момент.

А самое ужасное, что человек, называющий себя Доктором, сохраняет полнейшую невозмутимость, слыша всё это. «А, спасибо, Гарри», — отвечает он, или «Со временем Джек к тебе проникнется», или, в случае того, последнего, — «Ага, это моя рука. Не беспокойся об этом».

Гарри, чёрт побери, весьма этим _обеспокоен_.

Потому что с тех самых пор, как он проснулся неделю назад в странной бронзовой комнате, вся его жизнь превратилась в сплошное беспокойство. Он помнит, как шутки ради баллотировался в премьер-министры, помнит, как совершенно не удивился, что его не выбрали, помнит, что, несмотря на это, был отчасти разочарован, напился в хлам — но ничто из этого не объясняет стойкую галлюцинацию длиной в неделю. А ещё он не думает, что у него хватило бы воображения на такую _яркую_ галлюцинацию; когда он, проснувшись, обнаружил рядом с собой странного человека в костюме, с взволнованным выражением на лице, тот человек без предисловий сообщил Гарри, что он не тот, кем себя считает, и в доказательство тут же взял его с собой посмотреть на туманность Ориона. Гарри почти до конца уверен, что не способен был бы вообразить нечто _подобное_.

Так что теперь он гостит у этого человека, Доктора, который, судя по всему, является инопланетянином с двумя сердцами и путешествует во времени и пространстве. Эту часть Гарри согласен принять; он, как-никак, вращался какое-то время в политике и _знает_ о Торчвуде и ЮНИТ, пусть даже сам не имел к этому отношения. Проблема заключается в том, что Доктор, похоже, твёрдо убеждён, что Гарри — такой же инопланетянин, как и он, а в подтверждение подобному заявлению у него есть лишь какой-то весьма сомнительно звучащий научный лепет.

Как бы то ни было, вызывает тревогу, как мало у него самого доказательств _обратного_. Гарри, от природы любящий во всём системность, пытаясь упорядочить собственные воспоминания, обнаружил в них досадные пробелы. Он лишь смутно помнит своих родителей, и, хотя чётко помнит, как учился в закрытой школе, уроки, которые ему удаётся припомнить, были посвящены физике элементарных частиц — и никакой элементарной грамматики. Что ещё важнее, ему хорошо известно, что он был (и до сих пор? этого он не знает) женат на женщине по имени Люси, но в его воспоминаниях о ней не хватает многих дней, и по какой-то не поддающейся определению причине у него нет ни малейшего желания отправиться искать её и умолять убедить его, что Доктор всего лишь сумасшедший и что он в полном порядке. Иногда он краем глаза замечает своё отражение в зеркале, и ему требуется время, чтобы узнать лицо, глядящее на него оттуда.

И так Гарри задерживается в гостях — разве не сумасшествие? Просыпается в небольшом коттедже на окраине Килкенни, запах от неудачной попытки Доктора что-то приготовить просачивается под дверь, вынуждая его испугаться и набросить халат. Спешит на кухню, чтобы недовольно воскликнуть: «Нет, нет, _нет_ , Доктор, не надо устраивать такое зверское массовое убийство яиц!» и забрать сковороду из несопротивляющихся рук Доктора.

После того, как завтрак спасён, они вместе садятся за стол, и Доктор серьёзно смотрит на Гарри поверх чашки с чаем.

— Как спалось?

— Хорошо, — отвечает Гарри и осушает свою чашку двумя обжигающими глотками. Да, он явно не жаворонок.

— Снилось что-нибудь? — спрашивает Доктор. Доктор очень часто это спрашивает. У него, очевидно, есть теория, что сны Гарри могут пролить свет на то, кто или что… сделало Гарри человеком, хотя Гарри испытывает заметный дискомфорт по отношению ко всей концепции в целом. И у него _было_ несколько странных снов: ему снилась дуэль на мечах, в которой он точно в жизни не участвовал, и ему снилась Люси в красном платье, оно фантастически на ней смотрелось, но едва ли было в её стиле, а однажды приснился кошмар, где он был чем-то вроде живого трупа, но он подозревает, что Доктора, скорее всего, интересуют совсем не такие сны.

— Нет, — говорит он, копаясь вилкой в яичнице и нервно постукивая свободной рукой по столу. — Извини.

Взгляд Доктора скользит по его руке; он прекращает стучать.

— Этот ритм, — мягко начинает Доктор. — Ты слышишь его в своей голове?

— Э… да, — Гарри неловко пожимает плечами. — Он всего лишь в моих мыслях, вот и всё. Это совсем не важно.

— Нет, важно, — настаивает Доктор. — Это невероятно важно. Если бы я мог посмотреть…

— Заглянуть мне _в голову_? — Гарри издаёт отрывистый смешок. — Нет, _спасибо_ , Доктор, — он едва заметно вздрагивает. — Прости, не хотел показаться грубым, я просто… то, что ты инопланетянин, уже достаточно странно и без того, чтобы ты ещё и _вёл себя_ вот так.

На лице Доктора мелькает боль, и Гарри мысленно делает себе заметку. Он не вполне уверен, почему старается отслеживать, что он может сказать Доктору, чтобы задеть его; возможно, это его собственный беспомощный бунт против всей странной ситуации, в которой он пойман, будто в ловушке. Или, возможно — и это более правдоподобная гипотеза, — он хочет понять, какие именно отношения связывали Доктора с тем, другим человеком, которым, по всей видимости, Гарри всегда был и которым будет снова. У него уже есть пара догадок.

Однако Доктор довольно быстро восстанавливает самообладание и пожимает плечами.

— Если вдруг станет хуже, — только и говорит он, — дай мне знать.

— Конечно, — отвечает Гарри и принимается за завтрак.

## (Лондон, Земля, 2009)

— Есть успехи? — спрашивает Джек.

— Никаких, — раздражённо говорит Марта. — Но ничего удивительного, правда? Он объявляет, что мы можем искать что угодно, а у меня, на минуточку, нет специфических возможностей восприятия, как у таймлордов!

— Но при этом что-то у тебя наверняка есть, — замечает Джек. — Я имею в виду, он даже и не подумал попросить Торчвуд. Предполагается ведь, что именно у нас есть доступ к инопланетной технике. А ты каждый день должна быть в своей больнице.

— Я думаю, иногда Доктор забывает, что я не в том же смысле доктор, — сухо отвечает Марта. — Всё нормально, у меня есть ещё вечера и всё такое. Том считает, что я просто работаю сверхурочно.

После недолгого молчания Джек как-то осторожно произносит:

— Ты не намекала Доктору, что, может быть, так и лучше? Я хочу сказать, Яна был хорошим человеком. Может, Гарри тоже хороший человек. И, поскольку сейчас он, судя по всему, не пытается захватить мир, может, стоит просто… оставить его.

— Нет, — говорит Марта, глядя в окно на безлюдную улицу. — Доктор был бы раздавлен, Джек. Он не хочет быть один.

— Он _не_ один, — раздражённо возражает Джек. — У него есть мы…

— Джек, — перебивает Марта, — он сжёг свою планету.

Джек поражённо умолкает.

— У него должна была быть причина, — продолжает Марта, — но это не тот случай, о котором можно заговорить в обычной беседе, не находишь? Я думаю, может, он испытывает вину. Ты можешь сказать ему, что лучше оставить Мастера человеком, но я собираюсь найти эти карманные часы или чем там оно окажется.

— Марта, — неловко говорит Джек, — послушай, я тоже его люблю, но мне кажется, что ты, возможно, заходишь слишком далеко.

— Нет, — хмурится Марта, — дело в том, что тут скрыто нечто _большее_. Доктор думает — и я тоже так думаю, — что тот, кто сделал Мастера человеком, связан и с мисс Ингрэм, и со всем остальным. Как-то подозрительно, что стоило лишь нам, сопоставив известные части воедино, додуматься спросить Мастера, как вдруг он ничего об этом не помнит.

— Ну и откуда тебе знать, не стоит ли за всем этим сам Мастер? — мрачно спрашивает Джек.

— Я не знаю. Не исключено, что так оно и есть. Но мы не можем узнать, пока не вернём его обратно, разве нет?

Джек вздыхает.

— Ладно, продолжаем искать. Но я делаю это только потому, что доверяю тебе, ясно?

— А Доктору нет? — спрашивает Марта.

— Нет, — говорит Джек. — Тебе, Марта Джонс.

Связь обрывается.

— Ха, — Марта какое-то время рассматривает телефон, замечает, который час, и, выругавшись, бежит в кафе вниз по улице, где она обещала встретиться с Лео за ланчем, в перерыв между его сменами. Когда она входит внутрь, он уже ждёт её с парой сэндвичей.

— Марта, — улыбается он. — Что случилось?

— О, много чего, — говорит она. — Это всё связано с Доктором. — Он взмахивает бровями, она показывает неприличный жест, отчего улыбка Лео только становится шире. — Эй, а у вас случайно не появлялось недавно никаких часов, а?

Лео пожимает плечами.

— Ну да, несколько. В основном секундомеры.

— А карманные часы?

— Нет, Марта, я же не антиквариатом торгую, — Лео закатывает глаза. — А что, Доктору не хватает подходящих аксессуаров, чтобы отправиться в девятнадцатый век?

— Он в Ирландии, — с достоинством произносит Марта. Вообще-то, Лео имеет уже достаточное представление о Докторе, но всё ещё склонен колебаться между поддразниванием и смущением, когда кто-то его упоминает. С точки зрения Лео, Марта по-прежнему его слегка эксцентричная старшая сестра-медик, решающая все проблемы, и то, что остальные члены их семьи внезапно начали относиться к ней с безграничным доверием и уважением, сбивает его с толку. Марта не предпринимает никаких попыток пресечь его отчасти озадаченное поддразнивание; может, когда-то это её и раздражало, но то, насколько такое его поведение нормально, согревает сердце. — И мне нужно найти для него кое-что, что может быть карманными часами, а может и не быть.

— В таком случае не думаю, что я тот, кто тебе нужен, — твёрдо говорит Лео. — Но, если хочешь, можешь заскочить к нам и посмотреть, нам только что доставили кучу всякого старого хлама. Пожертвование от кого-то по имени… эм-м, Энгл? Ингл?

Марта очень медленно кладёт сэндвич обратно на тарелку.

— Ингрэм?

Лео светло улыбается ей.

— Ага, точно.

## (Килкенни, Земля, 2009)

Гарри моет посуду.

Доктор наблюдает за ним с особенно странным выражением на лице, как если бы почти полностью был уверен, что спит, и всё равно никак не мог решить, будет ли уместнее рассмеяться или заплакать.

— Ты всегда можешь прекратить пялиться и помочь мне, — в какой-то момент говорит Гарри.

— Не-а, ты, по всей видимости, справляешься самостоятельно, — отвечает Доктор и, подумав немного, усаживается на кухонный стол и начинает болтать ногами. Гарри до сих пор не смог разобраться, почему Доктор всегда носит один из этих до смешного узких костюмов в полоску. (Единственная причина, что на сегодняшний день пришла ему в голову, — потому что _они хорошо на нём смотрятся_ , но потом мелькнула нелепая мысль, что если Доктор и делает уступку в сторону чего-то, приближающегося к практичности, то это его _обувь_ ). В полицейской будке Доктора был большой выбор похожих костюмов — к счастью, чуть менее облегающих — размера Гарри, хотя среди них оказалось подозрительно много чёрных. Когда Гарри спросил Доктора, не мог бы он просто съездить в город и купить одну-две ужасные туристические футболки, Доктор сказал, что у них нет денег, и сделался невероятно уклончивым, когда Гарри потребовал ответить, как тогда они платят за коттедж. В конечном итоге всё это привело к тому, что, пока Доктор болтает ногами, глядя на него, Гарри моет посуду в белой рубашке с закатанными до локтей рукавами, чувствуя себя как-то глупо.

— Расскажи, что ли, о твоей планете, — говорит он. — …Нашей планете.

— Вообще мне незачем это делать, — отвечает Доктор. — Как только мы найдём вещь с твоей сущностью таймлорда, ты и сам всё вспомнишь.

Гарри опускает миску на подставку для сушки так резко, что раздаётся звон, и сверлит Доктора взглядом.

— Я только с твоих слов знаю, что я всего неделю как человек. Только с твоих слов я знаю, что мы должны прятаться в коттедже в Ирландии, а не где-либо ещё, в поисках чего-то — чем бы оно ни оказалось, — что снова сделает меня каким-то инопланетянином, и тогда ты оставишь меня в покое. Давай, порадуй меня.

— Ну, наша планета, она… — с трудом произносит Доктор. — Она называлась Галлифрей. Мы… мы выросли в Цитадели таймлордов…

— О, расскажи о них, — перебивает Гарри. Он не вполне уверен, почему, но непонятная сдержанная боль на лице Доктора вызывает у него неприятное ощущение, не в последнюю очередь потому, что у него такое странное, инстинктивное чувство, что это он должен быть непосредственной причиной любой его боли, и это ужасает его. — Или обо мне, — резко добавляет он. — Каким я был? Каково моё _имя_? Все таймлорды именуют себя каким-нибудь званием?

— Нет, — цепляется за это Доктор. — Нет, но мы можем выбирать имена-символы, и я…

— Доктор, — Гарри улыбается уголком рта и энергично берётся мыть ножи и вилки. — Делаешь людей лучше?

— Иногда.

— Значит, у меня тоже было звание? — настаивает Гарри.

— Да, — говорит Доктор, но не стремится конкретизировать.

— _Ну_?

— Что «ну»?

Гарри указывает на него вилкой, покрытой пеной.

— Прекращай вести себя так, будто у тебя устойчивость внимания как у золотой рыбки. Моё _имя_.

— Ты называл себя Мастером, — мягко произносит Доктор.

Гарри фыркает.

— «Привет, я таймлорд по имени Мастер»! Я был немного высокомерным, а?

К его изумлению, Доктор слегка улыбается.

— Имя, которое ты носил в Академии, было хуже.

— О, так я его сменил после выпуска? — оживляется Гарри. — И какая же у меня степень? Ха, я магистр, а ты всего лишь доктор.

— Мой посуду, — хладнокровно отвечает Доктор.

— Так, значит, таймлорды, — произносит Гарри, возобновляя своё занятие. — Два сердца. Ретро-машины времени. Способность случайно превращаться в людей. Показушные костюмы. Что ещё?

Доктор размышляет над ответом, очевидно, пытаясь найти что-то интересное и при этом безопасное.

— Способность регенерировать, — наконец говорит он. — Если тело таймлорда становится старым или получает смертельное повреждение, мы можем регенерировать каждую клетку наших тел. Новое лицо, новая личность, всё другое.

Гарри обдумывает сказанное, он не до конца уверен, есть ли в этом больше смысла, чем в предыдущих россказнях. Хотя, с другой стороны, ретро-машина времени, по всей видимости, работает, значит, возможно, и остальное — правда.

— Ну и как ты раньше выглядел?

— О, — Доктор на мгновение морщится. — Волос поменьше. Большие уши. Кожаная куртка.

Возникший мысленный образ заставляет Гарри тихо фыркнуть. Он маскирует это, вытирая насухо стакан.

— А до этого, — говорит Доктор, — довольно длинные волосы. Слегка вьющиеся. Кто-то однажды сказал мне, что я выглядел как Томас Джефферсон. Только не был рыжим.

Гарри молча смотрит на него.

— А до этого… о, это был один из более старых. Несколько раз я был пожилым. Хотя выглядел презентабельно. Может, чтобы скомпенсировать то, что было до этого. В те времена я по-настоящему любил яркую одежду. А _ещё_ раньше я был блондином. Тоже относительно молодым. Мне нравилась та внешность. А ещё раньше…

— Подожди, — прерывает его Гарри, — ты что, можешь так _вечность_ продолжать? Ты бессмертен?

— Ну… — Доктор делает рукой жест, обозначающий действия в обход правил. — Технически предусмотрено лишь двенадцать регенераций. Тринадцать тел. Но иногда делают надбавки.

— Ну и которая у тебя сейчас? — спрашивает Гарри, выпуская воду из раковины и рассеянно нащупывая полотенце.

— Десятая, — говорит Доктор так, будто его это не слишком-то и беспокоит.

— …А у меня?

— У тебя вторая, — незамедлительно сообщает Доктор. — Ну, в этом цикле. Думаю, если посчитать все вместе, сейчас должна быть минимум семнадцатая.

Гарри быстро производит мысленный подсчёт, прекрасно понимая, что, сложив тринадцать и два, семнадцать никак не получишь, как вдруг в его разуме вспыхивает ужасное воспоминание о том сне, в котором он был будто бы живым трупом. Он с трудом сглатывает, и внезапно всё это начинает казаться гораздо более реальным и значительным. В какой-то момент он думает, что его сейчас может стошнить.

Доктор передаёт ему полотенце с таким смиренным пониманием на лице, что Гарри хочется его ударить.

Он этого не делает.

Весь вечер он смотрит телепузиков, потому что нелепое, незамутнённое безмыслие успокаивает. Этой ночью он крепко спит, а проснувшись, обнаруживает, что, несмотря на все кулинарные неудачи Доктора, тосты, как ни удивительно, даже он не может угробить.

— Снилось что-нибудь? — спрашивает Доктор исправно, как часы.

Гарри, подумав немного, решает, что сегодняшний день подходит для того, чтобы ответить правдиво.

— Да, — говорит он, поднимая взгляд. — Мне снилось, что ты был прикован к стене, а потом я тебя поцеловал. Не знаю, как ты, Фрейд, но я думаю, это может что-то значить.

Он снова испытывает лёгкую тошноту, видя, как лицо Доктора охватывает абсолютная неподвижность.

— О, боже, — произносит Гарри, — ты влюблён в этого самого Мастера.

— Гарри, когда я спрашиваю тебя о снах, я имею в виду только те, что могут как-то намекнуть на то, как тебя угораздило стать человеком, — взрывается Доктор.

— _И_ подавляешь это, — продолжает Гарри, качнувшись на двух ножках стула. — Боже, тебя, наверное, на части раздирает, когда ты видишь меня таким.

— Гарри…

— Думаю, я, возможно, тоже испытываю к тебе влечение, — говорит Гарри, ножки его стула с глухим стуком возвращаются на пол. — Решил, что стоит упомянуть. На случай, если всё это непонятно и безответно. Между тобой и им.

— Гарри, — твёрдо повторяет Доктор, — тебе не захочется, чтобы это обсуждение было частью твоего прошлого, когда ты снова станешь Мастером. Поверь мне.

— Что ж, запишу нас на консультирование по вопросам брака или что-нибудь типа того, — говорит Гарри (и это намерение почти искреннее), а потом возвращается к своей яичнице.

## (Лондон, Земля, 2009)

— Нашла что-нибудь? — спрашивает Лео.

— Хороший вопрос, — вздыхает Марта. — Дело в том, что я не уверена, что именно я ищу. То есть Доктор сказал, это может быть _что угодно_. — Лео протягивает ей резиновую уточку для внимательного изучения. — Что-то, что можно открыть, — добавляет она.

— Не слишком-то сужает круг поисков, не так ли? — говорит Лео. — Слушай, Марта, почему ты вообще что-то ищешь, при том, что даже не знаешь, что это? И почему это ищешь ты, а не Доктор?

Потому что теперь, когда Мастер — человек, Доктор ведёт себя так, будто думает, что Мастер может умереть в любой момент. Но Марта не пытается это объяснить; она, разумеется, не рассказала своей семье, что помогает Доктору _вернуть_ Мастера. Она лишь пожимает плечами.

— У него есть другие дела, которые необходимо сделать, — отвечает она. — А как только я найду эту штуку, мы начнём получать ответы.

— Эм-м… Косметичка?

— Возможно, — Марта окидывает её взглядом. Она выглядит совершенно обыкновенной.

И тут Марта замечает в уголке такие же странные астрономические символы, как на карманных часах Доктора и Яны. У неё учащается пульс.

— Лео!

— Подожди минутку, Марта, я помогаю клиенту! — сообщает Лео и возвращается к разговору с симпатичной девушкой, которая, по всей видимости, пытается ему что-то продать. Марта, вздохнув, подходит к ним.

Девушка держит в руках музыкальную шкатулку, рассказывая:

— Я на самом деле даже не знаю, откуда она у меня. Не думаю, что она работает, но выглядит мило, правда? Возможно, я могу что-то выручить за неё?

Неожиданно Марта замечает, что девушка ей смутно знакома.

— Простите, как вас зовут? — спрашивает она.

Девушка переводит на Марту удивлённый взгляд.

— Лидия Трэн, — говорит она. — А вы — Марта Джонс.

Сердце вдруг стучит так громко; Марта кладёт косметичку на прилавок и довольно спокойно произносит:

— Могу я взглянуть на вашу шкатулку?

Лидия подталкивает шкатулку к ней через прилавок, и вот они — астрономические узоры, выгравированные на крышке. Марта с трудом сглатывает.

— Вы… хоть раз пытались открыть её, Лидия?

— Не уверена, — немного хмурится Лидия.

Лео озадаченно переводит взгляд то ну одну девушку, то на другую.

— Окажите мне услугу, ладно? — голос Марты звучит довольно ровно. — Попробуйте… попробуйте открыть её.

И Лидия открывает шкатулку.

Марта впервые видит это собственными глазами — как наружу вытекает золотой свет и впитывается в лицо Лидии, — но ошибиться невозможно.

Всё только что стало ещё запутаннее.


	11. 4х11: Серебряная Пустошь

## (Лондон, Земля, 2009)

Гарри и Доктор только приступили к ланчу, когда это происходит — будто перед глазами Доктора мелькает обжигающая вспышка, не столь сильная, как та, что он почувствовал, когда Мастер открыл свои карманные часы, но всё же совершенно отчётливая. Он так резко встаёт, что стул опрокидывается и с грохотом падает на пол. Гарри глядит на него с таким искренним невинным изумлением, что сердца Доктора сжимаются, даже несмотря на шок.

Он никак не может оставить Гарри здесь одного, а значит…

— В ТАРДИС, — говорит Доктор. — Быстро.

— А как же ланч? — возражает Гарри, идя за ним к двери.

— Ланч подождёт, — коротко отвечает Доктор.

Пребывание в ТАРДИС с Гарри Саксоном дезориентирует почти до боли. Он аккуратно закрывает дверь, встаёт у консоли, касаясь рукой её края, и заинтригованно, непонимающе смотрит, как Доктор устанавливает координаты: Лондон, две минуты назад. Он вежлив и тактичен, но при всём при этом в его лице есть некая жёсткость; это не безумие — лишь решительность.

— Что такого срочного, чёрт возьми? — наконец спрашивает он.

— Ещё один таймлорд, — говорит Доктор, потянув за ручной тормоз. ТАРДИС делает крен в вортексе. — Не… неизвестный мне.

— Но… — начинает Гарри, но они уже приземляются, и Доктор бежит к двери, так что Гарри многострадально вздыхает и следует за ним.

Доктор не слишком удивляется тому, что они оказываются перед магазином с вывеской: «Джонс и сын: скобяные изделия в розницу, скупка и продажа». Это умно. Чертовски умно. Он вбегает внутрь и видит Марту и Лео, рассматривающих девушку лет восемнадцати, которая держит в руках открытую музыкальную шкатулку и выглядит изумлённой. Она медленно закрывает шкатулку, кладёт её на прилавок, поворачивается к Доктору и относительно спокойно произносит:

— Привет.

— Привет, — говорит Доктор, чувствуя себя в точности так, как если бы его только что ударили в живот.

— Я тебя знаю? — с надеждой спрашивает девушка.

— М-м… Я Доктор.

Выражение лица девушки неуловимо меняется с обнадёженного на опасливое.

— О, — отвечает она. — Эм-м… Прекрасно. Я Кворенн.

— Прости, — говорит Доктор. — Я… я хочу сказать… Чудесное имя! Я — нет. Не знаю тебя.

Она неловко пожимает одним плечом.

— Ничего удивительного. Я ещё училась в Академии. — Она осматривается вокруг, хмурясь. — Но… где все?

Доктор осознаёт, что не может вымолвить ни слова; он чувствует, что рядом стоит Гарри, с большим интересом глядя на девушку, и неожиданно испытывает отчаянное желание, чтобы это Мастер стоял с ним рядом. Мастер в точности знал бы, что сказать; вероятно, он сказал бы: _«Этот идиот сжёг их всех»_ , но так по крайней мере не было бы этой тишины.

На помощь приходит Марта.

— Никого нет, — говорит она. Кворенн слегка изумлённо окидывает её взглядом, словно удивляется, что люди способны разговаривать, но Марта невозмутимо продолжает: — Вашей планеты больше нет. Есть только ты и Доктор. — Она делает глубокий вдох: — Кстати, Доктор… — и бросает ему косметичку. Он в недоумении ловит её, рассматривает поближе и поднимает на неё потрясённый взгляд. — Мы искали то, что принадлежит Гарри, — объясняет она, — но тут зашла Лидия… то есть Кворенн с её музыкальной шкатулкой, и я… — тут она смущается. — Ну, я хотела удостовериться, что не схожу с ума, и попросила её открыть шкатулку.

— Всё нормально, — заверяет Доктор. — Кворенн? Ты хоть немножечко понимаешь, что происходит?

— Да, — немного хмурится Кворенн. — Это Земля? — Видя, что все кивают, она становится чуть менее обеспокоенной. — А год?

— Две тысячи девятый, — подсказывает Марта, и беспокойство Кворенн резко возвращается.

— Мы должны были попасть в тридцать первый век, — немного нервно произносит она.

У Доктора ускоряется пульс.

— «Мы»?

— Эвакуированные, — объясняет Кворенн, которая теперь выглядит явно встревоженной. — Но… Не думаю, что всё прошло успешно. Я имею в виду, несколько кораблей далеков уже пробились сквозь трансдуктивный барьер, и…

— Расскажи с самого начала, — Доктор отстранённо слышит собственный голос, совершенно спокойный и ровный. Марта толкает локтем Лео; Лео быстро находит несколько стульев, предлагая первый Кворенн, которую это, кажется, отчасти утешает, и, когда Доктор остаётся стоять, Гарри берёт его за руку и мягко заставляет сесть.

— Я… ещё была в Академии, как я уже сказала, — нервничая, начинает Кворенн. — Я, правда, не очень многое знала. Но… когда Император далеков впервые лично возглавил атаку флота на Галлифрей, пришёл приказ начать эвакуацию.

— Кто отдал приказ? — сглотнув, спрашивает Доктор. — Романа?

— Я… не знаю, — удивляется Кворенн. — Всё было не слишком-то организованно, я хочу сказать… нам просто сунули в руки арки хамелеона, развели по нескольким ТАРДИС семидесятого типа и сказали, что «курсы уже заданы, просто потяните ручные тормозы и наденьте ваши арки хамелеона».

— _Кто_? — настаивает Доктор. — Кто дал вам арки? _Это было по приказу Романы_?

— Просто… просто несколько профессоров, — встревожено отвечает Кворенн. — Не думаю, что это было официально. То есть Президент подготавливала Пустотные корабли, но, конечно же, далеки захватили их в первую очередь…

— Это я знаю, — резко перебивает её Доктор. — Я видел это. Именно поэтому… поэтому я думал…

Внезапно он осознаёт, что Гарри держит его за правую руку, Марта — за левое плечо; оба неотрывно смотрят на Кворенн, но он знает, что на самом деле их внимание направлено на него, и это почему-то поддерживает его.

— Прости, — произносит он. — Продолжай.

— Мы старались не отклоняться от плана, — говорит Кворенн. — Ну, от того, что был разработан Президентом. Мы должны были эвакуироваться на Землю тридцать первого века и залечь на дно. — Доктор сглатывает. — Профессора говорили… о том, что надо попытаться эвакуировать и Матрицу тоже, то есть извлечь из Цитадели основной доступ и поместить его в… своего рода ключи. Вот только из-за одного из взрывов ключи разбросало, и они не знали, что делать, поэтому решили просто вытащить оттуда студентов. — Она глубоко вдыхает. — А когда мы вошли в нашу эвакуационную ТАРДИС, я надела арку хамелеона, так что я не знаю, почему мы здесь. Я имею в виду, в этом веке. По плану ТАРДИС должна была поместить нас всех в одном времени, но… — Она делает беспомощный жест. — Кооперативная квартира в двадцать первом веке, работа в прачечной? Менеджер — сварливый старик. На редкость по-человечески.

« _Почему она не сказала мне?_

Я бы убежал».

Доктор делает глубокий вдох.

— Романа. Скажи мне. Она жива?

— Я не знаю, Доктор, — отвечает Кворенн; она явно понимает, что означает выражение на лице Доктора, потому что добавляет: — мне жаль.

Он лишь отмахивается.

— И ты понятия не имеешь, где остальные? Кто-то из тех, кто эвакуировался с тобой?

— Нет, — извиняющимся тоном отвечает Кворенн. — То есть по логике некоторые должны быть в Лондоне. В этом году. Раз я здесь.

— Серебряная Пустошь, — неожиданно произносит Гарри.

Все поворачиваются к нему. Он кажется таким же удивлённым, как все, но продолжает, пристально глядя на Доктора:

— Это подойдёт? Если оно просто возникло у меня в голове? Или обязательно надо, чтобы приснилось?

— Нет, — говорит Доктор. — Продолжай.

На губах у Гарри мелькает кривая улыбка.

— Ну… Показалось, это важно. Именно там я нашёл моё… — На его лице появляется чистейший шок. — Куда делось моё кольцо?

— Какое, то, что с эмблемой лабораторий Лазаруса? — уточняет Марта. Когда все поворачиваются уже к _ней_ , она пожимает плечами. — Ну, это точно была она. Те две линии пузырей, что-то такое? Лаборатории Лазаруса. Прайдонианские лаборатории сохранили эмблему, так что я часто её видела. Не знаю, я думала, может, это в благодарность за то, что вы с женой их финансировали.

Доктор неожиданно воодушевлённо поворачивается к Гарри.

— Ты Гарри Саксон, — подчёркивает он. — Ты помнишь Люси?

Он не особенно удивляется ни тому, как неловко Гарри шевелит плечами, ни тому, что он говорит:

— Только… только странные обрывки, отголоски. Но я… действительно помню лаборатории Лазаруса. Я думаю… думаю, _мы_ создали эту эмблему. Люси и я. Люси так радовалась, что у меня были власть и влияние, ей хотелось использовать это влияние по пустякам. Значит, кольцо было у меня ещё до того. — Он делает нетерпеливый жест. — Но оно пропало. Не могу вспомнить, где. В день выборов оно было на мне, я точно знаю.

— Оно было у тебя и весь прошлый год, когда вы путешествовали с Доктором, — несколько сухо произносит Марта. — Доктор?

— В средневековой Франции оно точно было у него, — говорит Доктор, — потому что у короля Людовика VII было такое же.

— …Я тут единственный, кто вконец запутался? — в последовавшей тишине спрашивает Лео.

— Нет, — отвечает Кворенн.

— Нет, — соглашается Доктор, внезапно улыбается и вскакивает на ноги. — Мы отправляемся в Серебряную Пустошь, — тут раздаётся коллективный вопль, состоящий из _«что»_ и _«зачем»_. Он машет на это рукой. — Марта, — говорит он, — когда я сказал, что Мастера нет, ты подумала, я имел в виду, что он забрал ТАРДИС и улетел.

— Подожди! — прерывает его Кворенн. — Что ты сказал? _Кто_?

Доктор предпочитает проигнорировать это; дождавшись кивка Марты, он продолжает:

— Но кто-то, кому известно, как работает арка хамелеона, должен знать и то, как управлять ТАРДИС, — он замечает, что широко улыбается и не может прогнать улыбку. — Но Мастер этого сделать не мог, потому что я запрограммировал ТАРДИС не подчиняться его командам касательно полётов. Но я не блокировал её от кого-либо _другого_ , поскольку ни один человек не может толком управлять ТАРДИС, и раз других таймлордов нет, то и беспокоиться не о чем; но вот если _есть_ и другие таймлорды… даже в человеческом облике таймлорды сохраняют определённые знания, особенно связанные с технологиями таймлордов… — Он поворачивается к Гарри. — Если выходят из строя цепи ручного управления?..

— Телепатический аварийный режим, — говорит Гарри, — хотя _технически_ ручное управление — это аварийный режим.

— Видите? — Доктор, сияя, заглядывает в поражённые лица.

— _Он — Мастер_? — настойчиво спрашивает Кворенн.

— Что происходит? — предпринимает очередную попытку Лео.

— Да, но даже если какой-то человек-таймлорд решил свести счёты с Мастером, спрятав его сущность таймлорда на другой планете или в другом времени, — говорит Марта, — почему ты думаешь, что именно в Серебряной Пустоши?

— В насмешку, — просто отвечает Доктор. — Там был найден Яна. Но, если этого мало, можем заглянуть в журнал путешествий ТАРДИС. Туда автоматически вносятся предыдущие координаты. — Он улыбается каждому. — Идём!

Все они бегут в ТАРДИС; Доктор почти не обращает внимания на то, что Кворенн незаметно с издёвкой фыркает насчёт старой модели, а Лео тихо выдыхает: _«Вау!»_ , ведь Гарри и Марта идут за ним прямо к консоли и наблюдают, как он получает информацию о последнем приземлении ТАРДИС перед Ирландией: вовсе не кси Цефея, а Серебряная Пустошь, 5523.

— Ха! — восклицает он, обмениваясь триумфальными улыбками с Мартой, а потом и с Гарри. Он оборачивается: — Кворенн! Не могла бы ты уже закрыть дверь?

Она выполняет просьбу, хоть и выглядит возмущённой.

— Отлично! — Доктор тянет ручной тормоз, и они дематериализуются.

## (Серебряная Пустошь, бета Серпентис, 5523)

Серебряная Пустошь, как обнаруживает Марта, выглядит очень похожей на своё название. Она простирается вокруг во всех направлениях до самого горизонта: нескончаемые акры холодного серебристого песка. Лёгкий ветерок заставляет верхние слои песка гладко скользить, бросает пригоршни прямо им в щиколотки. Даже звезда над ними ярко-белая, а небо серое. Лео, кажется, не в силах закрыть рот, и Кворенн, замешкавшись на пару секунд — становится совершенно ясно, как ей хочется остаться в корабле, — многострадально вздыхает и берёт его за руку, устремляясь вслед за полным энтузиазма Доктором.

А Марте остаётся идти рядом с Гарри.

— Итак, — вскоре произносит Гарри, — каков из себя этот Мастер?

Марта бросает быстрый взгляд в его сторону. Поведение Гарри Саксона, как и Джона Смита, несколько отличается от поведения его-таймлорда. Его движения более свободные, лёгкие, неподдельно _дружелюбные_. Он смотрит на неё со сдержанным искренним любопытством.

— Нехороший, — говорит Марта.

— Я догадался, — сообщает Гарри, — судя по реакции девушки и по тому, что Доктор ни шиша мне не рассказывает... В чём именно нехороший?

Марта погружается в раздумья. Они прибыли сюда, чтобы вернуть Мастера, и она сильно сомневается, что он был бы против того, чтобы она рассказала его человеческой личности о его жутких деяниях. Но ещё более важно, что Мастер и его деяния ужасающи, а Гарри, хоть и странно такое даже подумать, кажется неплохим человеком. _Вменяемым_ , как минимум. Не злым. И Марта отлично помнит, какой ужас испытал Джон Смит, услышав о Докторе — о _Докторе_ , который настолько великолепнее, чем Мастер сможет стать за целую вечность. Помнит, как всерьёз гадала, сделал бы сам Джон Смит такой выбор — открыть карманные часы? И если бы это _она_ услышала, что изначально была хоть сколько-нибудь похожей на Мастера, то наотрез отказалась бы измениться обратно. Это не было бы несчастьем. Это было бы очень, очень хорошо. И Доктор вовсе не был бы один, если только он на секунду задумается над этим: вот она, Кворенн, устало плетётся вперёд во главе всей компании, а ещё есть та косметичка, что нашла Марта, и, по словам Кворенн, в одном только Лондоне, должно быть, спрятаны сотни таймлордов. Возможно, если Гарри откажется превратиться обратно, Доктор сумеет внять голосу рассудка.

— Ты захватил мир, — говорит она. — В течение года ты обладал целым миром. Ты отправился в конец рода человеческого и вернул их в двадцать первый век, использовал ТАРДИС Доктора для создания машины парадоксов, чтобы те люди из будущего смогли убивать собственных предков, а потом ты заставил мир гореть.

Гарри немигающее смотрит на неё.

— Мне жаль, — добавляет Марта.

— Я… я так понимаю, парадокс был разрушен, — слабым голосом произносит Гарри.

— Да.

В молчании они идут дальше, ноги немного скользят по песку. Марта бросает короткий взгляд назад; ТАРДИС одиноко стоит вдалеке. Однако Доктор, кажется, знает, куда идёт.

— Почему ты _разговариваешь_ со мной? — спрашивает Гарри.

Марта удивлённо смотрит на него.

— Что?

— Ты. Разговариваешь. Со мной. Если я сделал такое с целой планетой.

— Я не знаю, — признаёт Марта, не сводя глаз со спины Лео перед собой. — Может, потому что на этот раз по твоему поведению видно, что ты по-настоящему в ужасе.

Они снова погружаются в молчание. Доктор чуть ускорил темп, а стало быть, и все остальные прибавляют шагу, ещё чаще увязая и поскальзываясь на песке.

— А он? — говорит Гарри. — Как насчёт него? В смысле, не почему он разговаривает со мной, а почему он хочет, чтобы Мастер _вернулся_?

— Раньше? — Марта пожимает плечами. — Я бы сказала — потому что не хотел быть один. Сейчас… Понятия не имею.

— О, а я вот знаю, — говорит Гарри. — Он, чёрт побери, влюблён в него.

Марта попросту спотыкается и падает.

— Ты в порядке? — встревожено спрашивает Гарри.

— Ага, — отвечает Марта, поднимаясь на ноги и шагая вперёд. — То есть _нет_! Он — _что_?

— Доктор, — повторяет Гарри. — Влюблён в Мастера. Я думал, это вполне очевидно.

— Я бы не заметила, — говорит Марта. — Я же не путешествовала сразу с обоими. — Так или иначе, у неё появляется пугающее дурное предчувствие. Она и в самом деле недостаточно обдумала причины — за исключением самых очевидных, — почему Доктор был настолько твёрд в своём решении держать Мастера при себе. Отчаянное и, возможно, несколько нездоровое желание не быть одному и вправду казалось ей достаточно веской причиной. Или, по крайней мере, _относительно разумной_.

Они опять умолкают, но на размышления им отпущено не так уж много времени, потому что вскоре раздаётся ликующий, победный возглас Доктора. Марта видит, как он наклоняется, подбирает что-то с песка и бежит к ним. В руках у него карманные часы. Он, улыбаясь, передаёт их Гарри.

— А вот и они. Давай же, открой их.

Гарри долго смотрит на них, а потом отдаёт их обратно Доктору.

— Нет, — говорит он. — Спасибо, но нет.

Во взгляде Доктора читается полнейшее изумление.

— Что?

— Я не хочу этого, — очень чётко произносит Гарри. — Не _хочу_ быть… массовым убийцей с манией величия. Спасибо.

— Кто тебе такое сказал? — замирает Доктор.

— Я, — отвечает Марта. Доктор поворачивается к ней, испытывая шок от предательства, который превращается в чистую ярость, но она стоит на своём. — Ты снова не один, Доктор. _Сотни_ таймлордов живы. В _Лондоне_. Позволь Мастеру исчезнуть.

— Да, я всецело за этот план, — вклинивается Лео.

— Но у него необходимая нам информация! — напоминает Доктор с нотой паники в голосе.

— Ты думаешь, _возможно_ , она у него, — парирует Марта.

— Доктор, — вставляет Кворенн, — мы говорим не о ком-нибудь, а о Мастере. Его воскресили исключительно ради Войны Времени. Война Времени осталась в прошлом. Позволь остаться в прошлом и ему.

Доктор быстро смотрит на каждого из них по очереди, и Марта испытывает шок, замечая в его лице что-то очень похожее на настоящий страх.

— Нет, — говорит он. — Я… Мы _нуждаемся_ в нём. Разве вы не видите, нам нужно не просто сказать группе подростков открыть их безделушки! Марта, ты уже нашла как минимум ещё одну составляющую арки хамелеона в магазине твоего брата. Не у всех арки _при себе_. И, Кворенн — ты говорила, с тобой никого из них не было, хотя вы отправлялись вместе. Что-то пошло не так. И мы до сих пор не знаем, как со всем этим связано кольцо Мастера, или Ингрэм, или её больница. Мастер должен знать. _Пожалуйста_!

— Нет, — ровным тоном произносит Гарри.

— Пожалуйста, — повторяет Доктор, протягивая ему карманные часы.

— Если он отказывается, давайте просто выбросим их, — со злостью в голосе говорит Кворенн, делая шаг к Доктору. Доктор отдёргивает руку.

Дальше всё происходит настолько быстро, что Марта едва может за всем уследить: Доктор и Кворенн одновременно хватаются за часы, они открываются, и оттуда вылетает что-то прямо Кворенн в шею. Она изумлённо падает навзничь и тут же взрывается золотым светом. Потом садится, и у неё уже совершенно другое лицо, волосы короткие и колючие, а одежда не совсем подходит по размеру. Она смеётся так, будто слегка пьяна.

— Никогда ещё этого не делала.

— Что, чёрт побери, только что случилось? — спрашивает Лео после долгой паузы вследствие всеобщего шока.

— Полагаю, регенерация, — отвечает Гарри каким-то невыразительным голосом.

— М-м, — Кворенн несколько неуверенно встаёт и, широко улыбаясь, отряхивает пыль. — Это было неожиданно.

— Это была ловушка, — говорит Доктор, опустив взгляд на карманные часы в его руке. — Что-то вроде… дротика. Мгновенная смерть.

— Чудно, — резюмирует Гарри. — Все хотят, чтобы я умер.

— Похоже на то, — шепчет Доктор.

— Так что ты простишь меня за то, что я не хочу пытаться открыть что-либо подозрительное ещё хоть раз, — твёрдо говорит Гарри, достаёт из кармана небольшую бархатную коробочку, в каких хранят кольца и прочие украшения, и нервно перебрасывает её из одной руки в другую.

— Думаю, нам стоит вернуться в ТАРДИС, — соглашается Доктор.

— Если подумать, в этом есть смысл, разве нет? — говорит Марта, когда все они поворачиваются в сторону ТАРДИС. — Я хочу сказать, кто-то достаточно умный для того, чтобы превратить Мастера в человека, вероятно, достаточно умён и для того, чтобы оставить ловушку, зная, что ТАРДИС сохраняет историю путешествий.

— Это означает, что половина тех предметов, что являются составляющими арок хамелеона, может быть изменена, — добавляет Кворенн. Кажется, её потрясение немного улеглось. — Это усложнит нам задачу.

— Да, — тихо отвечает Доктор, хмурясь.

После этого все идут молча. Лео теперь держится поближе к Марте, вероятно, начинает подозревать, что она тут единственная, кроме него, кто ещё не потерял рассудок. Не стоит забывать, что из оставшихся трёх одна только что полностью сменила облик, другой хочет вернуть массового убийцу и социопата, а третий до сих пор нервно вертит в руках коробочку для украшений.

— Ну так что, мы договорились? — уточняет Марта, когда они добираются до ТАРДИС. — Больше никаких сумасшедших поисков карманных часов Мастера или вообще чего бы то ни было?

— Это… — Доктор обрывает сам себя и пристально смотрит на Гарри. — Гарри, что это такое?

Гарри прекращает подбрасывать коробочку и удивлённо моргает.

— Это? Не знаю. Только что нашёл у себя в кармане, вот и всё.

— …Что в ней? — спрашивает Доктор.

Марта и Кворенн догадываются одновременно, за долю секунды до того, как Гарри реагирует на его слова.

— Нет, не надо! — кричат они в один голос, но слишком поздно: Гарри открывает её, и наружу устремляется золотой свет.


	12. 4х12: Магазин часов

## (Серебряная Пустошь, бета Серпентис, 5523)

Он медленно закрывает коробочку для украшений и, улыбаясь, опускает её в карман. По очереди рассматривает всех присутствующих: растерянного Лео, нервничающую Кворенн, смирившуюся Марту и Доктора, на лице у которого такое неприкрытое облегчение, что Мастеру хочется рассмеяться.

Он быстро воспроизводит в памяти время, когда он был Гарри Саксоном, и желание рассмеяться даже усиливается.

— Не перенести ли нам этот маленький междусобойчик в ТАРДИС? — говорит он. — Полагаю, ты хотел получить некоторые ответы, Доктор. — Облегчение на лице Доктора превращается в смятение, и в этот раз Мастер даже не даёт себе труда сдержать смех. Он проходит в ТАРДИС пружинящей походкой, слыша, как остальные опасливо следуют за ним. Садится в кресло Доктора, проворачивается, делая полный круг, и лучезарно улыбается каждому, лениво раздумывая, сколько времени уйдёт у Марты, прежде чем она даст Доктору пощёчину за то, что тот проявил такую глупость и вернул его. По его приблизительной оценке — вероятно, три минуты. — Итак! — произносит он. — Во-первых, думаю, надо покончить с этой частью: нет, я не стою за этим. — Он делает вид, что надувает губы. — О, не надо так на меня смотреть, Кворенн. Даже массовые убийцы, страдающие манией величия, устраивают себе выходные. Ну там, телик смотрят. — Он наклоняется вперёд; она невольно отступает на шаг. Он ухмыляется краем губ и следующие слова адресует Доктору. — Это всегда женщины, знаешь.

Доктор лишь поднимает брови. Славно: это значит, что он вернулся в форму и вслушивается в намёки, как хороший мальчик. А о Гарри Саксоне говорить мы не будем, потому что тут не о чем говорить.

— Люси, — поясняет Мастер.

Впервые он встретил Люси спустя около двух месяцев после прибытия на Землю. Она была милой и столь очевидно скучной, что он сразу же понял: тут что-то не так. Ненасытный в своём любопытстве, он вытащил её отца из позора финансовых затруднений и взял её в короткую прогулку на ТАРДИС. Там-то она стала блистательно живой: рот чуть приоткрылся, лицо осветилось, и Мастер подумал, что она прекрасна, и понял в тот миг, что хотел её, а потому хотел и сломать её. Он взял её в маленькое путешествие в Утопию.

— Конечно же, ирония всего этого, — продолжает Мастер, беззаботно вращаясь в кресле, его ладони сомкнуты, он широко улыбается, видя сосредоточенное внимание всей своей аудитории, — заключается в этимологии слова _«утопия»_. Мисс Джонс?

— Э-э… — моргает Марта. — Рай? Идеальное место.

Мастер качает головой.

— Доктор?

— Греческое, — негромко говорит Доктор. — Место, которого нет. Несуществующее.

— Именно! — радостно подтверждает Мастер. — Умно, не правда ли? Утопия. Пока-пока, детишки, повеселитесь в своих ракетах в поисках того, чего нет! Но у меня были координаты, и я подумал — почему нет? Посмотрим, что случилось с моими детьми с Малкассарио. Расширим для Люси горизонты.

Утопия была холодным, опустевшим миром в сердце умирающей вселенной. Ни один человек не спросил, как они тут появились; они замерзали, голодали, были озлобленными и отчаявшимися — и вопросов не задавали. Люси обернулась к Мастеру, её лицо было оживлённым в самой своей пустоте, и она сказала, так спокойно: _«Гарри, давай спасём их. Давай сделаем их лучше»_.

«Как?» — спросил он снисходительно и немного насмешливо.

Она объяснила.

— Минутку, — прерывает его Марта. — _Люси_ сделала это? Люси создала токлафанов? _Это она_ создала тех ужасных… тех сумасшедших маринованных людей из будущего?

Мастер лучезарно ей улыбается.

— Сногсшибательно, правда?

— _Как_? — включается в разговор Доктор. — Я ни разу не видел, что было внутри тех сфер, но их никак не могло приводить в действие нечто физическое. Ты говоришь, Люси разработала идеальные вооружённые сферы, способные летать, обладающие регуляцией движения, системой жизнеобеспечения… — Мастер кивает, всё ещё сияя, и Доктор оборачивается. — Марта, Лео, кто-нибудь из вас хотя бы _начинает_ понимать, с чего начать?

— Нет, — говорит Марта.

— У меня нет ни малейшей идеи, о чём вы тут говорите, — сообщает Лео.

— Кворенн? — спрашивает Доктор.

— Возможно, если вы дадите мне год времени и исследовательскую группу, — нерешительно произносит Кворенн. — Что общего между сказками на ночь и этими, судя по всему, смертоносными сферами?

— Ничего, — отвечает Доктор. — Сколько времени это заняло у Люси?

Мастер пожимает плечами:

— Спустя около месяца они приступили к производству. Однако основную концепцию она озвучила уже через три секунды. — Он немного отклоняется в кресле назад. — Ну же, Доктор, ты ведь не думаешь, что генетические манипуляции и машина парадоксов были моей первой идеей? Просто это сделало Люси такой счастливой.

— Всё это весьма очаровательно, — говорит Доктор, — но ты до сих пор не сказал нам, какое _отношение_ прошлое Люси имеет к нашей задаче.

Мастер в задумчивости смотрит вниз, на свои сложенные пальцы, потом снова обращает внимание на Доктора.

— В таком случае скажи мне, Доктор, что ты уже сопоставил, чтобы я мог заполнить пробелы. Ты, к моему огромному сожалению, не потрудился рассказать Гарри хоть что-то действительно _полезное_.

— Лаборатории Лазаруса, — говорит Доктор.

Мастер пожимает плечами.

— Очередная прихоть.

— После смерти Лазаруса, — объясняет Доктор, — она, по-видимому, продолжала их спонсировать, но название лабораторий было изменено. Теперь это Прайдонианские лаборатории.

— _Серьёзно_? — восхищается Мастер. — О, теперь я практически _уверен_. Это тоже было умно с её стороны. Что ещё?

— Та женщина, что держала мою семью в заложниках, — вклинивается Марта, делая шаг к Доктору. — Мисс Ридли. Она работает в психиатрическом отделении Ингрэм, где… где… — она поворачивается, — _Доктор_!

— О нет, — произносит Доктор. — О нет, нет, _нет_ , мы были _там_ и не… Она не могла собрать кубик Рубика… они _помнят_ … — Он поворачивается к Кворенн, неожиданно просияв. — Мы нашли тех, кто эвакуировался!

— В _психиатрическом отделении_? — изумляется Кворенн.

— Что более важно, — Мастер поднимается на ноги, — это отделение, судя по всему, финансировала Люси. Вот так-так…

— Я этого не говорила, — напоминает Марта. — Я сказала, кто-то, работавший на _тебя_ , теперь работает там. Люси вовсе его не спонсирует. Его спонсирует женщина, которой не существует. Розамунд Что-то-там Что-то-там Ингрэм.

Мастер замирает на месте, протягивая ладонь вперёд.

— Какими были эти Что-то-там Что-то-там, мисс Джонс?

— Не могу вспомнить. — Марта выглядит немного смущённой.

— Подожди, — говорит Доктор. — Табличка возле лифта? — Марта кивает. Он морщит в задумчивости лицо, размышляя об этом, и сообщает: — «Это отделение профинансировано щедрыми пожертвованиями Розамунд Анны Натали Ингрэм».

Следует пауза.

— О, — изрекает Мастер, ужасно морщась. — А вот теперь я чувствую себя _грязным_.

Доктор тянется к рычагам управления.

— Мы должны вернуться _сейчас же_ , — говорит он. — Пока она… ничего им не сделала.

— Одну секунду, — Мастер ловит руку Доктора, прежде чем он успевает задать координаты. Он наслаждается тем, как Доктор делает резкий, тихий, едва заметный вдох, и не выпускает его руку, пока тот не отходит чуть в сторону от консоли. — У нас есть машина времени, — говорит он. — Ты не находишь, что было бы неплохо выяснить, что происходит, до того, как мы ворвёмся туда под развевающимися знамёнами?

— Вот именно, — неожиданно соглашается Марта. — С кем мы имеем дело?

— Рани, — сообщает Доктор. — Она учёный-ренегат.

— Таймлорд? — уточняет Марта.

— Не в данный момент, — говорит Мастер. — Это важная деталь. Сейчас она полностью человек, что хорошо, поскольку это значит, что мои вкусы можно освободить от ответственности. Как бы то ни было… — он косится на рычаги управления ТАРДИС, — арки хамелеона не стопроцентны. С телом они работают более эффективно, чем с разумом…

— И я бы не удивился, если бы Рани поковырялась в своей, — вставляет Доктор. — Запрограммировала в память арки команды, чтобы начать вспоминать при контакте с технологиями таймлордов.

— Бинго, — Мастер, сияя, улыбается ему, и Доктор улыбается в ответ. — Но я слишком много знаю, — продолжает он, — поэтому она превратила меня в человека и сделала те карманные часы оружием, чтобы меня убить. Тут она, правда, сплоховала.

— О, так, значит, вот что случилось? — говорит Доктор.

— Более-менее, — отвечает Мастер. — О, да ладно, это была _Люси_ , конечно же, я собирался поприветствовать её поцелуем, особенно учитывая, что с её стороны было так мило заявиться в ТАРДИС и снять с меня те наручники, — безусловно, тот факт, что Люси выполнила эти задачи с помощью звуковой отвёртки, можно было бы счесть за предупреждение, но Мастер на тот момент уже так привык к таким же действиям Доктора, что не слишком об этом задумался; гораздо сильнее он был поглощён мыслями о Люси, изумительно красивой, с распущенными волосами, произносящей, широко раскрыв глаза: _«О, Гарри, слава Богу, я тебя нашла»_. — А потом она натянула мне на голову ту арку хамелеона и включила её, прежде чем я смог что-то сделать.

— Так почему она не избавилась от той коробочки для украшений? — неожиданно спрашивает Лео.

— Была слишком занята, злорадствуя, полагаю, — говорит Мастер, игнорируя понимающую ухмылку Доктора в его адрес. Он выше мелочных насмешек Доктора.

…Нет, не выше.

Делая вид, будто задумался, он пинает Доктора в голень.

— _Оу_! — восклицает Доктор. — Ладно, что же она собирается делать со всеми эвакуировавшимися людьми-таймлордами в этом её отделении?

— Убить их? — высказывает предположение Марта. — Лео только что получил от неё крупную поставку разного хлама — безделушек, всякого такого; может, это штуки от арок хамелеона, дополненные оружием.

— Нет, — тихо говорит Доктор, — в убийстве не было бы никакого _смысла_.

— Не обязательно было бы застревать на смертельном яде, — отмечает Мастер. — Можно использовать и другие виды препаратов. Тогда, скажем, таймлорд открывает свою маленькую побрякушку, его сбивает с ног какое-нибудь вещество, синтезированное Рани, бам — и вот все биоданные таймлорда возвращаются, трансплантировав нечто, вложенное в систему, чем бы это ни оказалось.

Доктор хмурится, запуская руку в волосы, концы встают торчком.

— Тем не менее, по-видимому, это не очень-то эффективно, не так ли? Как заметила Кворенн… — он кивает ей, и она едва заметно кивает в ответ. Она кажется совсем юной. — …эвакуация прошла неудачно. Все оказались разбросаны… мы можем только надеяться, что они все в Лондоне… Марта, сколько в том отделении людей?

— Пятьдесят? Сотня? — Марта пожимает плечами. — Не может быть, чтобы там были все эвакуированные.

— Точно, — говорит Доктор. — А то, что она отдала все те побрякушки Лео? Тоже подозрительно. Она хочет, чтобы я как-то участвовал в этом.

— Не говоря о том, что она, кажется, забрала моё кольцо, — добавляет Мастер. — Может быть, она избавила себя от лишнего труда и взяла кольцо Людовика, если они предназначены для… одного и того же, — он поворачивается к Кворенн, которая слегка отшатывается, колеблется, но потом поднимает голову, чтобы пристально на него посмотреть. — Ты сказала, что-то разбросало.

— Ключи к Матрице.

— Как разбросало? Сквозь время?

— Я… я думаю, да, — подтверждает Кворенн.

— Ключи, — повторяет Мастер, поворачиваясь обратно к Доктору, чьё лицо освещается пониманием. — Я так ни шиша и не заметил… Ни разу не _додумался_ активировать их, но один из них, должно быть, оказался в ТАРДИС, которую я использовал, чтобы сбежать.

— И он нужен Рани, чтобы выяснить, где все остальные таймлорды, — выдыхает Доктор. — Но она никогда прежде не использовала Матрицу. Надо полагать, понятия не имеет, как туда проникнуть.

— …А ты? — спрашивает Марта. Они оба поворачиваются к ней; она немного хмурится и, наверное, не могла уследить за всей последовательностью рассуждений, но тем не менее задаёт этот вопрос.

— Да, — подтверждает Доктор. — Что, видимо, объясняет, почему она хочет привлечь моё внимание.

— Подождите, — говорит Лео. — Ключи к Матрице? Нам что, ожидать вскоре момента с красной и синей таблетками?

— _Что_? — непонимающе переспрашивает Доктор. — В Матрице… хранится некий материал. Воспоминания. Биологические отпечатки, воспоминания умерших таймлордов… ну, вы уловили. Информация! — Он тянется к рычагам. — В общем, она экстрамерна, поэтому уцелела после Войны Времени.

— Выбери синюю, — театрально шепчет Мастер Лео.

— Так что мы будем делать, Доктор? — интересуется Марта, которой к этому времени удаётся вклиниться между Доктором и Мастером. Очень храбро с её стороны. И умно, думает Мастер и незаметно усмехается, сопротивляясь порыву как бы невзначай коснуться её как-нибудь непристойно — только потому, что знает: в отместку он получит пощёчину, которую будет чувствовать несколько дней.

— Вернёмся на Землю, — говорит Доктор. — Ты, Лео и Кворенн отправитесь в ваш магазин и переберёте все составляющие арок хамелеона, чтобы узнать, что она туда встроила. Мастер и я… — он бросает быстрый взгляд на Мастера… — собираемся найти Рани и хорошенько с ней поболтать.

## (Лондон, Земля, 2009)

Доктор высаживает их у магазина Лео на секунду после их исчезновения; Марта, обернувшись, наблюдает, как ТАРДИС дематериализуется за их спинами, и испытывает приступ тревоги, но не придаёт этому значения.

(Перед самым приземлением она набралась мужества, чтобы всё-таки отозвать Мастера в сторонку. Он последовал за ней довольно охотно — и выглядел удивлённым, но Марту всё не покидало ужасное чувство, будто он просто с улыбкой ожидает возможности убить её наиболее жестоким способом из всех.

— Почему ты нам помогаешь? — потребовала она ответа.

— Пожив жизнью Гарри, я увидел, как сильно заблуждался, — широко раскрыв глаза, ответил Мастер. Она лишь _посмотрела_ на него. Вздохнув, он сказал, так буднично: — Чтобы свести счёты с Рани, Марта Джонс.

Но Марта чувствует, что и это не заглушило тревогу).

Лео немедленно проходит в магазин, доставая мобильный.

— Пап? Привет. Слушай, мне тут надо кое-что рассортировать… О, отлично, захвати ещё Тиш. Ты не мог бы просто выйти на смену на час-другой? Нет, сейчас. Папа, возьми ланч с собой. Ага. Спасибо. — Он широко улыбается Марте. — Вот они, семья Джонс, спасают род человеческий.

— Род таймлордов, — поправляет его Марта, подходя к прилавку, чтобы убедиться, что косметичка всё ещё здесь. — Что делает это новым и захватывающим.

— Мне как-то неуютно из-за всего этого, — говорит Кворенн, которая нервно топчется рядом с Мартой. — Это дело таймлордов, не людей. Стоит ли нам впутывать в это ещё больше людей?

— Прости, — отвечает Марта; Кворенн, может, и одна из трёх таймлордов во вселенной, но всё равно ведёт себя как взволнованный подросток, а у Марты нет сейчас на это времени. — Наверное, ты недостаточно чувствительна ко времени, чтобы помнить год, которого не было, но я — Марта Джонс, и я вполне способна спасти мир.

Кворенн глядит на неё изумлённо.

У Марты звонит телефон.

— Извини, — она отвечает на звонок: — Да?

— Привет, Марта, — звучит голос Джека. — Я подумал, что стоит получить корректировку данных.

— О, — произносит Марта. Неожиданно она понимает, что не уверена, рассмеяться ей или заплакать. — Ну, Мастер вернулся, но оказалось, что многие таймлорды эвакуировались с Галлифрея и теперь прячутся в Лондоне в человеческой форме, вот только некоторые из них где-то потерялись, а большинство оставшихся заперты в больничной палате злокозненным учёным, которая, судя по всему, не кто иная, как Люси Саксон, да, она _тоже_ таймлорд, так что мы с Лео и Кворенн — и она тоже таймлорд — мы обшариваем магазин Лео, потому что Люси Саксон сделала поставку из кучи изменённых составляющих арок хамелеона, и нам нужно разобраться в них, чтобы с таймлордами не случилось никакой беды, когда они начнут открывать свои штуки.

— …О, — говорит Джек.

— Слушай, если ты нарушишь каждый закон по ограничению скорости, что есть в нашей стране, думаешь, ты сможешь через пару часов оказаться здесь со своими устройствами, чувствительными ко всему инопланетному?

— Кончено, — отвечает Джек. — Тем более, ребята уже устали сидеть сложа руки. Разрешу Оуэну сесть за руль.

— Не умирай, — напутствует Марта. — …Спасибо, Джек.

— Всегда пожалуйста.

— Отлично! — Марта поворачивается к Лео и Кворенн, убирая мобильный. — Ну что ж, за работу.

Кворенн стоит на своём:

— Почему мы делаем что-то только потому, что Доктор и Мастер сказали нам это сделать? Они могут _ошибаться_. Это же _Доктор_ и _Мастер_.

— Мы это делаем, — тихо говорит Марта, — потому что я верю Доктору. — Кворенн открывает рот. — Да, даже учитывая, что тут замешан Мастер, — быстро добавляет Марта. — Не хочешь помочь нам спасти таймлордов — можешь покинуть этот магазин прямо сейчас.

Кворенн отводит взгляд в сторону.

— Я помогу, — говорит она.

Лео вешает табличку «Закрыто». Через несколько минут появляются Клайв и Тиш, оба с озадаченным видом, у обоих в руках половинки сэндвичей. Услышав краткое изложение ситуации, они с радостью соглашаются помочь; Тиш находит на радио канал с поп-музыкой, и следующий час с четвертью они проводят довольно весело, копаясь в вещах, присланных мисс Ингрэм. Потом снаружи доносится визг тормозов машины Торчвуда, и в магазин входит команда Джека, им заново излагают вводные, а кульминацией становится попытка Оуэна приударить за Тиш прямо на глазах у Клайва, и Марта наступает ему на ногу каблуком. После этого кто-то достаёт сканеры инопланетных технологий, и все принимаются за дело.

## (Временная воронка)

И они остаются в ТАРДИС одни, Доктор и Мастер.

Тишина.

Затем — «Ты… ты…»

Мастер, очевидно, не в силах подобрать слова, чтобы выразить, что он чувствует. Но Доктор догадывается. Наверное, стыд — ведущий кандидат. Он стоит неподвижно и ждёт.

— Прекрати смотреть на меня так! — рычит Мастер. — Просто… _прекрати_ , прекрати вести себя так _лицемерно_ , будто ты такой хороший, будто делаешь всё правильно, это чёртово благородство…

— Это был не ты, — говорит Доктор. — Не на самом деле. Я не мог…

— Нет, ты _мог_ , — Мастер хватает его за рубашку. — Ты сколько угодно мог воспользоваться положением — и _не стал_.

— …О. — Понимание обрушивается на Доктора внезапно. — О, ты хотел, чтобы я это сделал.

Потому что тогда Мастеру не пришлось бы нести ответственность. Было бы кого обвинить. Было бы оправдание. Было бы воспоминание без последствий.

— Так почему ты этого не сделал? — довольно спокойным тоном спрашивает Мастер. — Это потому, что я был человеком? Потому что тебе так не хватало любого контакта — хоть какого-нибудь — с другим таймлордом? Тебе не хватало _этого_?

Не то чтобы это было так уж неожиданно, но щиты Доктора опущены, и ощущение Мастера в его разуме, распаляющее нервные окончания изнутри, столь насыщенно, что он едва может это вынести. Он издаёт приглушённый, полузадушенный звук и пошатывается; Мастер уже не сжимает рубашку Доктора, но обнимает его, придерживая ладонями за спину, не давая упасть. Доктор внезапно испытывает прилив гневного возмущения — _это_ однозначно называется «воспользоваться положением», — но Мастер этого ожидает, полностью принимает его гнев и перенаправляет его обратно в голову Доктора; от интенсивности этого ощущения у Доктора покалывает кончики пальцев, и на этот раз он определённо стонет.

— Но подожди, — шепчет Мастер. — Несомненно, Доктор… теперь есть и другие таймлорды… не может дело быть в том, что ты чувствуешь себя _одиноким_.

— Отпусти меня, — бормочет Доктор, цепляясь за рубашку Мастера, но это ему не очень-то помогает.

— Однажды ты сказал мне, — так же шёпотом говорит Мастер и, наклонившись, прижимается лбом ко лбу Доктора, вероятно, чтобы физическое ощущение способствовало сосредоточенности мысли, — что я _нуждаюсь_ в тебе. Что я нуждаюсь в аудитории, иначе во всём этом нет смысла.

Глаза у Доктора закрываются сами собой. Против всякой логики, он чувствует себя так, будто в консольной комнате внезапно становится недостаточно воздуха, а весь воздух, что есть в наличии, слишком нагрелся.

— Это правда, — глухо произносит он. — Так и есть.

— Но и ты нуждаешься во мне, — продолжает Мастер очень тихим голосом, притягивая Доктора ближе. — Тебе нужен кто-то, кто думает так же быстро, как ты. Кто-то, кто может бросить тебе вызов. Тебе не нужна группа поддержки, скучные человечки. Тебе нужен тот, кто заставит тебя _чувствовать_ сквозь те статические помехи у тебя в голове. Тот, кто способен увидеть всё, что ты совершил, и простить тебя за это.

— Уж не себя ли ты описываешь? — ворчит Доктор.

Мастер остаётся почти неподвижен, но делает выпад ментально. На сей раз Доктор этого ожидает — и поглощает удар; Мастер мгновенно теряет баланс, и он тут же прокладывает себе путь в разум Мастера. Он глухо стучит вокруг него, каждая отдельная мысль разорвана на части барабанным боем прежде, чем достичь связности, и Мастер издаёт тихий звук, напоминающий всхлип, и цепляется за спину Доктора.

— Прекрати это, — хрипло произносит он.

Статические помехи или барабаны, барабаны или помехи. Доктор берёт лицо Мастера в ладони и целует его; один из них кусает губу другого, и они чувствуют вкус крови, а другой целует в ответ очень нежно, но Доктор уже не может отследить, кто что делает, чьи пальцы запутались в чьих волосах, кто первым отстраняется, чтобы стянуть плащи и расстегнуть пуговицы. На мгновение пальцы Доктора замирают на щеке Мастера, кончики его пальцев и ресницы Мастера трепещут точно в такт с боем барабанов, и Доктор думает — так или иначе, возможно, это лишь стук их сердец.

— Я не нуждаюсь в тебе, — говорит он.

— Гарри думал, что тебе нужна терапия, — парирует Мастер, хватает его за галстук и тянет в направлении лестницы.

— Рани… — пытается возразить Доктор.

— Машина времени, — отмахивается Мастер.

Они, то и дело оступаясь, спускаются на уровень вниз, по пути умудряются избавиться от своих рубашек, от ремня и галстука Мастера, но галстук Доктора он держит так крепко, что Доктор решает — вырывать его у него из рук не стоило бы усилий. — Я не… — начинает он; Мастер тянет его в сторону комнаты, где, как он отчётливо помнит, есть кровать. — Правда. Потому что…

— Если ты собираешься сказать мне, что у тебя никого не было с тех пор, как ты сжёг Галлифрей… — говорит Мастер.

— Один раз, во Франции, — признаётся Доктор.

— Вот это да, _какое_ облегчение, — Мастер втаскивает Доктора в спальню и закрывает дверь его телом, прижимая его к двери. — Хотя обычно это во Франции и происходит, да?

Это означает — Романа.

— Не хочу об этом говорить, — отвечает Доктор, к собственному удивлению; а ведь он чуть было не начал болтать об изобретении банановых дайкири.

Удивление мелькает и на лице Мастера; потом он широко улыбается.

— Ненавижу банановые дайкири, — говорит он, — и, охватив мгновенную, внезапную, слегка болезненную благодарность, возникшую в голове Доктора, держит её между ними, как образ тепла. — Я нужен тебе, — шепчет он.

— Симбиоз, — произносит Доктор, избегая смотреть ему в глаза, склоняя голову, чтобы начать расстёгивать брюки Мастера. Мастер ловит руками его запястья; Доктор поднимает взгляд.

— Да, — говорит он. — Но ещё тебе страшно.

На мгновение руки Мастера сжимают ему запястья до боли. Потом он отпускает его, делает шаг назад, его лицо ничего не выражает, и оставляет Доктора стоять, прислонившись к двери. Какое-то время Доктор думает, что он может сейчас сказать ему убраться с дороги. Вместо этого он, приподняв бровь, говорит:

— В кровати удобнее.

Им удаётся вспомнить, что снять брюки нужно _до_ того, как оказаться на кровати, и Доктор этим даже немножко гордится. А потом он не может думать вообще ни о чём, потому что Мастер лежит на нём, исступлённо его целуя. Доктор изгибается под ним, цепляется за покрывало и перестаёт осознавать, кому принадлежат руки, ноги, мелкие судорожные вдохи. Он забыл, насколько это хорошо: в точности _знать_ , что доводит другого до изнеможения, с нажимом провести кончиками пальцев по позвоночнику Мастера, мягкие поцелуи в уголки глаз Доктора, то, как Мастер по-особенному поворачивает руку, и Доктор едва снова не прокусывает себе губу. Барабаны затихают, и они сцеловывают кровь, и где-то горит мир, и Доктор хочет, чтобы это никогда не заканчивалось.

Они, дрожа, лежат в объятиях друг друга.

К Доктору медленно возвращается понимание, какие из рук, ладоней, ног и лиц принадлежат ему. У него ломит всё тело, на руках у него синяки, губы в крови, и — безумие! — на нём до сих пор надет галстук, и Мастер улыбается ему такой ошалевшей, насытившейся улыбкой, и концы его волос так безумно топорщатся, что всё это не тревожит его ни капли.

— Они нас использовали, знаешь, — невнятно говорит он. — Подумали, вдруг, если один из нас убежит, то другой, может, и нет.

— М-м, — откликается Мастер. — Это значит, я выиграл?

— Нет, — отвечает Доктор. — Однако значит, что я был глупым.

— Во имя храбрости, — Мастер лениво гладит Доктора по голове.

— …Рани? — минуту спустя вспоминает Доктор.

Мастер издаёт стон.

— И во имя упорства, — говорит он, но садится и бросает Доктору его брюки.

Они вместе поднимаются наверх, чтобы задать курс.


	13. 4х13: Глаз шторма

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание переводчика:  
> Глаз шторма — область прояснения и относительно тихой погоды в центре тропического циклона.

## (Лондон, Земля, 2009)

«Джонс и сын: скобяные изделия в розницу, скупка и продажа» в состоянии самого что ни на есть упорядоченного хаоса.

Клайв с Кворенн склонились над ноутбуком Клайва, где открыт инвентарный перечень; Клайв по очереди называет каждый предмет, а Кворенн отмечает их на компьютере. Джек знает её лишь около двадцати минут, но уже может сказать, что ей гораздо комфортнее со всеми этими людьми вокруг, когда она занята чем-то полезным. (Однако она всё равно время от времени бросает на него нервные взгляды. Да, да, Джек Харкнесс, человек-факт. Ну, она, по крайней мере, привлекательна, так что он не особо _против_ разглядывания). Тиш, Гвен, Тош и Йанто отвечают за сортировку всех предметов, которые Оуэн, Марта и Джек снимают с полок под руководством Лео. На самом деле, это даже забавно: вот они, семь человек, кому в целом мире Джек действительно доверяет, кого по-настоящему знает, плюс брат Марты и таймлорд. Периодически звонит чей-нибудь мобильный; в первый раз это жена Лео, он говорит ей, что застрял в магазине, но жаркое было бы _великолепно_ , спасибо, милая. Следом звонит Франсин; она требует от Марты полный отчёт, а через несколько минут появляется на пороге в шикарном костюме и принимается помогать им снимать вещи с полок.

— Погоди, дай мне разобраться, — говорит она Марте, передавая Джеку непрозрачный термос. — Доктор обо всём этом додумался, исходя из информации от _Мастера_?

— Именно, — произносит Джек. Он и сам отчасти задавался тем же вопросом.

— Так и есть, — отвечает Марта. — Не знаю, ничто из этого не кажется подозрительным до тех пор, пока… что ж. Не то чтобы я их хорошо знала, но у меня сложилось впечатление, что Мастер и его жена были тогда на одной стороне хотя бы какое-то время. Я думаю, может, она всё ещё находится под его контролем, делает всё это по его приказу. — Она пожимает плечами. — Однако, пока мы не открываем эти штуки, всё должно быть в порядке. А Доктор может сам о себе позаботиться.

— Может ли? — тихо спрашивает Франсин. — В прошлый раз ему нужна была ты.

— Да, — говорит Марта, — и в этот раз я тоже с ним.

У неё звонит телефон.

— Подождите, — и она отвечает на звонок. — Привет… Том! — Она делает несколько шагов назад, чтобы выбраться из центра суматохи, но все и так моментально замолкают. Марта делает им жест рукой — «не останавливайтесь!», — но Джек, ясное дело, не собирается ничего делать, не послушав их разговор, и Джонсы, видимо, думают так же, только люди Джека, кажется, немного озадачены.

— Ага, — говорит Марта. — Да, я в магазине Лео… Нет! Ну послушай. Мы просто разбираем товар, нет никакой необходимости… Я _в порядке_. Да. Я хорошо спала. Нет, у меня есть. Нет, не надо. Нет… — она смеётся… — нет, ничего подобного, не глупи. …Нет. Честно. …Нет, подожди, Том! Ладно, смотри, можешь приехать, но тебе это всё покажется совершенным безумием. Да. Хорошо. До встречи.

Она убирает телефон.

— Так-так, не значит ли это, что мы скоро увидим твоего парня? — в тишине жизнерадостно вопрошает Джек.

— Ага, — отвечает Марта, выдыхая. — Он был… в Лондоне в конце. Всё будет хорошо. Он поверит мне.

— Ну да, у тебя тут целая толпа сумасшедших, которая тебя поддержит, — говорит Оуэн.

— Точно, — подтверждает Джек. — Ну ладно, возвращаемся к работе.

К этому моменту они более или менее полностью очистили полки, поэтому Джек, Оуэн, Марта и Лео начинают помогать остальным разбирать найденное. Марта украдкой хмурится; Джек думает — наверное, из-за Тома Миллигана, но внезапно она говорит:

— Кворенн, эта… Матрица. Доктор сказал, в ней… информация о таймлордах, что-то такое. Там есть… ещё какая-нибудь информация?

— О да, — говорит Кворенн, отвлекаясь от перечня инвентаря, приложив палец к экрану, чтобы не потерять строку. — Она также является хранилищем знаний всех умерших таймлордов. Это вполне всеобъемлющие данные обо всей протяжённости вселенной, всей её истории, на самом деле… думаю, даже и некоторых параллельных вселенных.

— А Мастер знал достаточно, чтобы суметь… суметь получить доступ к Матрице с помощью того кольца? — спрашивает Марта.

— Думаю, да, — соглашается Кворенн. — А что?

Марта задумывается.

— Ладно, простите мне клише… знание — сила, верно? Он носил то кольцо целый год. — Она глядит на своих родственников и на Джека. — Вы не знаете, он хоть раз использовал его?

— Обычно он не удостаивал меня своим присутствием, — цедит слова Джек, но Тиш, Франсин и Клайв качают головами.

— Тогда, — делает вывод Марта, — я думаю, возможно, он действительно говорит правду.

Наступает тишина; все сбиты с толку, недоумевают или возмущены. Тош явно испытывает дискомфорт по поводу всей ситуации в целом; Франсин выглядит так, словно ей хочется прочесть качественную нотацию сразу и Доктору, и Мастеру, а ещё, может быть, надавать пощёчин и одному, и второму.

И именно этот момент Том Миллиган выбирает для того, чтобы показаться на пороге.

— Вау, — удивляется он. — Эм-м... У семьи Джонс вечеринка с друзьями? Я могу вернуться позже, Марта.

— Нет, всё хорошо, — заверяет Марта. — Давай же, проходи.

Джек оценивающе разглядывает молодого человека. Он немного взлохмачен, что странно, на нём всё ещё медицинский костюм, вплоть до стетоскопа, что попросту смешно, и он излучает ауру дружелюбия, что, наверное, помогает при работе с детьми. Он заходит внутрь, закрывает за собой дверь, а после того, как ему представляют сотрудников Торчвуда, спрашивает:

— Итак, что же у вас всё-таки случилось?

И Марта пускается в объяснения.

Джек прогоняет всех, чтобы вернулись к работе, но сам держит ухо востро, просто на случай, если Марте понадобится поддержка. Он слушает, как она рассказывает о Докторе и о таймлордах. Слушает рассказ о Мастере и о годе, которого не было.

— Тогда я встретила тебя в первый раз, — говорит Марта. — Мы вместе осуществили операцию по обезвреживанию одного из токлафанов, а потом ты довёз меня до Лондона. Впервые за год я оказалась в Англии. Я… я знала тебя всего пару дней, но ты так сильно помог мне. И… — Джек слышит улыбку в её голосе и, окинув их взглядом, замечает, как Марта смотрит на Тома с таким выражением в глазах, что это заставляет его надеяться изо всех сил, что Том не собирается объявить её сумасшедшей… — Когда я сказала тебе, что была в космосе, ты спросил… спросил, есть ли что-то ещё, о чём тебе стоит узнать. И я ответила — да. Я встречала Шекспира. И ты просто… Не знаю, мир так безумен. Ты мне поверил.

— …Марта, — произносит Том. — Слушай, я _хочу_ поверить, но…

— Доказательства, — кивает Марта. Джек открывает было рот, чтобы вмешаться, но Марта зовёт: — Кворенн, можешь подойти на минутку?

— Конечно. — Кворенн выглядит озадаченной, но подходит.

— У таймлордов, — объясняет Марта, — два сердца. Кворенн — таймлорд. Проверь.

Так что Том Миллиган, надев свой стетоскоп, прикладывает его сначала к левой стороне груди Кворенн, потом к правой; похоже, что происходящее её забавляет. «Вау», произносит Том Миллиган, а затем — «ну ладно» и «так чем я могу помочь?», и тогда Джек сдаётся, решив, что, пожалуй, этот парень всё-таки достоин Марты.

— Можешь помочь нам разобрать вот этот хлам, — показывает Джек. — До конца ещё далеко.

***  
Доктор припарковывает ТАРДИС напротив дома, где Мастер прожил восемнадцать месяцев с Люси. С её стороны это по-настоящему неосмотрительно; может, ей и приходило в голову, что стоит переехать, но всё же она всегда _любила_ роскошь. Люси. Рани тоже, думает Мастер, припоминая интерьер её ТАРДИС. Люси — и Рани. Он крутит эту мысль и так, и эдак, и она не слишком хорошо вписывается: для боя барабанов один слог лишний. Он в нетерпении перетаптывается на месте, пока Доктор возится, добросовестно закрывая за ними дверь ТАРДИС. Вообще-то, каждая из его мыслей вписывается недостаточно правильно, словно всплески смеха, совершенно вменяемого, мелькают на грани видимого, или словно пар поднимается над чашкой чая на самой грани слышимости. Или наоборот? Он всё ещё ощущает Доктора под своей кожей, и это ощущение делает его слишком довольным собой, чтобы начать чувствовать отвращение или панику.

Он нажимает кнопку дверного звонка с азартом.

Проходит некоторое время, прежде чем Люси открывает. Её волосы убраны вверх, на ней её лучшие чулки, и она смотрит на него с идеально пресным удивлением, её рот немного округляется.

— Гарри! — говорит она.

Он бьёт её.

Она отшатывается, её лицо по-прежнему ничего не выражает, и Доктор вскидывается.

— Мастер! — рычит он, и, несмотря на то, что в его голосе лишь раздражение, Мастер всё равно испытывает лёгкий трепет возбуждения. — Что ты делаешь?

— Доктор, — выдыхает Люси, хватаясь за дверную раму.

— Рани, — мягко произносит Доктор. — Мы можем войти? Я хотел бы побеседовать с тобой.

Взгляд Люси на мгновение устремляется на Мастера; потом она пожимает плечами и открывает дверь шире. Теперь, когда Мастер знает, что искать, он замечает в ней ещё кое-что: что-то неяркое, металлическое, словно отдалённое солнце.

— Так, значит, ты вернулась, — говорит он. — _Дорогая_.

Она улыбается.

— Да, Гарри.

— _Зайдём_? — нетерпеливо напоминает им Доктор.

— Ревнуешь? — шепчет Мастер, заходя вслед за ним в дом.

— И не мечтай, — шипит в ответ Доктор.

На кухне они садятся за стол, за которым Мастер ел каждый день на протяжении месяцев. Люси… Рани — о, если он будет думать о ней как о Рани, наверняка начнёт опять её бить — Люси наливает всем троим чай, расставляет перед ними чашки и, пригубив свою, демонстрирует, что чай не отравлен.

— Прошу, — говорит она. — Побеседуем?

— Что, по твоему мнению, ты затеяла? — без предисловий спрашивает Доктор.

Люси какое-то время изучающее его разглядывает, потом так же долго разглядывает Мастера, её взгляд задерживается на заломленном воротнике Доктора, на второпях завязанном галстуке Мастера, на том, в каком беспорядке их волосы.

— Предлагаю вам чай, — сообщает она.

— Таймлорды, — настаивает Доктор, — в психиатрическом отделении. Как ты планируешь с ними поступить?

— Это самое безопасное для них место, — говорит Рани. — После маленькой эскапады Гарри с парадоксом многие из них начинали привлекать к себе внимание. Я подумала, лучше держать их вместе. В конце концов, представьте, что было бы, начни студенты Академии, охваченные паникой, появляться тут и там! Какие ужасы могли им прийти в голову.

— Но не все они помнят тот год, — произносит Доктор. — Несомненно, ты находила их и другими способами.

— О, они поступали группами, — объясняет Рани, сделав глоток чая, жеманно отведя в сторону мизинец. Сегодня её ногти покрыты перламутровым лаком кремового оттенка. Глупое тщеславие Люси никуда не делось. — Я лишь попросила их вывернуть карманы.

— А потом забрала у них сущности таймлордов, — чеканит слова Доктор, — что-то в них встроила и продала семье Джонс, разве не так?

— Ах, Доктор, — вклинивается Мастер, — в большинстве случаев не рекомендуется позволять твоему врагу узнать, как много известно _тебе_.

— О, но я и так знаю, Гарри, — заявляет Рани. — Поскольку ты не умер, Гарри, я предположила, что вы двое сумели забыть о ваших маленьких разногласиях на время, достаточное для того, чтобы разобраться.

— Так почему же ты не ведёшь себя как умная девочка и не убиваешь нас? — подаваясь всем телом вперёд, осведомляется Мастер.

— Потому что я не делаю ничего плохого, — отвечает Рани, её взгляд бессодержателен, глаза широко раскрыты. Она поворачивается к Доктору. — Видишь ли, препарат, что я поместила в их часы и украшения, не сделает из них каких-нибудь ужасных мутантов. Я весьма тщательно провела расчёты. В прошлый раз мы были недостаточно умны, быстры, храбры. Только ты был, Доктор, да и то — дело было лишь в адреналине и отчаянии. В любом случае та твоя рука очень помогла — я взяла несколько образцов, но в твоём генетическом коде нет ничего выдающегося.

— В прошлый раз, — ровным голосом повторяет Доктор.

— Новая раса таймлордов не будет видом, который хотя бы теоретически мог проиграть Войну Времени, — объясняет Рани. — Ещё чашечку? — Это бессмысленный вопрос; ни Доктор, ни Мастер не притронулись к своим чашкам. — Когда те дети откроют свои безделушки и снова станут таймлордами, их мыслительные способности усилятся на тридцать процентов — более быстрые рефлексы, больше возможностей связи между нейронами, повышенная рассчитанная агрессия.

— Но далеков, с которыми мы сражались, не осталось! — взрывается Доктор. — Им это _не нужно_. И — усиление мыслительных способностей на тридцать процентов? Да они лишатся рассудка!

— Не знаю, по-моему, не так плохо, — вставляет Мастер, что ни капельки не помогает, и с отсутствующим видом выстукивает ритм барабанов по столу. Рани испепеляет его взглядом, а Доктор полностью игнорирует. Стало быть, хоть _один_ из них учится.

— И, даже если твой препарат _действительно_ сработает и никто не потеряет разум, — настаивает Доктор, — такое количество юных таймлордов не может жить на Земле двадцать первого века! Романа собиралась отправить их в тридцать первый век, но я так полагаю, что даже это было бы лишь временной мерой, поскольку у них всё ещё оставались бы их ТАРДИС… — Он поворачивается к Мастеру. — Кворенн упоминала, где они оставили ТАРДИС?

— Она, наверно, выглядит как одна из тех красных телефонных будок, что натыканы по всему этому городу, — сухо произносит Мастер. — Какая была бы гармония. И нет, она не упоминала.

— Ты, быть может, просто пытаешься заполучить мою ТАРДИС? — требует Доктор ответа у Рани.

— Умоляю, Доктор, — говорит она. — Ту старую развалину?

Мастер негромко фыркает.

— Она _замечательная_ , — возмущается Доктор. — И ещё она всё равно не будет больше для тебя работать. Она теперь полностью изоморфна.

— Я не хочу твою ТАРДИС, Доктор. — Рани изящно опускает чайную чашку на блюдце. — Я хочу от тебя поддержки. Я не в силах хоть отчасти представить себе, насколько сложно будет создать новую расу таймлордов при условии, если ты будешь моим _противником_.

— Ну ладно. — Доктор с непреклонным выражением лица подаётся вперёд. — Попытайся.

Рани любезно улыбается.

— Конечно, использование твоей ТАРДИС значительно помогло бы. К тому же, если мы не найдём другие, вырастить новые может оказаться немного сложно. И всё же… — Она пожимает плечами. — Ты уверен, что не хочешь попробовать чай, Гарри?

— Прошу, — он фальшиво улыбается ей, — продолжай выкапывать себе эту прелестную могилу.

Ещё раз пожав плечами, она снова поворачивается к Доктору.

— Признаюсь, после того, как я сделала Гарри человеком, я и вправду брала твою ТАРДИС для короткого путешествия. Хотела посмотреть, не открыл ли ты какие-нибудь планеты, подходящие для жизни. Должна сказать, я несколько разочарована — столь многие были непригодными! Уровень радиации на некоторых… что ж, я вернулась на одну из них, а там стало даже хуже, повсюду одна лишь вода да бактерии, но, когда я вернулась на другую, оказалось, что там через пару тысячелетий положение улучшилось. Что прекрасно в радиации — так это то, что она там скорее ядерная, чем солнечная. — Она улыбается Мастеру слегка безумной улыбкой. — Ты согласен, Гарри?

Мастер внезапно испытывает — не в первый раз в присутствии Люси — ужасное, нехорошее предчувствие.

— И это такое место… как Новый Галлифрей, — задумчиво продолжает Рани. — Звезда только одна, но зато там две луны. Небо серебряное, и всё сплошь _покрыто_ красной растительностью.

— …Как она называется? — задаёт Доктор вопрос.

— Астерион, — радостно отвечает Рани.

— На Астерионе произошла _ядерная война_? — допытывается Доктор.

— О да, — сообщает Рани. — Ну, я, естественно, захотела узнать, как она началась. Всегда полезно знать, откуда что берёт начало. И можешь себе представить…

— Нет! — обрывает её Мастер. — Прекрати это. Умолкни.

— Тихо, Гарри, — шикает Рани. Она явно безмерно собой довольна. — Видишь ли, Доктор, так уж вышло, что на Астерионе в 3218 году кто-то беззаботно бросил сосуд с заряженными ядерными частицами на землю неподалёку от человеческого поселения. Представляешь?

Очень медленно Доктор поворачивается к Мастеру.

— Что ты сделал? — спрашивает он совершенно спокойным, ровным голосом.

— О, будто я собирался просто освободить тебя и _уйти_ , — Мастер вкладывает в свой голос всю пренебрежительность, на какую только способен. — Моё присутствие будет сплошным страданием. Это будет нелегко, это будет испытанием, и это _всегда_ , Доктор, будет нелёгким испытанием. Или ты забыл?

— _Но что тебе это дало_? — требует ответа Доктор. Он выглядит так, словно Мастер только что убил кого-то, о ком он по-настоящему _беспокоится_.

— Крошечный, сиюминутный момент власти, — безапелляционно заявляет Мастер. — Послушай милую Рани, Доктор.

Доктор продолжает неотрывно смотреть на него в течение долгих секунд, будто пытаясь прочесть его мысли. Бесполезное занятие: он услышит лишь бой барабанов. Наконец, он отрывает взгляд от Мастера и поворачивается к Рани.

— Астерион, — произносит он. — Новый Галлифрей. Какой год?

— Приблизительно 800000, — отвечает Рани. — Я проверяла — к тому времени уровень радиации пришёл в норму. — Она наклоняется вперёд. — Только _подумай_ , Доктор, — новая Цитадель таймлордов! Новая империя!

Мастер начинает тихо смеяться. И Рани, и Доктор смотрят на него с изумлением.

— Ой, да _бросьте_! — Он всё ещё хихикает. — Империя таймлордов? Основанная _нами_ тремя? _Вот_ она, политика нейтралитета! — Они не сводят с него глаз. Он обнаруживает, что никак не может перестать смеяться. — Нет, погодите, до меня дошло! Я могу создать новые конвертеры чёрных дыр, понимаете? Я могу быть Рассилоном. Люси, дорогая, ты будешь Омегой, это тебе подходит. О, Доктор — тебе остаётся роль Другого. Да, звучит похоже на правду. Я смогу править, смогу учинить тысячелетний террор, а новое Око Гармонии включит в себя все виды гаджетов, предназначенных для контроля над ним, и все они будут названы в мою честь! Пояс Мастера, Ключ Мастера, Печать Мастера. Раз уж на то пошло, можно сделать и чёртов Гладильный Пресс Мастера. Разве не мило? Разве не весело? Да, вперёд, давайте построим новую империю таймлордов!

Доктор осторожно протягивает руку и очень нежно сжимает ладонь Мастера; лицо его исполнено боли. Смех Мастера угасает, в основном из-за гнева и шока: после всего этого Доктор _продолжает его прощать_. Он выдёргивает свою руку.

— Что ж... — Рани, кажется, в замешательстве.

Доктор встаёт. 

— Мастер прав. — Изумлённые взгляды обоих своих собеседников он игнорирует. — Что бы из этого ни вышло, мы… мы все преступники, изгнанные прежним обществом. — Он судорожно выдыхает. — Вы оба, подъём — и в ТАРДИС. Живо.

И Рани следует за Доктором наружу — по той же причине, что и Мастер: в самом деле, что им ещё остаётся?

Доктор выставляет их из ТАРДИС почти сразу же после того, как они туда заходят; он переместился лишь в пространстве, тут же замечает Мастер, не во времени, потому что теперь они находятся рядом с розничным магазином Джонсов. Рани бросает на витрину встревоженный взгляд, но всё же входит внутрь. Может быть, она действительно думает, что ей не победить без помощи Доктора. Мастер не может решить, значит ли это, что у неё пораженческий настрой или реалистический.

Помещение иначе как переполненным не назовёшь. Весь контрольный стол у выхода завален сотнями раскрывающихся штуковин: коробочками для украшений, музыкальными шкатулками, косметичками, очечниками, клатчами и, конечно же, часами. Выглядит более чем впечатляюще. И — о, это зрелище _и впрямь_ согревает сердца Мастера: как лица Джонсов и Джека при виде него искажают ненависть и страх. Он улыбается и машет им рукой.

— Так, — произносит Доктор, берёт Рани за локоть и подводит её к столу. (Половина присутствующих, кто никогда раньше не видел Люси, заметно растеряна). Доктор берёт один из предметов — карманные часы, наверное, из чувства ностальгии — и вкладывает Рани в ладонь. — Открой их, — говорит он.

— Но… — мешкает Рани.

— _Открой их_ , — очень тихо повторяет Доктор.

Рани их открывает.

Она открывает их, направив в сторону от себя, и дротик с глухим стуком падает на пол.

— Так я и думал, — говорит Доктор. Он вынимает карманные часы из её несопротивляющихся рук, мгновение разглядывает золотые вихри в глубине и закрывает их, откладывая чуть поодаль от остальных предметов. Потом выбирает следующий, передаёт Рани и терпеливо подсказывает: — Открывай.

И так продолжается ещё долго.

Мастер от нечего делать задаётся вопросом, почему Рани не откроет одну из этих штук прямо Доктору в лицо, просто назло; впрочем, быть может, даже он сам не сделал бы этого, учитывая направленные на неё взгляды их зрителей-людей, варьирующиеся от любопытных до язвительных. Всех, кроме Марты Джонс; он видит: она неотрывно наблюдает за _ним_ , не за происходящим. Он поднимает брови. Она тоже поднимает брови в ответ.

Ну… чёрт возьми, всё равно ему скучно.

Он взмахивает бровями. Её глаза сужаются. Он закатывает глаза. Её сужаются ещё сильнее. Он ей подмигивает. Её брови снова взмывают вверх. Он ухмыляется. У неё делается скептичное выражение лица. Немного подумав, он опять подмигивает.

Чудо из чудес: Марта Джонс нехотя улыбается.

Потом она качает головой в сторону Доктора, смотрит обратно на Мастера, и в её взгляде отчётливо читается: «Ну что?». Пожав плечами, он делает универсальный жест «он совсем спятил» и кивает. Марта едва заметно вздрагивает, тоже пожимает плечами и переводит взгляд на Рани, несомненно, завершая тем самым, по всей вероятности, наиболее сюрреалистичный за всю жизнь Мастера обмен взглядами. У него остаётся чёткое ощущение, что он только что получил некое странное подобие благословения от Марты Джонс, и он решает, что лучше всего обвинить в этом глупого болтливого человека, Гарри. Это единственное возможное объяснение.

Должно быть, она искренне хочет, чтобы Доктор был счастлив. О, он _и вправду_ сегодня побеждает.

Рани заканчивает извлечение своего препарата из составляющих арок хамелеона, и Доктор оглядывается вокруг.

— Лео, мистер Джонс, где вы храните… корзины? Вещи, чтобы переносить другие вещи?

— В подсобке, — отвечает Лео и бежит туда. Через секунду за ним устремляются Тиш и Йанто.

— Ладно, — говорит Доктор после того, как они возвращаются с корзинами и сумками, и снова берёт Рани за локоть, — раскладываем всю эту ерунду по сумкам и идём в ТАРДИС — мы отправляемся в больницу.

И все они, четверо таймлордов и одиннадцать человек, заполняют консольную комнату ТАРДИС, чтобы совершить ещё один короткий пространственный прыжок через Лондон. Мастер так сильно не наслаждался ситуацией с… ну, с того времени, что они провели несколько часов назад в спальне в ТАРДИС, но не суть.

Не желая, очевидно, поднять суматоху, Доктор заводит всех в больницу через боковой вход («Печать Рассилона, кстати, отлично смотрится на парадных дверях», — жизнерадостно сообщает он Рани, открывая боковую дверь), и все пятнадцать в полном составе поднимаются по ступенькам на восьмой этаж, хотя Мастер обнаруживает, что вместе с Доктором и Рани оказывается впереди. Видимо, никто, даже Кворенн, не имеет желания приближаться к одному из них.

Когда они добираются до восьмого этажа, Доктор вытаскивает свою психобумагу и машет ею перед недоумевающими врачами и медсёстрами, сбежавшимися посмотреть, из-за чего вся суета. В какой-то степени это помогает, но не слишком. В конце концов Доктор находит заведующего.

— Мне нужно, чтобы вы собрали всех пациентов в одной комнате, — говорит ему Доктор. — В самой просторной комнате, что у вас есть, посадить всех в кружок. И побыстрее.

Мужчина, колеблясь, поворачивается к Рани.

— Мисс Ингрэм?

Рани вздыхает и делает скучающий жест, признавая своё поражение.

— Делайте, как он говорит.

Десять минут спустя они находятся в самом большом помещении отделения. Многие из пациентов бросают на Марту взгляды, исполненные благоговения, как, например, смутно знакомый слегка взлохмаченный мужчина, вцепившийся в руку Марты. Мастера всё это порядком раздражает, так что он прислоняется к двери и ждёт, когда случится что-нибудь интересное.

Какое-то время складывается ощущение, будто ничего интересного не произойдёт. Поскольку у Доктора нет никакого другого способа дать каждому из сидящих здесь людей правильную сущность таймлорда, он просит их передавать вещицы по кругу, открывая их перед тем, как отдать следующему. Сначала слышатся лишь тихие удивлённые возгласы, когда люди замечают странное сияющее содержимое в каждом из предметов, что они открывают, а потом, на середине круга, мальчик открывает музыкальную шкатулку, и золото заливает его лицо. Он в изумлении закрывает шкатулку, все остальные пациенты неотрывно глядят на него, и его лицо освещает широкая улыбка.

— Мы в порядке! — говорит он.

— Да, — шепчет Доктор. — Вы — да. — Кажется, в его глазах стоят слёзы.

Мастер отводит взгляд.

Наконец, все предметы открыты, и сотня юных таймлордов сидит в тишине, видимо, пытаясь осознать всё случившееся. Потом девушка с короткими каштановыми волосами поворачивается к Доктору и негромко произносит:

— Спасибо.

— Не за что, — шепчет Доктор.

— Но где остальные? — спрашивает девушка.

— Я не знаю, — говорит Доктор.

— И не узнаешь, — неожиданно встаёт Рани. — _Я_ обладаю этим знанием, но вы все пренебрегли моей помощью.

И Мастера неожиданно захлёстывает всеобъемлющее чувство, будто с ним это уже происходило. В тот раз люди вокруг могли быть другими: мужчина в костюме, женщина со светлыми волосами, все эти испуганные лица, глядящие вверх. «Если это не может быть моим…» — говорит (говорила) женщина жестоко и капризно, поднимая… не имеет значения, что она поднимает; Мастер понял тогда, что, если возьмёт это, он станет самым могущественным существом во вселенной, и что он теперь видит: это его кольцо, и ключ к Матрице не играет никакой роли. В точности как он поступил в той комнате на Кигкривуе, он выхватывает кольцо у Рани; в той комнате он ощущал, как сила начинала уплотняться вокруг него, а потом всё вспыхнуло и погасло, и он обнаружил себя в пещере, и встревоженные кигкри вывели его наружу. Сейчас, здесь, кольцо в его руке — не квантовая вероятность; это _факт_.

— Мастер, — произносит Доктор очень мягко, в его голосе сдержанный скрытый ужас — это должно бы заставить Мастера рассмеяться, обернуться, послать ему воздушный поцелуй и надеть кольцо с мыслью об открытии и о знании.

Он этого не делает.

Он крепко его держит, глядит, как оно сверкает, и думает — нелепо! — о короле Людовике VII, отбивающем ритм барабанов по подлокотнику своего кресла и говорящем: _«И меня озарило: если бы я мог постичь, что это за место, где я оказался, это наделило бы меня божественными знаниями. Именно поэтому, господа, я уверен, что удержался пред искушением»_. Думает о том, как Доктор говорил, словно и правда в это верит: «Это можно контролировать. Не обязательно подчиняться им». Думает о цефеях, обвивающих их ноги в дрожащем радостном объятии, глядящих вверх с восхищением в янтарных глазах. Думает о выражении лица Доктора, когда тот наблюдал, как он мыл тарелки. О том, как Доктор посмотрел на него в лаборатории на Малкассарио и сказал, что он гений. О битве на мечах, которую помнит даже несмотря на то, что видел её глазами Гарри. Он думает о тысяче глупых поступков по отношению друг к другу и видит мольбу и страх на лице Доктора, ярость Рани и твёрдую решимость Марты, советующую ему подумать ещё раз, прежде чем снова выкинуть этот номер, «захвати мир».

На мгновение он так крепко сжимает кольцо, что оно больно врезается ему в ладонь, — и отдаёт его Доктору.

Доктор смотрит на него в ответ так, будто ничуть не удивлён, что Мастер отдал ему кольцо, и в первый раз за, можно сказать, целую вечность Мастера не возмущает его сострадание.

— Мне не следует его использовать, — говорит он, глядя на собравшихся здесь таймлордов. — Кто-нибудь из вас хоть раз подключался к Матрице?

Почти все качают головами, но один мужчина в задних рядах поднимает руку.

— Я подключался, Доктор, — сообщает он. — Только… только для дипломного проекта, но думаю, я, возможно, смогу использовать её. Немного.

— Хорошо, — и Доктор бросает ему кольцо.

— …Подождите, — слышится робкий голос.

Все, включая Мастера, поворачиваются, чтобы посмотреть на заговорившую женщину; это одна из команды Торчвуда, та, что японка. Она кажется слегка обеспокоенной внезапным вниманием, но продолжает:

— Я… я думаю, у меня, наверно, есть кое-что, что может помочь. — Она нервно сжимает в руках сумку с ноутбуком. — Это один из моих файлов. Эм-м… «Следуйте по бесконечной дороге». Инопланетная надпись, которую мы нашли в Тибете. Там… там говорится о священных кольцах и сакральном знании.

— О, это _гениально_ , Тош! — восклицает Марта. — Доктор, как думаешь?

— В любом случае попробовать стоит, — говорит Доктор.

— А вот и ещё одна проблема, — вставляет Мастер; Рани пытается незаметно его обойти. Он хватает её за руку. — Что мы собираемся делать с малышкой Люси?

— Я за ней присмотрю, — неожиданно отзывается Кворенн. — Не знаю, какие у неё намерения, но она разбирается в своём деле. Раз Галлифрей исчез и нам нужно начинать всё заново на новой планете, можем её использовать для несложных задач. Она обеспечит науку — а я в состоянии обеспечить моральные принципы.

— Великолепно, — радостно отвечает Доктор и доходит даже до того, что обнимает Кворенн.

Мастер с готовностью передаёт Рани с рук на руки и говорит:

— И как бы мне ни было неприятно портить сей праздник, но где они будут жить? Застряв на Астерионе? — Он оглядывается вокруг себя. — Кто-нибудь помнит, где припаркована ваша ТАРДИС?

Тишина.

— Чудно, — резюмирует Мастер; он и в самом деле встревожен. Все эти таймлорды _не_ будут допущены в его… Доктора… в ТАРДИС. Это _единственная_ свобода, что у него осталась, _единственный_ шанс изменить вселенную, и, взглянув на Доктора, он замечает, что Доктор думал о том же.

И тут в коридоре раздаётся шум — похожий, но всё-таки не совсем такой же, как при материализации ТАРДИС. Все немедленно вскакивают на ноги и устремляются в коридор, где их глазам предстаёт зрелище, не поддающееся объяснению: большой фиолетово-коричневый осьминог с янтарными глазами выбирается из раковины, чуть большей по размеру, чем он сам, и рассматривает каждого по очереди.

— Приветствую, Доктор и Мастер! — жизнерадостно восклицает он.

Никто из присутствующих не вскрикивает, а это кое-что говорит о собравшейся компании.

Цефей подкатывается к ним. Доктор лучезарно ему улыбается.

— Как вы _добрались_ сюда? — спрашивает он в восторге.

— Твой корабль научил наши корабли интересным и чрезвычайно полезным вещам, — отвечает цефей. — Многие наши корабли теперь экстрамерны и способны совершать пространственно-временные путешествия. — Он дружелюбно похлопывает щупальцем кеды Доктора. — Но не беспокойся, мы не вмешиваемся в события. Мы лишь наблюдаем.

Мастер чуть ли не наяву ощущает, как у Доктора сжимаются сердца.

— Ксеф, — произносит Доктор, — многие из тех, кого ты здесь видишь, — беженцы, представители моего собственного вида, чувствительные ко времени. Они утратили свои живые корабли. Ваша планета — на какой вы теперь обитаете, — какая она?

— Новый Цефей? — Щупальца Ксефа изгибаются в причудливой волне; судя по всему, этот жест аналогичен пожатию плечами. — Океаны глубоки и просторны, но есть и суша, и кислород, летающие создания и растительность. Большая часть наших новых живых кораблей выращена там.

— Вы можете… — начинает Доктор, но закончить предложение он не в силах.

— Вы можете взять их с собой? — спрашивает Мастер. — Сможет ли ваша планета принять ещё один разумный вид?

— Если этот вид ваш? — говорит Ксеф. — Да, конечно же. Будут ли и другие беженцы?

Доктор бросает взгляд на мужчину, взявшего ключ к Матрице, потом смотрит снова на цефея.

— Да, — отвечает он. — Порядочное количество.

— Что ж, — произносит Ксеф, его кожа рябит, выражая веселье, — на Новом Цефее порядочное количество суши.

***

— Спасибо за чай, миссис Джонс, — благодарит Доктор, поднимаясь на ноги и аккуратно складывая салфетку.

— Заходи в гости в любое время, — говорит мама Марты, но её тон подразумевает, что, как и в этот раз, Мастер приглашение никогда не получит. Вообще говоря, Марта не может её укорить.

Вслед за Доктором она выходит на улицу. Доктор слышит её шаги и оборачивается, каким-то образом выбрав точку ровно на полпути между ТАРДИС и домом матери Марты. Забавно: то, что синяя полицейская будка стоит здесь посреди дороги, не кажется странным. Она выглядит надёжной, будто может выдержать что угодно; Марта начинает осознавать, что и Доктор тоже сможет. Неважно, что она не сделала его лучше полностью своими силами: она доктор. Это её работа: сделать достаточно для того, чтобы помочь людям научиться помогать самим себе, — и это ей удалось. Она смотрит на Доктора, Доктор смотрит на неё и едва заметно криво улыбается.

— Тот телефон всё ещё у тебя? — спрашивает Марта.

— Конечно, — заверяет Доктор. — Без него никуда.

— Думаешь, они будут в порядке? — говорит Марта.

Доктор улыбается шире.

— Торчвуд? Твои родные?

— Таймлорды.

— Да, — отвечает Доктор. — И Торчвуд, и твои родные.

— Ты не один, — улыбается ему Марта.

— Нет, — говорит Доктор, — нет, — смотрит на неё, правда _смотрит_ на неё и серьёзным голосом продолжает: — у меня есть ты.

Марта делает к нему шаг и легонько толкает в грудь.

— Говорила тебе.

— Угу, — Доктор слегка наклоняется и крепко её обнимает; Марта широко улыбается, уткнувшись в ткань его костюма, и вдыхает запах одежды, металла и слабый аромат чая. Он отстраняется, чтобы улыбнуться ей ещё раз, придерживает её руки на мгновение, и уголки его глаз немного приподнимаются.

— Так, значит, ты и Мастер, — говорит Марта, — вы просто… отправитесь дальше.

— Так и есть, — отвечает Доктор.

— И у вас всё хорошо?

Доктор на мгновение задумывается.

— Это будет нелегко, это будет испытанием, — произносит он так, словно декламирует заученное наизусть, — и это _всегда_ будет нелёгким испытанием. Но в этом-то и веселье.

— Ты совершенно сумасшедший, — заключает Марта, смеётся и отпускает его.

Она наблюдает, как ТАРДИС исчезает из вида, и возвращается к своей семье.


End file.
